Fox in the Game
by Mach9330
Summary: "When my mother died, all I had left was my best friend. I needed her, but her bitch of a friend made her chose between me and her other friends. Now, I'm back in the game, and I will have my revenge." -Naruto Uzumaki. Adopted from Windstorm16.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

**Hello all. This is Mach9330. As windstorm16 said in an update, I am adopting his Fox in the Game story, since I was Co-Author for most of it and he has lost interest in it. So, without further ado, here is chapter 1.  
**

**I own nothing**

'Let's see top floor, penthouse suite.' Thought Charlotte, pressing the button to the top floor in the elevator, knocking on the door once she reached the top.

A few days had passed since leaving London and saying goodbye to her half-sister, Alex Drake, to return to Rosewood to continue the game with her dolls. While Charlotte would have liked to stay with her sister, she couldn't deny her addiction to the game. It was like a drug for her, always so fun watching the Liars run around paranoid of what and when "A" will strike next.

But on the plane ride back to the states, Charlotte realized that with what she had planned next, she would have to get some help. But not just anyone, she'd need someone who also had a grudge against the Liars or at least someone she could persuade to help her.

It took some doing but she finally found the perfect partner. He was smart, cunning, was a skilled hacker, and most important had a grudge against the Liars, mostly towards Alison, which didn't surprise Charlotte that much.

It didn't hurt he was easy on the eyes either.

Charlotte was pulled from her thoughts when the door opened, revealing an eighteen-year-old spiky blonde teen with bright blue eyes. Her eyes instantly went to his cheeks, where she saw three symmetrical lines resembling whiskers. From her research, Charlotte knew they were scars.

'He looks like a fox.' Charlotte thought

"Can I help you?" The teen asked confused as to who this woman was knocking on his door.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Asked Charlotte, wanting to make sure she had the right person.

"Who's asking?" Said Naruto, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"So you are Naruto Uzumaki, formerly of Rosewood, Pennsylvania." Charlotte confirmed, not missing how he clenched his fists at the mention of Rosewood or how his eyes turned ice cold.

"I suppose if you're here about that sad little town, I should be asking what do you want?" Said Naruto, as Charlotte smiled dangerously at him.

"How'd you like to torment Alison DiLaurentis and her little friends?" Charlotte said with a cold smile.

Charlotte would swear to her last breath in that moment, she felt like she just made a deal with the devil.

*Welcome to the Dollhouse*

Opening her eyes, Aria looked around and saw she was in her room, or at least what she thought was her room. Getting up, Aria looked around seeing that it looked like her room, it just seemed off. Going over to a picture frame on the dresser, she saw it was of four mannequins.

"What the…" Aria said confused and freaking out.

Grabbing the books on the windowsill, she saw they were just cardboard cutouts. Opening the closet revealed it to be a cement wall.

Aria soon realized this was A's doing, this was A's house.

'Or A's dollhouse and we're the dolls.' Aria thought, knowing her friends were likely close by. Suddenly she jumped when a woman's voice came through a PA system.

_"Welcome. Willkomen. Bienvenidos."_

Hearing a buzzer, Aria saw the door opened up, before the voice came back.

_"Please exit your room and follow the lighted pathway."_

Walking over to the door, Aria opened it and walked out seeing Hanna, Emily, and Spencer, all them being in what looked like an underground bunker, with blinking lights lining the wall.

"Oh, my god." Aria muttered, running over to her friends.

"Is everybody okay?" Asked Emily, concerned something could have happened while they were unconscious.

"What is this place?" Arias asked, though she's sure they all knew.

"I think this is A's house." Hanna answered.

"More like A's dollhouse." Corrected Spencer.

"Yeah, and we're the dolls." Emily concluded just as the PA went on again.

_"Please follow the lighted pathway."_

They looked around unsure if they should or not, not knowing what's on the other end.

_"Please follow the lighted pathway."_

"We heard you, bitch." Said Hanna, anger replacing the fear.

Seeing no other choice, the Liars followed the lighted pathway slowly, not wanting to walk into a trap. Soon they reached a metal door where they could faintly hear piano music being played, opening the door they saw a replica of the DiLaurentis living room with someone playing the piano wearing Alison's and a mask.

Walking up to the person they believed to be Alison, Emily was the one to ask.

"Ali, is that you?"

The person stopped playing and looked at them before reaching up and taking the mask off revealing not Alison, but Mona Vanderwaal, who they all believed to have been killed.

"Oh, my god!" Said Aria, as they all looked shocked to see Mona alive.

Setting the mask down, Mona looked to the Liars still shocked expressions.

"Mona?" Hanna asked, Mona looking at her with an amused expression.

"Mona? I know it's been a while, but I haven't changed that much, have I?" Said Mona, getting up from the piano and going over to a mirror, adjusting her hair.

"You guys, it's me… Alison." Mona said, turning to them.

The Liars now traded uneasy looks.

*Control Room*

Tapping his fingers, Naruto flipped through the different cameras in the dollhouse, needing something to keep himself occupied. Looking at a different screen, he saw it was a notice of someone hacking into the security cameras on the overpass where he picked up the Liars. Naruto smirked, shaking his head when he saw it was Hannah's boyfriend Caleb.

'He's good, I'll admit. I'm just better.' Naruto thought, knowing the only thing they'll find is that cartoon he uploaded to the cameras if someone tried hacking them.

Grabbing his phone just as it started vibrating, he saw, to his annoyance, it was Charlotte.

C: Do you have them?

N: Yes.

C: Good, you remember what I told you to do?

N: I remember saying I decided what happens here. I built this place, I decide the rules. Now leave me alone.

Putting the phone away before she could respond, Naruto turned back to the cameras.

*DiLaurentis Living Room*

The Liars sat awkwardly as Mona poured them tea, though Hanna couldn't keep quiet from seeing her best friend alive.

"I can't believe it's really you." Said Hanna, as Emily frantically looked around the room for a way out.

"There has to be another way out." Emily said, opening a door only to find a cement wall.

"There's not. Now come, sit down. It's tea time." Said Mona.

"Tea time?" Aria said quietly.

Emily stared at Mona like she was crazy for wanting to have tea, but quietly sat down knowing, it's useless to say anything.

"What is this place? Do you know where we are?" Spencer asked, wondering how long Mona's been here and if she knew where they were.

"We're in my living room, Spencer. This is my house. Why are you acting like such an imbecile?" Said Mona as if it was obvious, Spencer unsure how to respond to that though admitting that's likely something Alison would say.

"Han, it's not like you're gonna gain it all back by eating one cookie. You know you want one." Mona tempted, with Hanna reluctantly taking a cookie.

"We really thought you were dead." Stated Emily, hoping that'd get a reaction.

"Thank god for Mrs. Grunwald. I don't know how I'll ever repay her for saving my life that night. I'm so happy to see you guys." Mona said, still acting like Alison.

"We're really happy to see you too, Mona." Said Hanna, placing a hand on her knee.

"Do not call me that again. You know how much I loathe that bitch." Mona said, as Emily let go of a strand of Mona's hair and mouth something to Spencer, who turned to Aria who mentally groaned at having to play along.

"So, Alison…" Aria began, trying to think of something to say.

"More tea?" Asked Mona before four chimes went off.

Mona wordlessly got up and left the room the Liars quickly getting up and following her. They followed her to what looked like a child's toy room while five chairs surrounded a table with "Mystery Date" on it. Walking over, Spencer grabbed a block off a shelf looking at Mona who had already sat down.

"We need to start the game." Mona said.

"What if we don't want to play?" Retorted Spencer, not wanting to play anymore of A's twisted games.

"Four chimes means it's game time." Mona said, nervously looking up at a camera before lifting the box off the board as the Liars took their seats.

"The object of the game is to be ready for your date by acquiring an outfit. Then you get to open the door and find out who your mystery date is. Like this." Mona demonstrated, opening the door showing a picture of Caleb at the Ice Ball.

"Wait, that's from the Ice Ball." Said Hanna, as Aria shook her head.

"No. I'm not gonna sit here and play this stupid game." Aria said.

"Just do it." Whispered Spencer, not wanting to know what A would do if they didn't.

Reluctantly Aria, opened the door moving Caleb's picture aside, only for them to be shocked and terrified when they saw not a picture but a large A.

Aria's mystery date was A.

"No, no, no. no, not happening." Said Aria shaking her head, refusing to believe this.

Just then, two chimes sounded and Mon got up opening a small mailbox pulling out five envelopes.

"There's something for everyone today." Mona said monotonously, passing out the envelopes.

Opening them revealed them to be invitations to prom.

"These are invitations to prom. I think we're playing the game to see who our prom dates will be." Said Emily, Aria even more scared to have A as her prom date.

"No, I'm not." Hanna said, finally tired of this as she faced the camera.

"You win. Okay? You can have us as your precious dolls. But if Caleb shows up here, if you do anything to hurt him, I will kill you." Threatened Hanna.

"Hanna! No." Mona said, internally freaking out.

"You are not Alison. You're Mona, okay? And this is not your house. You're not here alone anymore. There are five of us, and one of him, her, it, bitch." Said Hanna, directly at the camera.

*Control Room*

'Aaah, look at that. Little Hanna grew a backbone. Either that, or she simply has no sense of self-preservation when facing an unknown enemy. Let's find out.' Thought Naruto, turning the siren on watching as they ran to their rooms, turning it off once they were all inside.

Noticing the time, Naruto frowned. It's almost time to turn the generator off, considering this place uses a lot of power, he has to shut the generator off every night so it doesn't overheat. And the back-up power goes on shortly after, though it still takes three minutes to go on.

'Luckily I always have a plan.' Naruto thought, activating the microphones in the walls.

*Later*

The Liars were relieved to see Mona being her normal self when she got them out of their rooms. They were now following her through the dollhouse as she explained what she knew.

"Every night the main generator shuts down like clockwork. It takes exactly 3 minutes for the back-up power to kick in. I have run for 90 seconds in each direction. That's the way out, but there's an old silo at the end, and you have to climb up. There is a ladder, but it's about 50 feet to the top. And you can't get there before the power turns on and all the doors lock again. That leads to a big, empty room. There's nothing there. It's not a way out. But if you go past it, there's a steel door at the end of the hall and it's sealed like a vault."

"Like a bank vault? What's inside?" Spencer asked, wondering what A could be hiding behind a sealed door.

"I'm dying to know, too, Spencer. But I've never made it inside. It's to far to make it back into your room." Said Mona, terrified of what had happened when she didn't make it to her room the last time.

"What happens if you don't make it back in time?" Emily asked, Mona reluctantly telling them knowing they needed to know how serious this was.

"It leaves for days without food or water. It blasts the siren until you'd rather die than listen to it one more second. On a loop it plays a recording of the people that you've left behind, crying at your funeral." Mona explained.

"Is my mom okay?" Asked Mona, having worried about her mom ever since waking up here.

"You know you're Mona." Hanna said, after a moment of silence.

"It wanted me to become Alison. So that's who I am when it's watching. It thinks it beat me. But I'm still here. I'm one who's winning the game." Said Mona, strongly unaware A was listening in on every word.

"Is she okay? My mom?" Mona repeated.

"I saw her a lot in the beginning. But there was a trial. They convicted Ali for your murder." Replied Hanna.

"And they arrested us as accessories." Aria added.

"I didn't think you were wearing that to make a fashion statement." Mona said with sarcasm, as they all rolled their eyes.

"Yep, she's Mona." Muttered Aria.

"Your mom never showed up to the courthouse. We heard that it was all too much for her." Hanna continued, as Mona's eyes lowered in sadness.

"God, Mona, I'm so happy you're okay." Said Hanna, wrapping her arms around her friend.

Mona returned the hug when suddenly she heard a click.

"Did you hear that?" Mona asked.

"Hear what?" Said Spencer, not hearing anything.

Mona heard the clicking again and she knew their time was almost up.

"We've got seventeen seconds. Run!" Mona said as they ran back to their rooms.

*Timeskip*

"You guys, the blocks in the playroom spelled out a name. Charles." Spencer told them as they entered a large room with various stations to set up a prom.

_"Please find your stations."_

Walking over to the tables with folded pieces of paper.

"Aria Montgomery, music committee." Said Aria.

"Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings, decorating committee." Emily read.

"Hanna Marin, food and beverage. Bite me." Said Hanna.

"Alison DiLaurentis, prom queen election committee." Said Mona.

Aria frowned when she saw all the songs.

"All these songs are from like seven years ago." Aria said, flipping through the pages.

"A Night at The Opera. That was the prom theme the last year that Melissa took Ian." Spencer realized, seeing the decorations.

"So A's recreating a prom we already had?" Asked Emily.

"Well, if I'm on the election committee, you can be sure I'll win that crown." Mona said, falling back into her "Alison" roll.

Though before she could continue, a buzzer went off over the PA making them all stop nervous of what they did wrong.

"What does that mean?" Spencer whispered, Mona shaking her head showing she didn't know.

"Uh, do you not want me as prom queen." Mona called out, the answer being one chime meaning yes.

"Then who do you think should be queen?" Asked Mona, nervous since this never happened before.

Alison was A's favorite wasn't she?

Mona motioned for the Liars to say something, even if they really didn't want to. Sighing, Spencer spoke up first.

"Me?"

A buzzer.

"Me?" Asked Emily, hoping it wasn't her.

A buzzer again

"No." Hanna said, stubbornly crossing her arms.

Thankfully a buzzer again rather than a siren.

All eyes turned to a pale Aria, who was shaking her head.

"Mm-mm, no way, not happening." Said Aria.

She already had to be A's date, she was not being his queen!

"Just do it, you want that siren to go off again." Said Spencer.

"No, I am not being prom queen for this lunatic." Aria said quietly.

"Aria please, if you don't I really don't know what they'll do." Mona pleaded, Aria wavering for a moment.

"… Me?" Aria asked reluctantly.

One chime.

"Well uh, congratulations Aria. Even if you're not me, you'll do fine wearing a crown." Mona said, acting like Alison again.

"Sort of like old times, huh, Spencer? Remember when I rigged the election for you to win class president." Said Mona, as Spencer felt her eye twitch before turning back to her station.

"Want to fill some of these out? I'll help you if help me." Said Mona, knowing Spencer will understand what she really meant.

"Sure." Spencer replied, walking over to the ballots.

"If A doesn't mind , maybe we can, all help each other, starting with these ballots." Mona said, as they all gathered around the table.

*Control Room*

'Could they be any more obvious?' Naruto thought, knowing Mona was telling them about the gas mask he had to give her.

While there were some things he had to do as Charlotte wanted it, everything else he had free reign over. And as far as Naruto was concerned, only one of the Liars deserved to be called a queen.

Looking back at the monitors, Naruto saw them now back at their own stations, likely finishing whatever they were plotting.

*Prom Room*

Cutting out some masks, Spencer got a paper cut making her drop them.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, Spencer starting her part.

"So this is gonna be our senior prom? We're decorating with construction paper and tape?" Spencer demanded.

"Maybe that's part of our punishment, to put together the lamest prom ever." Said Emily sarcastically.

"You know, this space is actually pretty awesome. I'm surprised "A" doesn't have the imagination to see it." Said Spencer mockingly.

"It's a big, ugly room." Hanna stated.

"Okay, but what if... What if we use the staircase to make a grand entrance for Aria to walk down? We think Gloria Swanson in Sunset Boulevard. All right, we could rig a bunch of cameras to go off on a timer as you walk down those steps." Said Spencer, looking at her friend who felt increasingly uncomfortable.

"It'd be so easy to take all these copper pipes and use them for drapery rods." Spencer continued.

"And we could use old pipes and make beautiful candelabras. And we could hang wire from the ceiling and hang shapes to create some beautiful shadows and silhouettes." Mona added.

'Just kill me now.' Aria thought, covering her face since she knew she would be the one to walk down the steps.

"That would be A Night at The Opera." Said Spencer, looking at the camera.

*Later*

"So "A's" a guy?" Asked Hanna, glad to finally have something on A.

"I don't know any girls named Charles." Spencer said.

"Why would "A" give you a gas mask. And why would he want me as prom queen?" Asked Aria.

"Ali's his favorite, or at least I thought she was. I thought after the prom, she was the only one he wanted to keep. Now I don't know." Mona said, not sure what to think at this turn of events.

"So our Night at The Opera is going to turn into a scene from Carrie?" Asked Emily.

"No, we're not gonna let that happen." Spencer said before looking in the direction of the vault, wanting to know what was inside.

"I know what you're thinking, Spencer, but I promise you don't have time to make it to that vault." Said Mona, as if reading her mind.

"So have you ever built one?" Mona asked.

"I haven't needed to build one. But I've read about it." Confessed Spencer.

"Build what?" Asked Aria.

"The stuff Spencer said she needed to decorate. If it delivers, we'll have what we need to build a machine that temporarily shuts off the electricity." Replied Mona.

"How long is temporarily?" Hanna asked.

"Long enough to get us out of here." Answered Spencer, before they all heard a click showing the back-up power was going to come on.

"Yeah, we can turn off the power, but what about "A?" And it's his prom. There's no way he's not coming." Reminded Emily, Mona smirking a little.

"I hope you're right, Emily. Because like Hanna said, there's five of us and one of him." Said Mona.

*Control Room*

"…there's five of us and one of him."

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. And here I thought you were one of the smart ones Mona.' Naruto thought.

He'll still give them what they want, if only just to appease his own curiosity of what they're planning.

*Next Day*

_"Good morning. Guten tag. Bom dia. Please find your stations."_

"Oh, wow. This is not what I was expecting." Said Spencer acting surprised whe she saw everything she needed

"So now you're excited? You're actually going to help "A" decorate this place?" Emily asked.

"We can use this to make a curtain for Aria's grand entrance." Said Spencer, acting like she didn't hear Emily while holding a white curtain.

Aria smiling weakly as if she was excited.

"Well, you're on your own." Emily stated, sitting on the ground.

"Em, we're all in this together. What are you doing?" Reminded Aria.

"Taking a stand." Emily retorted.

"By sitting?" Questioned Hanna.

"This isn't my prom. I'm not helping." Replied Emily.

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Spencer demanded.

"I'm being a bitch? Take a look around. Why are you making this easy for A? Oh, my God, drapes! Thanks, A. I'm so excited, I get to have my senior prom in a dungeon." Retorted Emily, sarcasm lacing her tone.

"You know what? Forget it, Emily. I don't need your help." Spencer dismissed, kicking Emily's hand.

"You did that on purpose." Said Emily angrily.

"Get over yourself." Spencer retorted.

"Stop, this is already stressful enough as it is. Spencer, don't start-" Aria said.

"I didn't start anything. The quitter did. That's what you do isn't it, Emily? You quit things. When things are too much for you, you just throw in the towel. I mean, you quit the swim team. You quit Paige. You even quit Maya." Said Spencer.

Scoffing Emily, grabbed Spencer pushing her back before both started fighting. Though as Aria and Hanna tried breaking it up, Mona grabbed several parts putting them in a box and took it away.

"You guys, honestly, I cannot handle this. Please, can we not do this to each other?" Hanna asked after she and Aria managed to pull them apart.

"I'm sorry, Spence. Okay, I know this isn't your fault." Said Emily after a pause.

"Me, too. Look, I'm just trying to make the best of a very bad situation." Spencer replied.

"If you baboons are done fighting, I could use some help over here. Then we can all decorate together." Said Mona, opening one of the boxes while holding a camera out of view of A's camera.

*Later*

"So is everything all set?" Asked Hanna as she and Emily walked over to the stairs where Spencer, Aria, and Mona were setting up the entrance.

"Yeah. We're about as ready as we can be." Replied Spencer.

"Aria, since you're the queen, it's only right I take the pictures to capture how good you look." Mona said, holding the camera.

"You know how to work that, right?" Asked Emily.

"Yeah. It's just point and shoot, isn't it?" Replied Mona, looking at the intricate workings Spencer made.

"Yeah, just save it for tonight though, 'cause there's only one first picture. You know what I mean?" Spencer said, lowering the camera so it didn't accidently go off.

"Got it." Said Mona as the PA sounded again.

_"Good afternoon. Guten tag. Boa tarde. Please follow the lighted pathway and return to your rooms."_

"We got this." Emily said, seeing Hanna looking nervous.

Once they arrived at their rooms they all saw dresses, gloves, and make-up bags on their beds.

"A thought of everything." Aria said, as all the doors shut behind them.

Looking back at the dress on her bed Aria would begrudgingly admit it was a beautiful, even if it was from A.

It was crimson in color, the skirt being long and flowing that it would glide light across the ground, it was tight around the waist with the top part leaving her upper back and shoulders exposed, being attached to a choker that'd go around her neck, and a small slit in the center.

'Why does this look so… familiar?' Aria thought, feeling like she's seen the dress before.

Grabbing the collar Aria looked on the inside to confirm her suspicions, she was right when she found a small stitching of a swirl.

'How did A get this?' Thought Aria in worry as to how A got this dress.

More importantly, WHO A had gotten the dress from?

Deciding to focus on her current problem, Aria grabbed the dress, finding a crown underneath.

'Why me?' Aria thought, wondering why A was suddenly focusing on her.

*Later*

Spencer, Emily, Hanna, and Mona stood at the top of the stairs, all of them nervous and creeped out by all the mannequins dressed up looking at them.

"Am I the only one who has goosebumps?" Mona asked.

"No." Replied the three Liars.

"Where's Aria?" Asked Hanna.

"I don't think she's here yet." Spencer answered, thinking A wanted to wait for Aria's big entrance as Prom Queen.

Suddenly, lights came on spinning around the room.

"I guess that means we're supposed to dance." Said Emily, the other three looking at her before walking down the stairs.

Looking around the room, the four were unaware of one of the supposed mannequins wearing a fox mask watching them.

After a moment of "socializing" the girls heard the music stop and the PA system turn on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your prom queen… Aria Montgomery!"

Aria stood at the top of the stairs wearing the red dress and crown, while a cheering track played. Knowing this was their chance, Spencer walked up the stairs.

"Charles… we have something for you." Said Spencer taking Aria's hand leading her down the stairs, as Hanna revealed another crown

"You should be standing up here, Charles. It's what you want, isn't it?" Spencer asked, ignoring the glare Aria was giving her.

She may have agreed to this plan but that didn't mean she liked it!

"This is your prom, Charles. You should be crowned the king." Added Hanna as they all looked around for where he could be.

'I can't believe I have to do this.' Naruto thought, knowing he'll have to step out to see what exactly their plan is.

Moving into view the girls eyes all turned to his fox-masked visage, all of them looking nervous once they saw him. Stepping around the mannequins Naruto saw Mona raising the camera, likely something to temporarily blind him.

"Wait for it." Spencer whispered knowing they only had one chance and they needed him close enough

'Alright, that's enough of that.' Thought Naruto stopping just short of the distance they needed him at.

The girls stood worriedly when Charles didn't walk any closer, did he know what they were planning?

Pulling out his phone, Naruto pressed a button causing the mannequins to suddenly move out of the way, worrying the Liars. Pressing another button caused the music to play again.

(Play-Within Temptation-All I Need)

Naruto held out his hand and bowed lightly, making the Liars begin to internally freak out, knowing what he wanted.

Working to control her breathing Aria stepped forward whispering in Spencer's ear as she did.

"When you get the chance, use it." Aria whispered, ignoring her friends trying to stop her.

Once she was close enough, Aria hesitated for a moment before placing her hand in Charles'. He then guided her to the now clear dance floor, before taking a step back and raising his right hand. Aria, realizing what the dance was, as she raised her right hand making it hover just over his. Spinning around each other once, before repeating the motion with their left hands raised, and a final time with both hands, then her right and his left hands clasped with the other hands on each other backs.

The entire time Aria was thinking, 'How did he know I knew this dance?'

Not many people knew this but Aria was taught how to dance when she was younger, and while it wouldn't be that surprising that Charles would know she was taught to dance, how did he know it was this specific one?

'Once is chance, twice is coincidence, please don't let there be third.' Aria mentally pleaded as the song ended.

"Thank you." Said Aria, while Charles nodded once before escorting her back to her friends.

Nodding to Spencer once they were close enough and Charles let her go, who looked to Mona.

"Now!" Spencer said, as Mona pressed the button causing the lights to flash brightly in Charles face

"Let's go." Said Spencer once they were sure Charles was blinded

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Emily said as they all ran for the exit

"Let's go, let's go, let's go. Go, go!" Shouted Spencer, running down the hall, though she stopped short and looked in the direction of the vault.

Looking back and forth between the exit and the vault, Spencer turned back and ran to the vault needing to know what was inside.

*With Naruto*

'Son of a bitch!' Naruto cursed, covering his eyes.

He knew that was going to happen, but damn if it didn't sting!

Blinking a couple times until the spots faded, Naruto looked in the direction they ran off in sighing.

'Great, now I'll have to punish them otherwise Charlotte will throw a fit.' Naruto thought while he didn't really care what Charlotte wanted, there was no stopping her from selling him out and then doing something even worse.

Suddenly, an alarm went off on his phone making his eyes widen.

Someone was in his vault!

*With Spencer*

Opening the door, Spencer looked around the vault, unable to see much from the lack of light. Rubbing her arms gently Spencer saw the lights whirring to life illuminating the vault.

'What is this stuff?' Spencer thought, not seeing what she expected from A/Charles.

There were pictures, toys, and other such knick-knacks. She even saw a crib with a stuffed fox inside.

She also saw a projector with film inside it. Curious as to what it could be, Spencer turned it on as it began playing footage of two children, a boy and a girl, running around laughing and playing.

"If this is your vault, then these are the things you treasure the most." Spencer said to herself, looking at the screen intently.

She couldn't help but feel like she'd seen the girl before and the boy, while not as recognizable, Spencer felt like she should recognize him as well,

"Hey, you two come over here!"

Spencer watched as the two children ran over to the person holding the camera, revealing a beautiful woman with long bright red hair and violet eyes.

"Wave to the camera."

Both children smiled at waved at the camera.

"Oh good job, now give mommy a kiss and you can go back to playing."

The little boy leaned up and kissed his mother on the cheek making her laugh lightly, before kissing him on the head.

"Such a good boy now go on. Oh Aria, make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble. Okay, sweetie?"

"Yes Ms. Kushina!"

Spencer stared at the image in shock. That little girl is Aria! That's why she looked familiar. But if that's Aria, does that mean the boy is Charles?

"Is that you, Charles?" Spencer asked turning, around seeing him standing right behind her.

While she couldn't see his face, she knew he was definitely not happy.

"Spencer?" Mona called out, startling Spencer and making her look away seeing Mona walk in looking around the vault.

Looking back Spencer saw Charles was gone.

"This is not at all what I thought it would be. A has a soul." Said Mona, grabbing a picture of the boy and the younger Aria.

"Spencer! Spencer, where are you?" Someone called out.

Spencer breathed heavily still in shock at what she just learned.

*With Naruto*

'Damn it! She wasn't supposed to go in there, nobody is supposed to go in there!' Naruto thought in anger.

Grabbing his phone again, Naruto frowned when he saw the monitors for the dollhouse were found, pressing a button Naruto wirelessly wiped the hard drives making it so they can't be traced back here.

Calming himself down, Naruto returned to the control room seeing the girls made it outside, but saw they were still trapped.

*With the girls*

Pushing the doors open the girls were relieved to finally be back outside, only to find the area fenced in with lights.

"We're still trapped." Said Hanna.

"We can climb it. Let's go." Emily said, eager to get away from here.

"Stop!" Shouted Spencer in fear, seeing the fence was electrocuted.

Stopping short of touching the fence the girls backed away, just as music started playing over the PA.

"There's no way out." Said Mona helplessly.

"I-I'm not going back down there." Aria stated, both in fear of what will be waiting for them and of who's behind the mask.

Suddenly the doors closed themselves and locked, trapping the girls outside.

"You may be a dude but you're still a bitch." Said Hanna looking at the camera.

As if in response the lights and music turned off, drowning them in darkness.

"You guys, in the vault, I was so close to Charles I could feel his breath." Spencer said lowly.

"Was there anything about him that you recognized? A smell?" Asked Mona.

"She's not Jenna." Emily said in response, as Spencer concentrated.

She felt there was something familiar about him, she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I don't know, I can't pinpoint it. But there was something that was really familiar." Said Spencer.

"You mean like the way he moved?" Aria asked, Spencer shaking her head.

"No, it was…" Said Spencer walking towards the camera.

"Like when you meet a pen-pal or like a cousin or somebody that you knew when you were really little." Spencer said.

"So you're saying you think you know Charles a little but you feel like you know him a lot?" Asked Hanna.

"I can't explain, it was just… it was just a feeling." Spencer said, leaving out the video she saw along with something else she felt.

After seeing the vault, Spencer felt like the person running the dollhouse was someone else. She still felt like there was someone named Charles, but he wasn't running the dollhouse, someone else was.

'I know I've seen him somewhere and his mother, they looked familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.' Spencer thought suddenly pulled from her thoughts when thunder sounded.

"It's gonna get cold out here tonight." Said Emily, rubbing her arms.

"Where do you think we are?" Mona asked, looking around.

"We don't… we don't know how long we were out before we got here, so…" Said Aria, knowing they could be anywhere by now.

"We could be in the Amazon right now." Hanna said, throwing her arms out.

"No, we're in the northern hemisphere. That's the waning moon." Said Spencer.

"I was saying that facetiously." Hanna said,

"Wow, that's an eleven letter word, Hanna." Said Mona sarcastically before jumping when lightning flashed.

"This fence is like a giant lightning rod." Emily said, nearly freaking out.

"You gonna let us fry out?" Demanded Hanna, with more lightning going off as if in response.

Huddling together for when it started raining, the girls hoped they won't have to stay out here long.

Though after a while of no rain they looked in confusion, they could hear rain fall but couldn't see it.

"Uh guys, what the hell is that?" Hanna asked, as they all saw something above them and they could see rain.

"It's a holographic ceiling, they're used to hide secure facilities. Basically, if someone tried seeing this place from an elevated location they'd only see whatever the ceiling showed them but we can still everything on the outside. It also keeps out things like rain, snow, and hail." Aria explained, getting surprised looks from her friends.

"What?" Asked Aria

"Aria, how do you know that?" Spencer asked slowly, even she didn't know what that is.

"I learned about it when I was kid." Replied Aria.

"Alright well then if it's up, does that mean A or Charles put it up? And if so how and why?" Emily said.

"Let's not think about it. A alone is bad enough. Let's think what they could do if they have enough power to set up something like that." Said Spencer, seeing how big the ceiling is knowing it'd take a lot of money and manpower to set up something like that.

*Next Morning*

Waking up slowly, Aria groaned as she sat up from the hard ground. Though she woke up instantly when she saw something in the little area, something that definitely wasn't there before.

"Guys, guys, guys, wake up." Aria said, shaking her friends.

"What is it?" Asked Spencer, sitting up.

"I think A left us something." Said Aria, pointing to the cardboard box.

That got the girls attention looking at the box, backing away from it not knowing what's inside.

"What do you think it is?" Asked Emily.

"It's probably empty or a severed head." Hanna suggested morbidly.

The Liars looked at the box debating if they should open it or not.

"Well if no one else will…" Said Spencer approaching the box.

Stepping close to the box looking at it warily, as if it'll suddenly come to life and attack them, Spencer saw a note taped to the top of it. Quickly grabbing the note, Spencer unfolded it.

"Don't say I never I did anything for you -A." Spencer read, tossing the note aside and opening the box surprised at what was inside.

"What, what is it?" Asked Mona

Grabbing what was in the box they saw it was a blanket and a bottle water. Surprised at this, the other Liars looked in the box finding more blankets, water, and granola bars.

"What is this supposed to be? Is supposed to be an apology? Well, you can forget it bitch." Hanna said towards the camera.

"Hanna, how about let's not piss off the person that could have just left us here to starve, dehydrate, or freeze." Spencer said, not wanting Hanna to piss A off any more than they already did.

"How do we know he didn't poison that stuff?" Retorted Hanna.

"It's not poisoned." Aria cut in, having already opened a bottle and taken a drink.

"Aria! Why would do that?" Said Emily, worried that her friend would trust anything given to them by A.

"I doubt A or Charles or whoever they are would go through all the trouble of kidnapping us just to poison us." Said Aria.

'And if who I think is involved, they wouldn't hurt me.' Aria thought though really hoping they weren't involved.

*Timeskip-Five Days*

The girls were startled awake when they heard the doors creaking open and the PA system.

_"Bonjour. Good morning. Buenos Dias. Please enter and follow the lighted pathway."_

The girls traded looks unsure if they should go down there, while it could have been a lot worse out here, they still didn't want to go back down there.

"I mean, I-I don't want to stay up here but I'm also scared to death to go back down there." Said Aria.

_"Please enter and follow the lighted pathway."_

"You've been here the longest, Mona. What do we do?" Hanna asked.

"I honestly don't know, maybe this was our punishment. Maybe it's not mad at us anymore." Said Mona as ever since the others arrived things have gotten strange with Charles focus now shifting to Aria for some reason.

"Let's all stick together." Said Emily.

"Always." Spencer agreed as they joined arms before heading back down into the dollhouse.

They followed the lighted pathway until they suddenly went off along with all the lights.

"What the hell?" Hanna asked.

Unseen to the girls Naruto, wearing a gas mask and the standard A attire, stepped out behind them throwing down a cannister of knockout gas startling them all. Turning, they all screamed seeing A approaching them before he grabbed Mona forcing another gas mask over her face.

"Mona! Mona!"

"Mona!"

The girls coughed from the smoke before falling unconscious.

*Later*

The Liars were now lying on metal morgue tables with only sheets covering their bodies. Opening her eyes, Aria looked around seeing she was in a morgue with she and her friends lying on metal tables. Fearing the worst, Aria reached out for Hanna shaking her gently.

"Hanna." Whispered Aria, Hanna jerking awake followed by Emily and Spencer.

"Is this a hospital?" Asked Hanna.

"Looks more like a morgue." Emily replied, Spencer groaning as she sat up.

"It feels like someone ripping my brain out through my eye sockets." Said Spencer.

"What did A do to us?" Hanna questioned, Emily looking under her sheet and sighing in relief.

"Thank god. I thought for second A harvested our organ." Emily said.

"Emily, we'd be dead." Stated Hanna.

"You only need one kidney." Emily retorted, making Hanna and Aria pause for a moment before checking for any scars.

"Hey, guys, I think A wanted to make us look dead to send a message to our families." Said Spencer.

"What do you mean?" Aria asked.

"So they'd stop looking for us." Answered Emily.

Just then, they heard wheels squeaking and saw Mona, now dressed in a candy stripper outfit, pushing a cart with aspirin and juice.

"Aspirin? Juice?" Offered Mona.

"Mona, what the hell is going on? What happened to us?" Hanna asked, wanting to know what A did to them.

"I've asked you not to call me that ever again Hanna. That bitch is dead to me." Said Mona back to her Alison role.

"Okay, Ali… Ali, do you know what A did to us? We're scared." Aria said, hoping A didn't do anything to them while they were unconscious.

"I'm scared too." Replied Mona quietly.

"How long have we been here? How long were we unconscious?" Spencer asked, taking the aspirin and juice.

"Only a few hours." Mona answered to their minor relief.

"I've been in my room until now. That's all I know."

"Are you sure that's all you know?" Asked Emily.

Before Mona could reply the PA sounded.

_"Please return to your rooms and find your surprises."_

Mona looked at the camera that zeroed in on her.

"No." Said Mona.

_"Please return to your rooms and find your surprises."_

"I said, no." Mona repeated refusing to play these games anymore before three chimes went off.

"Three chimes means we have to go to our rooms or else…" Said Mona, now afraid pushing the cart out.

The Liars quickly followed keeping the sheets up to cover their decency.

"Ali. Ali. Ali, wait up. Please talk to us." Emily called out.

"Or else what?" Asked Aria, wanting to know what would happen, as Mona turned on them.

"It steals you in the night and puts you in the hole." Mona said.

"Please return to your rooms and find your surprises."

"I hate surprises." Muttered Spencer.

"Whatever the hole is I don't wanna go there." Hanna said.

The girls hesitated for a moment not sure what to do before going to their rooms, looking back to each other one last time before going in, Aria going in last.

That's when the screaming started.

*Three Weeks Later-With Naruto*

C: Alison is going to the Kissing Rock. I left a car to guide her to the dollhouse.

N: I'll be waiting.

Putting his phone down Naruto turned to the computer as he located where Alison. He found her with Caleb and…

"Fitzgerald." Naruto growled, his eyes briefly glowing red.

If there's someone he hated with his entire being, it was Ezra Fitzgerald. He was going to take a special kind of pleasure when he gets that sick bastard locked in a deep dark cell far away where he can't hurt Aria again.

Even if she hates him forever, he won't let her be hurt by this bastard ever again.

*Dollhouse*

_"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival."_

The Liars doors were all unlocked as they hesitantly came out.

_"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival."_

Aria and Spencer were the first to come out, both looking shaken from what they've gone through. Spencer noticed her friend, now having crimson streaks in her hair as opposed to the pink streaks she used to have.

Exiting their rooms slow, Spencer flinching when her door closed. Emily came out next looking shaken holding herself.

"I'd ask if you were okay…" Emily began.

"Let's not talk about what we just went through. At least not until we get out of here." Said Aria twirling one of the red streaks, a habit she developed to keep herself calm.

"I don't know if I could even find the words." Spencer said near tears

Hanna's door opened as she stepped out though unable to meet her friends eyes.

"We're all together again. Okay, it's gonna be okay." Emily said, reassuringly wrapping her in a hug.

_"Please proceed to Ali's room and prepare for arrival."_

"I don't wanna get in trouble again. Let's just go." Said Hanna as they went to Mona's room.

Upon opening the door, they found Mona gone and several boxes.

"Be careful." Aria said when Emily walked over to the boxes, not knowing what's in them.

Opening the boxes, they found it was all Alison's stuff.

"This is all Ali's stuff from her room at home." Said Emily, before Spencer grabbed a newspaper.

"You guys, Ali's murder conviction was overturned. They're letting her go." Spencer said in surprise.

"If that's even a real paper." Stated Hanna, from her place by the door.

"How did A get all this stuff?" Emily asked no one in particular.

"You're seriously still asking how?" asked Aria, having eventually learned it didn't matter "how" it was "why".

"Yeah, Aria's right. Question down here is why." Spencer agreed.

"Did A force you guys to sign the welcome card for Ali?" Asked Hanna after a moment, making the three look at each other unsurely.

"Oh, my god. I think we're getting ready for Ali's arrival. The real Ali, not Mona." Emily said, realizing why A wanted them to set up her room.

"Oh, Ali, no." Said Spencer, reading more of the paper.

"What? What is it, Spencer?" Aria asked, leaning to read as well.

"'DiLaurentis was offered police protection but declined citing the need to heal privately with her family.'" Read Spencer.

"So, Ali's a sitting duck." Emily said in realization.

The girls looked up when they heard the camera whirring, Hanna quickly looking away and going over to the boxes.

"If A brings Ali here does that mean he won't need Mona anymore?" Asked Hanna, afraid for her best friend.

"So where is she?" Aria said

*Later*

"I can't believe Ali saved all this. This from the day we were at the lake." Hanna commented, flipping through a photo album while the others were setting everything up.

"Well, Ali was in rare form that day, remember. She insulted everyone we'd ever met." Added Spencer.

"We let her call Lucas, Hermie." Hanna said.

"We let her blind Jenna." Aria said, though she knew something Ali did that was worse.

"We are not the same people we were back then. Including Ali." Defended Emily.

'No, she's pretty much the same, only learning a little humility and being the victim for once.' Aria thought, not saying it out loud so as to not start anything.

The others didn't say anything, though Spencer noticed something on a toy boat, a C and D carved into the back. Looking up at the camera for a moment before looking back at the boat.

Aria meanwhile, sorted through the closet until she saw something carved into the back.

"Hey, Spence, can you come help me with this?" asked Aria

"What? Help you with what?" Spencer asked, quickly hiding the boat.

"Uh, the rod's just a little bit loose." Aria said, quickly hoping Spencer would realize what she meant.

"I don't know. Hanna, can you please do it?" Asked Spencer.

"She's busy." Said Aria, Spencer, looking up now realizing what Aria meant and went over to the closet.

"What?" Spencer asked, looking seeing a message carved into the back.

He's going to kill me -M

"You see what I mean?" Questioned Aria.

"Oh, yeah, I see…" Spencer replied, knowing they had to get out of here.

*Later*

Aria, Spencer, and Emily all entered Hanna's room seeing her looking at a newspaper.

"You got a box too." Emily stated.

"A is making this house our home." Said Aria, holding her old pig toy.

"You guys, Charles took our stuff before he took us. I thought that I lost this ages ago." Spencer said, holding her bracelet.

"A planned on bringing us here the whole time. To live like his dolls." Said Emily, feeling sick at the thought.

"This articles about our families. All of them." Hanna said, getting up and handing them the paper.

"They're barely hanging on to hope." Said Hanna hopelessly.

"I don't wanna hear that. Like you said that's probably not even real." Emily said.

"Well, real or not… they don't know where we are. They don't even know if we're alive. Can you just imagine what they're going through?" Said Aria, worried about her family and how they are right now.

"It plays in my head on a loop. Day after day, night after night." Spencer said, Aria having enough and giving Spencer the paper and rounding on the camera.

"I will kill you for what you're doing to our families! I don't care who you are, do you hear me?!" Said Aria, as Emily and Spencer held her back.

"Aria, stop. Calm down." Spencer said.

Though unnoticed to everyone, one of the lamp's flickered for a moment.

Aria glared at the camera for a moment, hoping A or Charles or whoever the hell it is was watching.

"Not knowing if we're okay has made my mom physically sick. They took her to the hospital." Hanna choked near tears.

"Hanna…" Aria began not sure what to say glaring at the camera again.

"Hanna…" Said Spencer looking at the camera before her eye caught something.

"Let's just all help Hanna unpack. Hanna I'm gonna help you unpack. We're gonna find Mona and we're gonna get out of here tonight." Spencer whispered.

"How?" Asked Emily, Spencer pausing for a moment before going back over to the box.

"Did you guys know, um, I won an Etch A Sketch contest when I was in the third grade?" Spencer said offhandedly.

"Of course, you did." Replied Aria, knowing what Spencer meant.

"I can draw some really, really pretty pictures. The generator still shuts down with the switch-over." Spencer whispered.

"Yeah, I heard it too but I was too scared to leave my room." Responded Emily, as Spencer finished her drawing.

"See?" Spencer asked, showing them what she wrote.

Charles is a DiLaurentis

*Later*

Sitting in her closet, Hanna stared sadly at the picture of her and her mom, before she heard the generator go off and her door open showing Spencer.

"Hanna, let's go." Said Spencer as they met Aria and Emily and began speed walking to the game room.

"'Chandelier's rituals. Sister launched lair. A ruler's list chained.' They're all anagrams." Said Spencer.

"For Charles DiLaurentis."

"Some of those toys in Ali's room were hers but some of them were his." Spencer continued.

"I feel like they grew up together." Said Aria.

"If I'm right, everything that matters most to Charles is in this vault or whoever the hell has been watching us." Said Spencer.

"Wait what do you mean, isn't Charles watching us?" Asked Emily.

"Honestly? I don't think so. I think this is someone else working with Charles. But either way, if we get in, we can use what's inside to bargain our way out." Said Spencer.

"But Mona said we won't make it to the vault before the power comes on." Emily reminded.

"Okay, if I'm right, this is as far as we need to go. I counted the steps to the vault from the prom room." Said Spencer entering the room

"Of course, you did." Aria said not really surprised.

"It's 84. And that's just one hallway over. Coming back this way, it's 81 steps. The vault is on the other side of this wall." Said Spencer, moving stuff out of the way to get a closer look.

"Yeah, but how does that help us? We can't bust through there." Said Emily.

"Charles disappeared like Houdini when Mona came into the room. So there's gotta be like a secret passage way or like a trapdoor or something.'" Said Spencer, stubbornly banging on the wall trying to find something that'd show secret passage

"Wait, do you guys hear that? I think the generator is coming back on." Said Hanna, just as the siren began blaring.

"He knows that we're out." Stated Aria.

"Just help me move it. Come on!" Spencer said, refusing to give up now.

The girls tried moving the bunk beds until Emily saw something behind the cabinet. Going over to it she saw there was a vent.

"There's something behind this. Come on, there could be like a passageway or something." Said Emily as she and Spencer pushed the cabinet aside.

With some effort, she managed to pull the grate off causing the siren to stop.

"Come on!" Emily said crawling through the vent

"Go." Said Spencer going next, as Aria looked at the camera

'I swear it better not be you.' Aria thought, crawling in.

Emily kicked the grate off and entered the vault looking around as the others came through.

"A does have a soul." Emily commented, Aria looking around in muted shock.

'Oh my god.' Aria thought covering her mouth.

Spencer went to the projector and turned it on playing the same clip as before.

"Hey, you two come over here!"

"Wave to the camera."

"Oh good job, now give mommy a kiss and you can go back to playing."

"Such a good boy now go on. Oh Aria make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble okay sweetie."

"Yes Ms. Kushina!"

Emily and Hanna looked at Aria in shock, seeing her look at the screen in sadness.

*With Naruto*

Naruto looked at the monitor showing the video in sadness, grabbing a necklace he'd never taken off.

'Mom.' Thought Naruto sadly.

*Vault*

Looking at her friends, Spencer looked up at the camera.

"Game on, Charles." Spencer said.

Going back to the projector, Spencer prepared to grab it only to be stopped.

"No don't!" Aria said stopping Spencer, much to her friends surprise.

"Aria, what are you doing? This is the only way to get Mona back!" Spencer said.

"Just don't okay. Look we're all mad okay, I'm mad, but just don't destroy anything. Let me try." Said Aria, getting disbelieving looks but Spencer looking at her intently.

"Fine, one chance then we're torching this place." Said Spencer, Aria nodding in thanks.

Looking up at the camera, Aria wasn't sure to be angry or sad.

"That's you isn't it. Watching us." Said Aria, knowing he was there.

"Look I don't care why or how this happened but give us Mona and let us go. Then maybe you and I can talk this out, right after I kick your sorry ass!" Aria said, much to her friends disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?! You wanna talk with this lunatic, after everything he's done!?" asked Hanna in anger and disbelief.

"Hanna just let me handle-"

"No! I'm done playing nice." Hanna said, grabbing the tape footage before Aria could try stopping her, destroying it.

Aria looked at the footage as it was destroyed in fear.

"You idiot, do you realize what you just did?" Aria demanded.

"Yeah, I'm taking A's soul." Retorted Hanna, throwing the burning footage into the crib.

Now panicking Aria looked around for something to put the fire out with, before grabbing the drapes hanging on the wall and ripping them down. Only to reveal a window with Naruto standing there wearing the black hoodie and face mask of the A-Team.

"Spencer, put the fire out." Said Aria throwing the drapes to Spencer.

"What no, give me those!" Hanna said trying to take the drapes from Spencer.

"Guys can you please stop and focus!" Emily said seeing the fire was starting to spread.

"Enough!" Shouted Aria, stopping Hanna and Spencer.

"Why are you trying to stop us after everything that bastard did to us?!" Demanded Hanna

"Because this is all he has left from his mother! How would you feel if someone destroyed everything you had from your mom? Now Spencer, put the fire out." Aria ordered before turning back to Naruto.

"That is you isn't it, Naruto?" asked Aria, saying his name for the first time in years.

Naruto didn't say anything as he looked between his former friend and his possessions being burned. He was snapped from his thoughts from Aria talking again.

"Naruto, please just let us out, give us Mona back." Aria said looking at him pleadingly, hoping some part of him still cared about her enough to listen.

Looking at her for moment, Naruto then reached out and pulled the fire alarm turning the sprinklers on.

"Let's go!" Spencer said seeing the door open

"Thank you." Said Aria, running out the room.

"Mona!"

"Mona!"

"Mona!"

"Mona, where are you? Can you hear us?"

The girls ran through the dollhouse opening doors looking for Mona, coughing from the smoke as Spencer hadn't managed to put out the fire before it could spread.

"Mona!"

"Mona!"

"Mona!"

"Mona!"

They soon found her in the hole, crying in relief that they found her and holding herself.

"Oh, my God. Help me, please." Mona pleaded.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on." Said Spencer, running to get some rope.

"Please get me out." Begged Mona

Once they managed to get Mona out, they ran for the exit climbing up the ladder. When they reached the top they all ran outside in relief, Hanna straight into Caleb's arms and Emily into Alison's.

Meanwhile, Aria breathed in deeply at the adrenaline finally wore off and the recent events that just happened came crashing into her.

Naruto was working with A/Charles. He held them prisoner for weeks. He did who knows what to Spencer, Emily, and Hanna, and he made their families believe they were dead.

She remembered the bright-eyed boy that always played with her, who cheered her up whenever she was sad, who made her laugh at his terrible jokes, and his mother who treated her like her own daughter. And what did she do when he was at his lowest point and needed someone to be there for him?

She spat in his face and left him alone.

'Is this supposed to be karma for what I did?' Aria thought numbly not even reacting when Ezra pulled her into a hug.

"Spencer?" Toby called out, seeing his girlfriend for the first time in three weeks.

"Toby. Oh, my god." Whispered Spencer, running into his arms and holding him tightly before kissing him.

Though as much as she'd like to enjoy the moment, she had to tell him what they've learned.

"We know who it is. We have a name." Spencer said, whether it was Charles or this Naruto guy, they had a name.

"It's Andrew, babe. And we're gonna get him." Toby swore.

"Hey, there's another girl down here." Said one of the officers, getting the Liars attention that there was someone else down there.

Looking they saw a girl, who Emily recognized as Sara Harvey.

"I met Sara's friends, remember. She lived in Courtland. She went missing around the same time Ali did." Said Emily.

"Has she been down there that whole time? Though I think the more important question is, Aria, who the hell is Naruto?" Demanded Hanna, still angry at Aris for stopping her from destroying the vault.

Aria gulped seeing all eyes were now on her, while not knowing what she was supposed to say or do.

**Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Episode: Songs of Innocence**

"Kaa-san, why are we here again?" Asked seven-year-old Naruto, looking up at his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, as they walked through Rosewood.

"I told you, Naru-chan. I'm here to give a speech to the children, and you are here, because I can't leave you alone for barely five minutes without you getting into some sort of trouble. Besides, this might be a good chance to make some friends." Kushina said, Naruto looking at her confused.

"But I have you as my friend." Replied Naruto.

"I meant friends your own age Naruto." Kushina said frowning, knowing it's difficult for her son to make friends.

Not from lack of trying, Naruto was just different from other 'normal' kids his age. While most kids like playing games and going outside, Naruto is one who prefers drawing, riddles and puzzles, and being creative.

It was Kushina's hope that being away from New York and in small towns would help Naruto make friends.

Soon, they arrived at the Rosewood Community Center where Kushina would give her speech, though this speech is aimed at young girls. Naruto already saw lots of children already there with their parents.

"Okay this is gonna take a while. If you get bored, you have some stuff with you to draw with, but do not wonder off." Said Kushina sternly.

"I won't promise." Naruto said.

Smiling, Kushina kissed his forehead.

"Love you." Said Kushina before going.

After Kushina began speaking, Naruto looked around seeing everyone listening. With a sigh, Naruto went to the back of the room before pulling out some paper and pencils Naruto started drawing in silence.

Though it was soon interrupted.

"Hey." Someone said, making Naruto look up to see who it was.

He saw it was a girl, about a year younger than him with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Uh, hi." Replied Naruto awkwardly.

"Why are you sitting back here alone?" The girl asked curiously.

"I got bored listening to Kaa-san's speech and wanted to draw." Replied Naruto.

"Kaa-san?" Asked the girl, not sure what that meant.

"It means mother in Japanese. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced.

"Oh! Nice to meet you, I'm Aria Montgomery." Replied Aria excitedly with a smile.

"So, can I join you?" Aria asked, surprising the young boy.

"You like to draw?" Said Naruto, Aria nodding.

"Mm-hm, I like drawing, any kind of art really. So can I?" Said Aria, Naruto nodding after a moment.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a small smile, handing Aria some paper and a pencil.

"Great!" Said Aria, sitting next to Naruto as they started drawing together.

Neither knowing this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

***Present***

_'What happened to you, Naruto?'_ Aria thought sadly, wondering why he would work with A and do who knows what to her friends in the dollhouse.

Aria knew he had no love for Alison. He hated her, in fact, and didn't particularly care for Emily, Spencer, or Hanna. He didn't dislike them either, he was just neutral to them, and Aria wasn't really sure what he felt towards her now, considering how things ended the last time they met.

Shaking those thoughts for now, Aria entered Spencer's hospital room finding her awake.

"Hey." Spencer greeted distractedly.

"Hey." Replied Aria, pulling a chair closer to the bed and sat down.

"You still have those streaks in your hair." Remarked Spencer, still seeing the red streaks from the dollhouse.

"Yeah I do." Aria said. having planned to wash them out but for now, decided against it.

They remained silent, unsure what else to say, considering the last time they saw each other was after they escaped the dollhouse and Hanna demanded to know who Naruto was.

Thankfully, for Aria, they were rushed to hospital before she had to answer.

Now though…

"Who's Naruto?" Spencer asked.

"Hm?" asked Aria, playing dumb with the hope of avoiding this for as long possible.

Or at least until she finds Naruto and beats some answers out of him.

"In the vault you called A, Naruto. You knew who he was. You knew that woman in the video. In fact, you were IN the video. Who. Is. Naruto?" Spencer demanded.

Aria fidgeted nervously in her seat, making Spencer sigh.

"Aria, I promise whatever you tell me, I won't judge you and I won't tell Hanna, Emily, or Alison until you want me to." Said Spencer.

"Really?" Aria asked worriedly.

"Really, we're Team Sparia remember." Spencer said jokingly, Aria laughing lightly before sobering up.

"Naruto used to come here to Rosewood with his mother, when we were all really little. His mom would give a speech to all the girls about following our dreams and being the best we can be, you remember." Said Aria, jogging Spencer's memory.

"Oh yeah, Kushina Uzumaki, the CEO of Whirlpool Industries, and her son came here every year." Spencer said remembering the woman she and several other girls looked up to. In Spencer's case, Kushina partly inspired Spencer's hard-working attitude.

"I originally met Naruto during the first time he and his mom came to Rosewood. She was giving the speech, and me, being only 4 years old, I didn't understand what was being said and curious, walked to the back of the room. I saw him just sitting there all alone. I asked him why and he told how he was bored with his mother's speech and wanted to draw. Even back then I liked to draw, so I asked if I could join him. He said yes and we became friends after that." Aria explained wistfully.

"Aw, that's so cute," Spencer said imagining a smaller version of Aria.

"Yeah, there was a bit of a distance between us, since he lived in New York due his mother's headquarters being based there. It made our friendship a bit tough to maintain in the beginning, because there was such a huge distance between us." Aria said, looking out the window of her room, a sad expression on her face before she turned back to Spencer, "But despite that, we made time for each other. Didn't matter what was going on, we always hung out for a whole day once a month**, **though sometimes I managed to convince one of my parents to take me up there for longer periods of time."

"Alright, so far so good" Spencer said, beckoning Aria to continue.

"When we did hang out, we did everything. I mean, we drew, we painted, even getting paint all over each other a lot, we brainstormed writing ideas and stories. Not typical things that kids do, but it just all the things that we loved to do, and they worked for us. He wasn't just a friend, he was my best friend." Aria said.

"I get the feeling, Aria, that you two almost became more than just friends." Spencer pointed out.

"You picked up on that, huh?" Aria said, suddenly becoming sad. "Well we probably could have been but there were a few things that got in the way."

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"Naruto had…problems. Like, he was extremely hyperactive. He couldn't sit still. And around the time we turned 12, he seemed to become almost…obsessed with me."

"Wait, what?" Spencer asked in confusion.

"Like, maybe not obsessed with me, but rather he was desperate to be around me. He wanted to spend more time with me, which would be fine, but he seemed almost desperate. He'd light up with such joy whenever we hung out but became sad and almost depressed whenever I had to leave. Maybe that was just because I was his only friend and he was afraid of losing me, but I don't really know." Aria said sadly.

"And then I met you guys," Aria continued. "And I started spending less time with him. As I'm sure you remember, being friends with Alison demanded a lot of time."

"Yeah, and don't I know it." Spencer scoffed, having come into conflict with Alison on several issues over the years.

"It wasn't just that I was spending less time with him in favor of you guys. Alison didn't think highly of him back then. And she bullied him. Calling him names and making fun of him. He hated her for that, and I imagine he still hates her now."

"Wouldn't really surprise me. Alison wasn't exactly humble back then," Spencer said, not finding any fault there, since at 13, Alison was already doing things like that, like dubbing Lucas as Hermie and Mona as a Loser.

"It certainly put another dent in our friendship. He didn't like that I was hanging out with the girl who was making his social life a nightmare." Aria said. "Honestly, I tried to tell him that I didn't really care that much about Alison. I mean, I saw what she was doing to people, but I ignored it because I had made friends with you, Emily and Hanna. I didn't want to lose you guys."

"Aria," Spencer said, touched that Aria had considered them friends even back then.

"Then his mom died in a car crash when he was fifteen. Naruto was in the same crash, and he wasn't the same after he came out his coma a month later. He had scars on his cheek in the shape of whiskers, and he was devastated when he learned Ms. Kushina had been passed away."

"When he came out of it, he was desperate to hold onto our friendship. For a few months I tried to split my time between him, you guys, and everything else going on. But when the Jenna thing happened, Alison was in a particular mood that day. She basically told me that she wouldn't have my loyalties divided any longer and she told me to get rid of him or she would make sure the rest of you wouldn't want anything to do with me. I thought it over for a about a day or two, but in the end, I didn't want to lose you guys. So, I called him up and asked him to meet up with me. I was trying to break the news gently, but the time we were done…well, let's just say that I wished I hadn't done it."

***Flashback***

Aria fiddled nervously with one of her pink strands of hair as she waited for Naruto to show up outside the Community Center. While she didn't like the idea of ending their friendship, she knew if she didn't Ali would make her life hell if she didn't.

Besides she didn't want to lose her friendship with Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

"Aria!"

Hearing her name being called Aria looked seeing Naruto walking towards her with a smile on his face, though she could tell it was strained. That made her wince knowing what she's about to do won't make him feel better especially so soon after losing his mom.

"Hey, Naruto." Aria greeted with a short wave.

"Sorry it took so long, I had… business to take care of." Said Naruto looking down sadly.

Not only did he have preparations for his Kaa-san, but also taking over Whirlpool Industries, which was hard considering he's still fifteen, going on sixteen.

"Right listen there's something I need to tell you." Aria said deciding to just say it quickly, like ripping off a band-aid.

"What is it?" Naruto asked with a frown.

'Here it goes.' Thought Aria taking a deep breath.

"I think we need to… stop seeing each other." Said Aria.

"Wh-what? Why, we're friends aren't we?" Naruto said, beginning to lose his grip on his already fragile emotions.

"I just think we need some space from each other, you with losing your mother and me with school and the girls." Aria said quickly.

Naruto clenched his fists realizing who's behind this.

"Alison put you up to this didn't she." Guessed Naruto barely keeping his face from turning to a scowl.

"No, this is my choice and I'm choosing to end our friendship." Said Aria all the stress from both Alison's mood and the Jenna Thing was getting to her.

Naruto scoffed and laughed. "You're really just going to let her push you around, choosing her over me. We've known each other a lot longer and I actually care about you, can Alison say the same?!"

Aria finally reached her breaking point and shouted at him

"This has nothing to do with Alison! I just don't want to stay friends with someone like you!"

Naruto looked at Aria shocked and hurt, while Aria realized what she just said and felt like shit. Though before she could apologize Naruto's expression turned ice cold.

"Have a nice life Ms. Montgomery." Naruto said coldly.

Aria flinched at his tone. She did nothing as Naruto turned and walked away. Though unseen to her when Naruto turned around his teeth lengthened into fangs and his eyes turned crimson while blood was forced into his sclera.

***Flashback End***

A tear started to roll down Aria's cheek, as the memories brought back all the hurt for her. "After that, I felt like crap. I tried to go to his house, the one Ms. Kushina had built here after we became friends, the next day and apologize, but he was already gone." Aria breathed as more tears fell from both of her eyes. "H-He was my best friend and I tossed him aside like trash."

"Come here, come here," Spencer beckoned, and Aria hugged her friend as she cried her heart out. Talking about Naruto and the way they ended things brought all the pain she felt afterwards rushing back to the surface. The despair she felt at losing her best and oldest friend, hatred towards Alison for threatening her to do it, and self-loathing for herself for going along with it.

After a few minutes of crying, Aria removed herself from Spencer's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, wiping the tears away.

"You don't need to apologize, Aria. I completely understand." Spencer said, remembering the pain and misery she felt when she found out Toby had been working for A and how she was nearly catatonic when she thought he was dead. "What do you plan to do about him though?" Spencer asked. Spencer had already figured out that Aria's feelings for Naruto went a lot deeper than just best friends, maybe even greater than her feelings for Ezra. She didn't want her friend to get hurt again.

"I don't know. He's working with A now, and unlike with Toby, it's not because he's trying to help. I don't know why he's helping that bitch. But I know this. If I do see him again, I'm going to make sure he understands why I did what I did and ask him for forgiveness, right before I make him regret working for A in the first place," Aria promised.

**Meanwhile**

**Somewhere in the country around Pennsylvania**

Naruto was shooting arrows at a bunch of targets at an undisclosed location. It helped him relax occasionally and helped him focus on plotting. He had picked up the hobby after his falling out with Aria. Right now, he was plotting the best and least obvious way to get Ezra in a maximum security prison for life. The fucking pedophile. How dare he touch Aria!

Suddenly, Naruto turned around and shot at a tree behind him. The arrow embedded itself in the tree. Out from behind the tree stepped Cece. She had a cute little pout on her face, not that he found it to be so. "Now that wasn't very nice. You could have hit me." She complained.

Naruto scoffed and said, "Only if I wanted to. What do you want?" He nocked another arrow and fired another perfect shot.

Cece stepped a bit closer and said, "You let them go." Naruto inwardly groaned, knowing what this was about.

"I didn't really have a choice. You led their boyfriends right to me. Leaving your little hints all over the place. They would never have found me had you not given them a trail to follow." Naruto pointed out he fired again.

"I'm not done with them yet. Not nearly." Cece said darkly. "I seem to remember you agreeing to help me torment them."

"And I have. As long you don't get in the way of me locking up Fitzgerald in the deepest pit I can find and throwing away the key." Naruto said.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe I'll free him just to have some more fun with Aria." That was the wrong thing to say as Naruto kicked her legs out from under her, pressing his foot on her chest so she couldn't get up and aimed an arrow straight at her heart.

"If you even think of trying that, there will be nowhere on Earth that you can hide. Remember, I know all your secrets. You mess with me, you'll pay for your insolence with your life." Naruto coldly reminded her as he stepped off of her.

"Sheesh, take a joke. I wasn't going to stop you, since it will make Aria miserable in the long run. Though I am curious, why not just kill him? You clearly want to." Cece asked, pointing at the target he had been shooting at, which was a picture of Ezra.

"Death is not a punishment for him, not in this case. It's a mercy. That bastard deserves to suffer for the rest of his miserable life, but he can't suffer if he's dead. I want him suffer for what he's done." Naruto said, firing another shot which it hit right between the eyes.

***Hospital-Spencer's room***

"Where is Mona?", Aria asked. After her conversation with Spencer, the two had moved back to Spencer's room, and Hanna and Emily joined them soon after.

"She's down the hall." Hanna said, "And that other girl is down there too, Sara Harvey."

"What about Andrew?" Emily asked.

"What about him?" Aria asked, not sure what she meant.

"I heard them talking in my ambulance," Hanna began saying, "about how they found plans and journals in Andrew's house at the farm where he left the van."

"Andrew Campbell and Charles DiLaurentis are the same person." Emily stated by she sounded very unsure of it. "That's what we're saying, right?"

"We're not just saying it, it's reality." Aria said, wanting to believe that Campbell was Charles DiLaurentis so she could stop worrying about that and focus on trying to find Naruto.

"Reality's been through a lot, and so have we." Spencer mentioned from her spot in the bed, her prior conversation with Aria making her guess as to the real reason her friend wanted to drink the 'Andrew Campbell is A' Kool-aid.

"You guys, it makes perfect sense." Aria protested, "Andrew's always just been there on the edge of things. Always there, helping." She sat back in her chair and said, "Makes me sick just thinking about it."

"So when do we tell the police about Charles?" Emily asked.

"We don't." Spencer said.

"We don't?" Aria asked.

"The cops will know if it's true." Spencer briefly explained. She also didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time they jumped the gun and told the police.

"It is true, Spencer." Aria pressed on.

"They'll know Andrew is Charles when they find him." Spencer countered.

"Whatever. Now then onto the real problem, who's Naruto?" Demanded Hanna towards Aria.

All the eyes fell to the tiny brunette, Hanna and Emily wanting answers, Spencer knowing she wasn't going to say anything for several reasons. One being Emily might tell Alison, which would only cause more problems, and Hanna might go to the police which would probably lead to Aria being in trouble for withholding information.

Spencer honestly couldn't tell what would be worse, Alison or the police?

Aria meanwhile didn't say anything, only crossing her arms in defiance.

"Aria you can either tell us or we'll find out on our own and trust me we will." Hanna said in a warning tone.

In response Aria raised her hands before getting up and exiting the room. Naruto was her problem and hers alone.

***Marin House-Next Night***

Hanna walked into her old room after finally being released from the hospital and getting her medication to help her recover from the ordeal. She threw her purse and medicine bag on the bed, before looking around. Before, this room used to be her safe haven. Thanks to that bitch A, it almost felt like she was back in that cell again.

That was something else that was bothering her. Naruto. The name that Aria gave to the person, obviously a man, in the Fox Mask. Aria was familiar with him. In fact, from the video she saw, Aria and this Naruto were good friends once, and Hanna wondered what happened. Aria wasn't saying anything yet about that, and Hanna vaguely felt like she had heard the name before but couldn't put her finger on it.

Her train of thought was interrupted by her mother putting her hand on her shoulder, startling her.

"Sorry." Ashley apologized.

"No, it's fine."

"Think about what you want for dinner and I'll order. Anything, as long as it's delivery." Ashley added, "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Okay." Hanna said and Ashley left her alone while Hanna inspected the torn wallpaper in her room.

**Aria's House**

"There are a lot of these." Ella said, noting how many pills Aria had been given.

"Yeah, it's mostly antibiotics and supplements, and... something in case I feel anxious." Aria said as she sat down on her bed.

"Can't imagine why I'd need that." Aria sarcastically said, causing her mom to look at her, "Too early for sarcasm?"

"Not where I come from." Ella said as she hugged her daughter. "I thought I'd stay for a couple nights."

"Yeah, it would be good." Aria said.

"Your father is dealing with the police." Ella mentioned. "He's talked to all the other parents and we've all agreed that no one has to talk to the police until you guys are ready."

"I'm ready. I'll do it today," Aria said, pulling away from her mother.

"No, you won't." Ella tried.

"Mom, I wanna make sure that Andrew doesn't get out." Aria pleaded.

"There's time for that." Ella said.

"I-I-I don't wanna wait. He's not gonna hurt me or anybody else ever again. I will make sure of that." Aria said. She needed to put A behind her and the rest of her friends so she could find Naruto and fix things between them.

Ella got up and walked to the door. "Why don't you come downstairs?" She suggested, "Help me make some tea."

"Yeah, I will in a minute." Aria said. Ella let her daughter have her moment alone. Aria opened the windows, glad to see what was outside as her room in that bunker was boarded up with cement.

***With Naruto***

Naruto was sitting in his Rosewood home, built by his mother for when they stayed here when he visited Aria. It was the perfect hiding spot as no one would expect him to be here.

Currently he was reading some collection of papers. He skimmed through the first 10 pages before he tossed it on his table. "Oh, Ezra Fitz. You really are a terrible man."

Naruto got up walked up to his computer, typing in a few keys before bringing a window of surveillance on the coffee shop Ezra owned currently. Naruto was memorizing his schedule before he made his move.

"Don't worry though. You'll be gone soon enough, far, far away from Aria."

***Night time-Spencer***

Spencer was wide awake in her room, having trouble falling asleep. It was a couple reasons. The first was she no longer felt comfortable in her own room and anxious. The second reason tied into the first, since her mother took away her anxiety medication, she couldn't fall asleep.

The third thing keeping her up was actually Naruto. Upon realizing that the person holding Spencer and her friends captive was not A, and that Naruto was Aria older friend, plus everything he did to them in the Dollhouse, she had come to a startling conclusion.

Naruto had been going easy on them.

***Flashback***

Spencer was in a that looked vaguely like her old quiz team practice room. In front of her was a massive puzzle, one of those ones that were 2500 pieces.

"**Finish the puzzle,"** the male voice said over the intercom. Spencer didn't have the energy to refuse, as she had nothing better to do. So she spent that whole day doing that puzzle.

Another day, she was in a room that looked like her old quiz team room. In front of her was a Sudoku puzzle.

"**Finish the Sudoku." **The loudspeaker said. Spencer worked on it, not wanting to try her luck. A in a good mood was apparently an easy A.

***Flashback End***

Now wasn't the time to be thinking about that though. Spencer figured she'd probably be able to get used to her real room again, but that would be awhile. She propped the door to her room open with a boot so she didn't feel like she was still in that Dollhouse and was able to get some sleep after that.

***With Aria-Coffee Shop***

Aria was messing around with her camera.

"Do you need a warm-up or.." Ezra asked before he saw what she was doing, "Oh, sorry." "No, no, it's-it's fine. It's just, um.. The coffee's great." Aria assured him.

"Okay." Ezra accepted the answer.

"Um, maybe some company." Aria requested, to which Ezra sat across from her.

"Did I remember to thank you for saving my life?" Aria asked.

"You did. Verbally. I'm still waiting for that thank you card in the mail though." Ezra said.

"Yeah, I'm still just looking for the right one. Something with kittens on it." Aria jested and they both shared a laugh.

"I was only in that place for a few minutes. You were there a lot longer. So this may seem like an overly simplistic question but are you alright?" Ezra asked.

"I'm better than I thought I'd be," Aria admitted.

"Just remember to check in with yourself." Ezra reminded, "You have an advantage over most people, 'cause you can write about it, you can put it down on paper."

"I won't be doing that." Arias dismissed.

"Oh, no. No, I don't mean for public consumption." Ezra tried to explain, "A journal, just for yourself..."

"I just said, I don't wanna do that. I don't wanna own it, I don't wanna memorialize it. I don't wanna think about it being in a diary somewhere in my room. I-" Aria stopped herself when she looked out the window and saw Naruto standing across the street, smirking at her. She got up and walked out the door, ignoring Ezra's protests.

When she got outside, she looked around but couldn't find him. _'Great. Now I'm hallucinating him.'_

***Hanna's House***

"I thought you liked this wallpaper." Caleb asked his girlfriend, as he walked into her room with a large amount of the wallpaper ripped off.

"I did." Hanna admitted, "But now I don't."

"Okay." Caleb said, "Well, we'll take off the wallpaper. Did you figured out what you might want instead?"

"I'll pick something out later, I just want all this gone." Hanna said. She needed to change the room up some if she was ever gonna be comfortable again, because every time she entered it, she felt like she was in the dollhouse again.

"You'll pick something later?" Caleb asked in surprise.

"What is wrong with you?" Hanna demanded, turning away from the steamer that she was playing with.

"Hanna, I've watched you spend 30 minutes sorting fabric swatches." Caleb pointed out, "Don't you at least wanna look at some paint chips see what you might want?"

"No." Hanna said, turning back to the steamer.

"Hey." Caleb asked softly as he put an arm around her, "Are you okay?"

"I just wanna change my room, and I wanna change it now." Hanna snapped. "Not just the wallpaper, everything."

"Hanna, when you were in that silo... your room down there.." Caleb was interrupted by Hanna.

"That was not my room! This is my room." Hanna said, "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"I'll do anything you want." Caleb said.

"Then help me with the steamer." Hanna said before she stopped him, "Actually, I need you to look someone up for me. Someone named Naruto."

"Naruto? Who's that?" Caleb asked.

Hanna sighed and said, "When me and the others were down there, it wasn't A acting as our creepy puppet-master. It was this guy named Naruto. And the only reason I know that is because he used to be friends with Aria."

"What do you want to know?" Caleb asked.

"Everything. Appearance, schooling, hobbies. Aria knows him but she's holding out on us. I don't know why, but I want to know who he is."

"Alright, I'll get to work on that." Caleb said.

***With Naruto***

Naruto was walking around in Ravenswood, having parked his car on the road. He was going to Ezra's lair in Ravenswood, that he foolishly didn't clean out.

"All right, Fitzgerald, let's see what you have for me." Naruto smirked loving that the idiot was practically handing him evidence

***Later-with Spencer and Toby***

"I'm helping building the case against Andrew." Toby told Spencer after their picnic.

"How's that going?" She asked.

"It's lookin' pretty strong." Toby admitted. Spencer looked at him, that not being the answer she expected.

"Pretty strong?" She asked, "What happened to "We're gonna get the son-of-a-bitch?" The manifesto, the van, the electronics at the farm."

"I've been thinking about all that." Toby said, "Why hold onto the van? Why not ditch it? And why keep it so close to where you're hiding? And why hide it some place you could be linked to?"

"Well, A is for arrogance." Spencer said as she got up to pick their stuff up, before walking over to Tobies truck. Toby got up and walked over to her.

"When I caught Andrew, I wanted to rip him apart because of what he did to you." Toby said to her. "All I could think about was what he did to you in that place. And I realized that I don't know what happened. I was there. I saw it. But we never really talked about what happened. Why?"

"Because I'm still trying to make of what happened myself." Spencer admitted, omitting anything about Naruto.

**Aria's House**

"And I screwed up on a global scale." Aria ranted to Spencer in her room, about how she had screwed up when she had talked to the police, "I mean, I just.. I wanted to help. I just wanted it to be over with. I mean, there were whole parts of my brain that were trying to stop me from lying and the stupid parts won."

"Yeah, well, the stupid brain is small, but it's wily." Spencer said.

"I might as well have opened the cell door and let Andrew walk out." Aria sighed.

"No, I don't think it's as bad as that." Spencer said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"It's not good." Aria said.

"No, it's not good. But I understand the impulse." Spencer said.

I know, well, thanks for coming over.

Yeah, thank you for calling me.

I'm sorry. Sorry for what?

"So Hanna called and she thinks that we should all go to school tomorrow." Spencer said.

"Yeah, um, that's not a bad idea. Just..." Aria was going to say but her mother entered the room.

"Aria!", Ella said, "Can I borrow you?"

"Yeah, sure." She told her mom before looking at Spencer, "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Spencer said. Left alone in the room, she glanced at Aria anti-anxiety meds. She picked up the bottle, contemplating whether to take some or not.

***Aria's house-Later***

Aria was in the dark in her living room, messing around with her camera. She had really screwed up back at the police station concerning Andrew. She her mother, Ella, walk up behind her. "I've been sitting in the other room trying to come up with a way to ask you about what happened today at the police station." Ella began.

"Well, I think you just did." Aria said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ella asked.

"Oh, I think I've said enough, don't you?" Aria asked as she turned around to face her mother, "I've done enough damage, talking. I'm just gonna stick to the visuals from now on."

"The police talked to us after they brought you out of that place." Ella mentioned as she sat in a chair, "They told us what it was like. Not in detail."

"So you didn't see?" Aria asked as she sat down. She had no idea how her mother would react to Naruto being involved with A.

"No." Ella stated.

Aria let out a sigh of relief and said. "Good."

"We all want the person who did that to you caught and punished." Ella said, unaware of who it was that was her daughter's puppet-master during her stay at the Dollhouse, "We may want different levels of that punishment but it's what we all want."

"It was him. It was Andrew. It has to be Andrew." Aria stated, more out of desperation. Ever since she had come back to this town almost 2 years ago, her friends and her had barely gotten a break. They were always being reminded of the sins they committed when they were a part of Alison's posse, and then they were forced to commit new sins, courtesy of Mona, and then this new A. They had never been given a chance to move on from being part of Alison's group, and it was all really starting to wear on Aria.

"Aria, you're very smart. But please remember, you're also very wise." Ella said, telling her daughter to not let her desperation and emotions affect her normally good judgement.

After Ella to let her daughter think on what she said, Aria stayed seated for a moment, thinking over what was said.

It was then she got an alert on her phone, which she checked. It was a text from an unknown number. It said, '_Evening Aria. It's your former best friend. I figure it's time we met in person.'_

Aria was shell-shocked. This did not sound like a text from A. There was only one former best friend Aria had and it certainly wasn't A! Aria texted back, '_Naruto!? Is this you?'_

Whoever it was did not answer, instead saying, '_If you want to know, come meet me at the place where you made you first real friend. And come alone. If you're followed, or you bring someone with you, I won't show up. You have 10 minutes.'_

Aria didn't know what to do. It would take almost that long to get there. And she had no idea if this was one of A's traps. But if it was Naruto, she needed to know. Making a decision, she hopped in her car and drove to the place where she first met Naruto.

She pulled up in her car, 8 minutes later, to the Rosewood Community Center. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, she got a text from the same number, saying, '_Come inside.'_

Looking around and seeing no one, Aria got out of her car and shut the door. She then walked up to the entrance to the center and tested the lock. She found it was open when normally at this hour it would be locked, indicating that he was here.

She walked into the exact room she had met him, only be greeted with darkness, the only light in the room being the moonlight that shined through the window.

"Naruto?" She called out. In darkness, she could vaguely make out a form of someone with his back turned to her, just beyond the moonlight.

"Naruto, is that you?" she called out to him. Whoever it was turned his head around slowly, and she could see bright glowing red eyes with slit pupils and she thought she saw something pulsing as well.

The lights slowly turned on, the sudden burst of light causing her to shield her face. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw him. Standing in front of her was a man with spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker scars and 5' 11". He was wearing an unzipped John Varvatos Moto Jacket over a dark blue American Apparel T-shirt that hugged his lean and ripped physique nicely. He wore a black belt with black Levi's 514 Jeans, which were worn over a pair of Black Fyre Harness 8r Boots.

He smirked at her and said to her something that right now, both delighted and terrified her.

"Hello, Aria."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll, it's Mach 9330. As you may know, I have adopted the story from Windstorm16. Now I'm not planning to change anything in part 1. I liked how we wrote that so, nothing will change, and I am gonna try to hurry up and post all of part 1.**

**Chapter 3: Song of Experience**

For a moment, Aria said nothing as she and Naruto stared each other down. Though now that she was finally face-to-face with him, Aria did something she swore she'd do when she found out Naruto was working with A.

She marched right up to him and punched him square in the face with a right hook. Naruto's head swerved to the right side.

Naruto groaned a bit as he moved his jaws up and down. He noticed something felt loose. He reached into his mouth and pulled out a molar that had gotten knocked loose. "Huh, you knocked out one of my molars. I see you haven't lost that wicked right hook of yours. And I guess I had that coming." Naruto said as he carelessly tossed the tooth behind him. It would grow back fully within a minute anyway.

"Yeah, you're damn right you did. That and a hell of a lot more! After everything you did!" Aria said glaring at him.

"Everything I did?! Need I remind you Aria, I wouldn't have been down in that place if you only thought for yourself and didn't become one of Alison's little yes bitches! Not to mention that annoying little blonde burned my stuff, including one of the few videos I have left of my mother!" Retorted Naruto eyes flashing red again.

Aria looked away at that knowing he was right on both accounts, but she wasn't about to back down.

"Well you had a choice to not help A or Charles." Aria said.

"And you had a choice too. I guess we both chose wrong. Tell me, how's it feel doing everything Alison says again? She trick you into blinding anymore girls she doesn't like?" Naruto said, Aria flinching at that hurt by his words.

"That's low Naruto." Said Aria quietly.

"Did you want me here just to remind me of all my mistakes? I get that enough from A as it is. I need to hear from you too." Aria asked crossing her arms.

Naruto's softened a little before hardening like chips of ice.

"No, I just came to tell you despite everything that's happened, I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if you end up hating me." Said Naruto, before walking to stand next to Aria.

"And for the record, in the Dollhouse, things could have been a lot worse had A been the one in charge. Remember that when you realize you could have been permanently traumatized in there." Naruto said his piece and headed for the exit.

Though Aria still had questions, but only one really got out.

"Who's Charles DiLaurentis?" Asked Aria.

If Naruto told her, then they could end everything right now! They could go to police and finally put all this A business behind them. And if it turns to really be Andrew, all the better that they were right. Though her hopes were dashed at Naruto's next words.

"Sorry can't tell you, I gave my word not to reveal their identity. And you know how I am when I give my word." Naruto said, Aria dragging a hand down her face.

She knew if Naruto gave his word or made a promise, then Aria would have better squeezing water from a stone than getting him to tell her who Charles is.

"But I will say this. Your little friend Alison, she's met Charles before and so have you for that matter. Though if I were you Aria, I'd keep that information to yourself. You never know who could be listening." Naruto to started walking again.

"Listen Naruto, I'm only gonna say this once!" Aria said, getting him to stop walking. He turned back to look at her. "…I'm sorry. I am so sorry that I said those things to you. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't care about you. I'm sorry I didn't have the backbone to stand up to Allison and tell her go fuck herself! I'm sorry that I tossed you aside as if you were trash. But you don't understand why I did it."

"After Allison blinded Jenna, she was being a real bitch." Aria was crying again as she explained herself. Talking about this subject in depth always made her cry. "She put me in a tough situation. If I didn't end our friendship, she'd make sure the Spencer, Emily, and Hanna wouldn't want anything to do with me. They were my friends too and I didn't want to lose them. I didn't want to choose between either of you, but Allison didn't give me a choice. I tried to explain that to you the next day but you were already gone." Aria finished before Naruto suddenly walked back up to her and pulled her into a big hug.

Aria was stunned and didn't how know how to react, so she just hugged him tightly, afraid to let him go. Aria's tears started to flow again. "I know," Naruto whispered in her ear. "I kinda figured it was something like that. But don't cry, Aria," Naruto said as he cupped her face and wiped her tears away with his thumb., while his face had a genuine smile adorning it. "I forgive you."

"Just like that?" Aria asked, shocked that he would forgive her so easily.

"Just like that," Naruto said as he went back to hugging Aria. "After running my mother's company for a few years, and doing a bit of soul searching, I've met a lot of people. About 18 months ago, I met this person who I now consider a good friend and mentor, she found me after making a deal with my mother, in exchange for helping me with certain… things, I'd help her with something. Anyway she had this grudge she held onto for most of her adult life against her cheating ex-fiancée, and her entire life was dedicated to making him and the woman he cheated on her with suffer."

"I realized that I let my admittedly fragile emotions get the better of me that day. And that I was holding on to misplaced anger towards you for almost 3 years. I also realized that Allison must have threatened you and knowing that helped me come to terms with your reason for why you did it, and I got over it." He said as they ended the hug.

"And look, I want you to know why I acted weird back when we were kids," Naruto said. Aria leaned forward a bit, giving him her full attention.

"The reason I acted so weird back then was because, well, I'm in love with you," Naruto announced dropping another bomb into Aria's lap.

"W-what?" Aria was shocked yet again. "Naruto, y-you're in love with me!?"

"Yes. Ever since I turned 12, I knew I loved you." Naruto explained. "But I did not know how to process that emotion back then, so I ended up looking like I had mood swings from being filled with joy when we were together, to looking depressed when you had to leave."

Aria sat there in silence for a moment before she gathered her thoughts and said, "I-I should probably go. I don't want A to think that I snuck out."

"Of course, I understand," Naruto said as they both started to separate. "But before you go, I have something to give you."

Before Aria could ask what that was, Naruto pulled her close to him. He wrapped one arm around her waist, and another hand clasped the back of her neck, and he pulled her into a passionate, hot kiss. Aria was once again shocked.

'_It's one thing after the next with him today!'_ Aria thought, before, against her better judgment, she melted into Naruto's kiss. She even wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, drawing them both deeper into the kiss.

They pulled back after a moment and Naruto let her go. "I look forward to our next meeting, Aria." Naruto whispered as he pulled away and slipped out.

Aria stood there as she brought a hand up and touched her lips. In that moment with Naruto, she had felt more love, more fulfillment, and more happiness than her top 4 moments with Ezra put together. As Aria slowly walked out, she realized she was in between another rock and hard place.

On one hand, she had strong romantic feelings for Naruto. Maybe she always had them and she just had never realized it. But on the other hand, she loved Ezra and had taken him back every time something had come between them. Though a lot of the time, it was things from his personal life that got in the way.

She and Ezra had already broken up for the 7th time before she had gotten kidnapped because they agreed she should be single when she goes to college. But she had hoped she would be able to be with him again one day.

Now though, she was at war with herself. Passion vs Logic. She wanted to feel the way she felt when she was in Naruto's arms every day for the rest of her life but logic told her it wouldn't last. Desire vs Loyalty. She desired to be with Naruto, but she had been loyal to Ezra for so long. Heart vs Mind. Her heart wanted Naruto but her mind was telling her to wait for Ezra.

Aria got in her car and decided just deal with this tomorrow when she was well rested.

***Maron House**-**Next Day***

"Alright, what did you manage to find?" Hanna asked, walking towards Caleb after getting off the phone with Aria, telling her to be at school.

"Uh, surprisingly a lot. Are you sure Aria used to be friends with this guy?" Said Caleb, having spent the entire night looking up information on this Naruto guy.

It had been easier than he thought, and what he found made him seriously doubt that he and Aria could be friends, let alone have ever met in the first place.

"Well that video and the way she talked to him, yeah they were friends. Now come on, show me." Hanna said sitting down next her boyfriend.

Shrugging Caleb moved his laptop so she could see what he found. What Hanna saw made her jaw drop and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.

"Caleb, how accurate is all this?" Questioned Hanna weakly.

"Very." Caleb replied, suddenly finding the wall-paperless wall very fascinating.

Hanna looked over the information in disbelief.

Naruto Uzumaki, completed High School at age fifteen, graduated from M.I.T with bachelor's degrees in the areas of computers, engineering, medicine, business, construction, and programing. Took over Whirlpool Industries at the young age of seventeen, the company undergoing going a massive expansion, with profits skyrocketing. Now doing business in cars, medicine, night clubs, and shipping. Naruto was worth $10.4 Billion dollars! Which made him the #146th richest person in the world!

They even had their own private military for God's sake!

"Caleb, what would the chances be if we told the police this is the guy who held us captive that we'd win a trial?" Hanna asked nearly desperately.

"About as likely as A walking into the police station to turn themselves in." Replied Caleb brutally and honestly.

***With Aria-The Brew***

"Wait, wait, wait back up. You saw Naruto?" Spencer said disbelief over the phone.

"Yeah, he texted me last night and wanted to meet." Confessed Aria, having told only Spencer about her meeting with Naruto.

"And you didn't think it was a trap by A, or bring someone with you?"

"Well I took a risk and it paid off, I got to punch him in the face and he pointed me in the direction of A." Aria said quietly.

"Wait, he told you who A is? That's great! Who is it?"

"He didn't tell me exactly who A is, but he did say we've all met A before. If that doesn't point straight to Andrew I don't know what does." Said Aria glad that all this A nonsense would be over.

"Don't jump to conclusions Aria, we've met a lot of people and more than a few who'd love to torment us."

"I just want this to be done and over with." Aria said.

"So do I, but it'll be for nothing if we get the wrong person. Now then, onto something more important, you punched him in the face."

Aria rolled her eyes at that but smiled lightly.

"Yes, I punched him." Aria said.

"And? Did you make sure it hurt?"

"Yeah, I hit him as hard as I could and it still felt like I hit a brick wall." Aria said, flexing her wrist some. "I did at least knock one of his teeth loose, but he pulled it out and acted like he didn't even notice it."

"Okay, what else happened?" Spencer asked.

"Well, when he made to leave, I apologized about ruining our friendship. Then before he left, he kissed me and I, maybe, kind of, kissed him back." Aria nervously said.

"Wait, what you kissed him? Aria, what is wrong with you? You're supposed to be in a relationship with Ezra." Spencer asked.

"Hey, it's not cheating. Ezra and I aren't together right now. We broke things off before I got kidnapped." Aria explained. "Besides, when someone confesses that they love you, especially after all the things I did to him, you tend not to think straight."

"He confessed?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, turns he's always felt that way about me. And we already hashed out that I kinda feel the same way." Aria sighed.

"Well alright. I'm not really the one who should be telling you who to date, considering my boyfriend was once part of the A-team himself. Just don't forget when your sneaking around with him at night, that he is still working for A." Spencer warned her friend.

"I will," Aria promised.

"So, onto something a bit more important. You said you kissed him. How was it?" Spencer asked, while she may not like Naruto much for the Dollhouse she's still eager for details.

"It-" Aria began before she saw Ezra walking over. "I gotta go. I'll tell you about it later." Aria said as she hung up. She did not want Ezra catching wind of that conversation.

***Later***

For a while, Aria looked over pictures of Andrew. "Who are you?" She wondered, still hoping beyond hope that he was A.

"How you doin'?" Ezra said as he came to sit next to her. Aria quickly shuts the computer.

"Good. I'm okay." Aria said, a little too quickly.

"Good." Ezra said before he mentioned, "Uh, here's a tip. If you don't want somebody knowing that you're hiding something from them, don't hide it."

"Maybe I wasn't really hiding it." Aria said, opening the computer back up, "Who is he? Really? I trusted him, and all I know is what he told me."

"What do you wanna know?" Ezra asked and Aria looked at him.

"Everything," Aria said. Neither she nor Ezra noticed that Naruto, who was wearing a black baseball cap, had taken a seat in the café, with his back turned to them, and began recording them.

***Later***

"Hi, is-is the doctor available to talk to the Rosewood Police Department?" Aria asked in the phone.

"Oh, alright. Please hold for Detective Mervin." She gives the phone to Ezra.

"It's the nurse." She told him. Ezra clears his throat.

"Hello, this is Detective Mervin, is this Dr. Fenton? Oh, no, that's alright, you could help me. Um, we have a patient here of the doctor's one Andrew Campbell, and we just wanted to check and make sure our information is correct so that he's properly cared for." He lied.

"Well, any prescription drugs he should be taking any medical history that we should to be aware of, um.. Why don't, why don't we start with the basics? Can you confirm his date and place of birth and social security number?" He asked.

"Right. No, that's alright. Um, I understand. We will contact the parents. Thank you so much." Ezra hung up.

"You didn't get anything, did you?" Aria asked.

"Can't give out medical information over the phone." Ezra said "But... as for his date of birth, and where he was born that information is sealed."

"Sealed? Sealed where?" Aria asked.

"With the rest of his adoption records." Ezra asked.

Naruto ended the video with a smirked. '_Hahaha, imbecile. He's making this way too easy for me.'_

He would have to edit the video to make sure Aria did not get in trouble, obviously. But that would be easy.

Now all he had to do was plant everything he found in Ezra's apartment and then kick back and watch the fireworks.

***Ezra's Apartment***

Entering his apartment Ezra stopped when he saw several boxes sitting around on his table and couch. Now cautious, thinking this was another of A's little games, he went over to one and found a note sitting innocently on top of one of the boxes. Grabbing it quickly, in case it was trapped, Ezra opened and read the note.

_You should be more careful where you leave your things. Never know who might find them. -A_

Now worried Ezra opened one of the boxes, only to pale dramatically at what was inside. All his notes and research of when he followed Aria and her friends to learn about Alison for his crime novel, when he dated Alison, and plenty of other stuff Ezra would prefer not seeing the light of day.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling Ezra.

"Rosewood Police open up!"

'Shit!' Ezra thought quickly closing the box knowing if any of this stuff was found he's screwed.

"Uh, yeah just a minute!" Said Ezra looking around to see if he could hide the boxes.

Unfortunately he had no time as the knocking grew louder. Knowing he had no choice Ezra went over and opened the door, seeing two police officers waiting for him.

"Can I uh, help you officers?" Ezra asked hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt

"Yeah. We got a call earlier from the hospital saying they got a call from a Detective Mervin from Rosewood Police Department. You know anything about that?" The first officer asked.

Ezra gulped but remained as calm as he could.

"No, not really. I've been at the Brew all day" Replied Ezra, before the second officer pulled out a recorder.

"Funny you'd say that as we also got this from an anonymous source." Said the second officer before playing the recording.

Ezra paled further and began sweating when he heard his fake police call to the hospital, though he as confused when he didn't hear Aria.

"I can explain-"

"Yeah you can. Down at the station. Ezra Fitz you're under arrest for impersonating an officer of the law." The first officer said handcuffing the stunned Ezra and reading him his rights.

Once all three had left the apartment the note Ezra read immediately dissolved into ashes like it was never there.

***Near the police Station***

"Someone should've stayed with her." Emily said, as she and the rest of the girls left Alison to confront her father.

"She has to do this alone." Spencer explained, "Her dad wasn't gonna say anything in front of us."

"Oh, God." Aria said as they saw Andrew walk out of the police station.

"I guess they processed him." Hanna sighed. Aria started walking over to him.

"Aria, maybe you shouldn't." Spencer warned.

"Andrew." Aria greeted.

"Stay away from me." Andrew said angrily.

"Are your parents inside?" Aria asked.

"They called them. I wasn't staying in there to wait." Andrew spat, trying to get away from Aria.

"Look, I'm really glad you're out." Aria said.

"Really? That's not what I heard." Andrew snarled.

"You have to understand..." Aria tried to explain.

"No, you have to understand!", Andrew snapped, "Do you know where I was, the three weeks they were trying to find me? Looking for you. I was gonna be the hero instead I get arrested, thrown in jail. They investigate my parents, tear up my uncle's farm because I wanted to help you. Because I didn't believe what people said about you and your friends."

"Just let me explain..." Aria tried to explain.

"Don't. Just don't." Andrew stopped her, "We graduate in three weeks all you have to do is stay out of my way."

"You'll graduate… that doesn't mean we will." Hanna said.

"Oh, you'll graduate. The school wants you gone as much as the rest of us." Andrew said with venom, "You'll graduate with honors."

"Andrew, you need a lift?" Toby asked as he and Lorenzo walked up.

"Like I'm getting in a car with you two. No, thank you," Andrew said before he turned to the Liars and gave one final venom-filled farewell. "Other towns have nice toxic dumps. Rosewood has you."

Andrew stomped off after that. He eventually walk down the street with no surveillance cameras. Naruto stepped in the way out of the shadows.

"Hey there, Andrew," Naruto smirked.

"Get out of my way, asshole." Andrew said trying to keep moving.

"I would except you and I have a problem." Naruto said as he pushed Andrew into a dark alley with no surveillance.

"Let me go!" Andrew said as he tried to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to catch his punch.

"I know you hate them." Naruto said as held Andrew there, who tried to pull his fist free. "You could have been the better man and walked away."

"Hell, I would have let you go if you had left Aria out of that little toxic dump comment of yours. But you just had to go and include her." Naruto snarled before he broke Andrew's wrist, grasped his neck, and forced him against a wall.

"**Nobody calls Aria a toxic dump, and lives."** Naruto growled as he vamped out. Naruto sank his fangs into his neck and cover his mouth suppressing his screams.

Naruto eventually dropped Andrew's dead body with a bloody smile on his face. "Ah, nothing beats fresh blood." Naruto said before he wiped his mouth off and picked up Andrew's corpse and opened the trunk to the car in the alley and tossed him in. He then Walked up to the window and the driver rolled it down. The driver and passenger were Andrews adopted parents.

"Go, drive this car off a bridge 50 miles from Rosewood. Make sure you drown with this car." Naruto compelled them both as they drove off to carry out his orders, having already made them write suicide notes for each of them and leave them in their house.

***Back with girls***

"Andrew's not gonna blame us forever." Spencer said to a depressed Aria.

"Why not?" Aria asked, "It's my fault."

"He was set up." Spencer said.

"It wasn't just Andrew, we all were." Aria said.

"Hmm. Worse than ever." Emily agreed.

"People actually know what happened but they don't believe us, do they?" Hanna asked.

"Now we're more cut-off than ever."

"When I was in that place.. Naruto…he made me play a game.. with fashion. He made me a design clothes all day." Hanna said after a moment of silence.

"I thought that I was the only one." They all looked at Aria. "But I, I never had to design clothes, he made me draw and paint all day."

"He made me solves puzzles and crosswords." Spencer said.

"I had to cook different sweets all day for him." Emily said.

"Okay, it's obvious now." Spencer announced. "Naruto may be working with A but he's got his own agenda, otherwise things would have gone a lot worse."

"He went easy on us." Aria said, his words from before echoing in her mind.

"But why? What's his game?" Emily asked.

All of a sudden, a police car pulls up to precinct, and two police officers get out of their car, and pull out Ezra Fitz! Who was in handcuffs and seemingly struggling against the police.

"Ezra?" Aria asked and then shouts, "Ezra!"

Aria tried to run over there but was held back by Spencer and Emily.

"Aria, stop!" Spencer said.

"I know you want to help Ezra but you can't go in there." Emily said, knowing she would only make things worse for Ezra if she went to help him.

It was then that Arias phone went off. The girls let her go and she pulled out the phone. It was a text from an unknown number. '_You should have kept a better leash on your boyfriend. He made it too easy for me. -N'._

Aria dropped her phone in shock, Naruto's words from the other night playing out. _'I'm gonna do everything in my power to keep you safe. Even if you end up hating me'._

"This was Naruto's plan all along." Aria breathed in shock. Now extremely worried about Ezra, and what it might mean for her.

***Later-Montgomery House***

**(Skipping Stones - Claire De Lune)**

After leaving the police station, after Ezra's shocking arrest, and the other girls had all gone home, Aria went home and began taking pictures of her room.

Turning the mirror Aria took a picture of herself before lowering the camera and grabbing one of her red hair strands. Looking Aria took a picture of the doll by her window, when she suddenly felt a gust of wind behind her.

Looking she was surprised to see a folded picture taped to her mirror. Grabbing it Aria unfolded it seeing it was a picture of her and Naruto when they were still children.

Meanwhile Naruto stood across the street looking up at Aria's window for a moment, before vamp speeding away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Don't Look Now**

Aria got out of her car, slamming the door as she marched up to Naruto's Rosewood home. A massive four-story house on the outskirts of town in the forest. Honestly, she was mentally kicking herself for not checking for Naruto here first.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you!? Get your ass over here, so I can knock out more of your teeth!" Aria shouted entering the house.

Looking around the house, Aria couldn't find him anywhere, but then she heard loud rock music from below.

_'Basement.'_ Aria thought, immediately heading down.

Arriving, Aria saw the massive basement, large enough to have several cars inside and another being a mini-gym. Though when Aria entered she stopped when she saw Naruto lifting heavy weights, without his shirt on.

_'Hot damn.'_ Aria thought with a mild blush.

She knew Naruto had muscles from their last meeting but now seeing him shirtless gave her a good look at just how ripped he was. Not to mention, he looked so hot with all that sweat rolling off him.

_'No! Focus, you're supposed to be mad at him!'_ Aria mentally reprimanded herself, making her blush go away.

Grabbing the stereo remote, Aria turned the music off, while Naruto sat up a little annoyed at being interrupted.

"Good now, that I have your attention. Why the hell did you get Ezra arrested?!" Demanded Aria, glaring at him.

Rolling his eyes, Naruto got up and grabbed a towel and water bottle.

"Hello Aria, please come in, can I get you something to drink? How am I? Great. How are you?" Naruto said, walking past her up the stairs while wiping the sweat off and taking a drink.

"Are you ignoring me?" Aria demanded, not liking being ignored.

"No, no, no. I could never ignore you Aria." Denied Naruto.

"Then answer me. Why did you get Ezra arrested?" Repeated Aria, following Naruto as he entered his room.

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto asked, pushing on the wall revealing a large walk-in closet.

"Because killing him would have been too quick. Far better to let him rot in a deep dark hole, where he can no longer hurt you." Naruto said.

"Ezra's never hurt me!" Aria retorted, lying through her teeth.

"Really? So that "True Crime Novel" he's **STILL** writing about you and your friends didn't hurt you when you found out?" Questioned Naruto.

"What?" Aria said quietly in shock before shaking her head.

"No, you're lying. Ezra said he stopped writing that-"

"Because he cares about you. I'm sure he said that to all the other girls." Interrupted Naruto.

"Other girls?" Repeated Aria slowly wrapping her arms around herself.

Naruto, now wearing a shirt, exited the closet holding a black book.

"Stop me if this sounds familiar. Highschool girl goes to a bar for a drink, meets cute grad student, they talk and flirt, next thing they know they're making out in the restroom." Said Naruto, Aria's face showing her fear as he described her first meeting with Ezra to a T.

"Only the next day, BOOM! She finds out he's her new teacher. She knows it's wrong but can't deny her "feelings", but when the guy gets a little forceful she decides to end it all." Naruto continues.

"Please, stop." Aria said quietly.

"Guy blackmails the girl with a failing grade, girl has no choice if she wants pass to her class. But when she finally works up the courage to tell someone, the guys rich family swoops in and suddenly nobody's talking and the guy walks away to the next small town." Said Naruto, holding out the black book for Aria to take.

"This is what I've gathered on Fitz, everything he's kept from you, every dirty little secret he has." Naruto said.

"No, you're lying." Denied Aria, refusing to believe that Ezra could do something like that. Ignoring the little voice in the back of her head telling her it is true.

"What would I gain from lying?" Naruto questioned.

"Me, for starters! That's why you're here, right?! Helping A or Charles, whatever they're calling themselves, because you love me! You show up and reveal all of these deep dark secrets Ezra has and what!? I'm supposed to run into your waiting arms?!" Aria spat at him.

"I told you before I will protect you, even if you hate me. Even if you don't believe that, then believe this; I've never once lied to you once the entire time we've known each other and I don't intend to start now." Said Naruto.

"That still doesn't mean any of that stuff about Ezra is true." Retorted Aria.

"Then why are you getting so upset about it?" Naruto asked gently.

With a final glare at him Aria stormed out of the house, but not before grabbing the black book he held out for her. Watching her leave Naruto's eyes noticed that any nearby plants she passed suddenly wilted and died, much his surprise.

'That's new.' Naruto thought not being aware Aria possessed magic.

He'll have to look into this.

***Later-The Brew***

Spencer Was looking up information on her iPad. She found the phone number for Radley sanitarium call and called the number. The operator said, "Operator, how can I help you?"

"Hi, uh, my daughter was a patient at Radley." Spencer said into the phone, "How can I get hold of her medical records?" While she was doing this, a man with spiky blonde hair walked in.

"Files with patients who transferred to another facility have transferred with them, most of the others were sent to River Hill Davis Center." The operator said.

"That's where they're being stored?" Spencer asked, hoping they could get Charles file.

"That's where they're being shredded." Spencer Lost her hope looks at that. She and the girls would have to act fast if they were going to get their hands on Charles file.

"Thank you." Spencer said as she hung up.

The man with blonde hair sat down in front of her, enjoying a large iced mocha frappe. "Mm, this local stuff is definitely better than the one McDonalds makes."

He then looked at her. "Wouldn't you agree, Spencer?"

Spencer was immediately put on guard. She asked, "How do you know my name?". That was when she took a good look at the man. He had blonde hair that was spiky , blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black leather jacket over a grey V neck T shirt. He had dark blue jeans held up by a black belt and on his feet he wore Frye 8r Harness boots.

Spencer recognize who this man was. "Y-Your Naruto." She said.

Naruto nodded and said, "I am indeed."

Spencer was tense when shed asked, "W-what do you want with me?"

"Relax," Naruto said as he enjoyed his drink. "I am not here to hurt you. Besides, even if I was, what could you possibly do against me?"

"I could go to the cops. Say it was you who held us captive." Spencer countered.

Naruto seemed amused, "Let's entertain that notion for a moment. There are 3 problems with your argument. First, the bunker you were held in has no official or unofficial connection to me. Second, you and your friends are not well liked in this town, so nobody would believe you. And 3, the only evidence you had that could prove your theory was destroyed by your annoying blonde friend, Hanna."

Naruto took another sip of his frappe. "Besides, I kinda like you Spencer. I would not want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Spencer asked.

"It means that I have a certain order concerning how I like your friends." Naruto smirked. "Aria is obviously at the top because I love her. You come in 2nd place, due to you being a good friend to Aria and not selling out the fact that she knows me. Emily is kind of ranked third, due to being Allison's little fan girl. And Hanna and Allison and are tied for last place at the moment. Hanna, because the she destroyed one of the last things I had of my mother, and Allison because she destroyed my relationship with Aria."

"What's your game here? This whole thing with Ezra seems more like you than A." Spencer said.

"Well, if you have a chance, you should have your parents or that cop boyfriend of yours get you copy of all the crimes Fitzgerald has committed. Maybe if you see that, you will see that he is not so great after all." Naruto said. Then then heard someone spill something and apologize.

"Don't mind her. That's their new baker, Sabrina. She reeks of weed, but she makes really great pastries." Naruto said as he stood up.

"Anyway, I would hurry up and get A's Radley file if I were you. It's probably gonna be transferred today." Naruto said as he left.

***Later-Rosewood Mall***

Looking through the shopping mall Naruto grabbed several pairs of jeans, shirts, jackets, shorts, leather jackets, long sleeves, coats, and dress shirts. Though he stopped and looked over his shoulder hearing something before returning to his shopping while muttering under his breath as suddenly everything and everyone around him froze in place.

"Impressive, you froze everything in the mall. Molecular Immobilization, correct?" Said a English accented voice.

"Yep. I figured it was time I got a teacher to learn some magic, considering my mother left behind plenty of stuff to learn about my Kitsune side and you showed me the finer points of being a Vampire… Elijah." Said Naruto turning to face his uncle, Elijah Mikaelson.

He looked the same as the last time Naruto met him, still wearing an impeccable suit, though he had shorter hair.

"It's good to see you again Naruto." Elijah said resting a hand on his nephews shoulder.

"You too, uncle. I'm guessing since we haven't seen each other in a while you've either been daggered by the bastard or trying to find your siblings." Guessed Naruto, Elijah inhaling sharply.

"I was just recently undaggered after being used as a bargaining chip in another of Niklaus' latest schemes." Elijah said, Naruto snorting at this.

"And that's not surprising. Did the bastard send you or are you here on your own?" Naruto asked, Elijah frowning.

"Naruto, he is your father." Elijah said.

"He's a bastard, and as for being my father, what were his words again? Oh right, I wasn't his son because vampires can't procreate and I don't have a wolf side, those were his exact words when you introduced us almost 2 years ago." Naruto reminded.

Elijah frowned remembering the meeting. He had truly thought learning he had a son would be Klaus' redemption. Unfortunately, his brother, being himself, yet again drove away something good in his life.

"So, why are you here Elijah? I imagine that this is not a social visit." Naruto asked, snapping Elijah from his thoughts.

"I came to ask if you would join the rest of our family in New Orleans, we plan to take back the city from someone we thought was dead." Elijah replied.

"Not interested." Declined Naruto, not wanting to get dragged into Mikaelson family drama.

"There's something else. It appears Niklaus got a young werewolf girl pregnant. You'll be having a little sister in a matter of months." Elijah revealed, Naruto pausing to process that information.

"I'll be sure to send a gift." Said Naruto after a moment.

"Nothing I say will convince you otherwise?" Elijah asked.

"Not a thing." Naruto replied.

Sighing Elijah nodded before speeding away, one thing Naruto inherited from his parents was their stubbornness and pride.

Lifting the spell, Naruto continued his shopping before paying for his purchased items.

All while processing what Elijah told him. He was going to have a little sister, this actually made Naruto happy, as even though he hates his father and doesn't really care about some random wolf girl he knocked up, he'll still have a little sister.

_'And I'll protect her no matter what, even if it's from Klaus.'_ Naruto thought, knowing he'll love and protect her as much as Aria.

***With the Liars***

"Well, the office manager won't give me my file. Has to go through my doctor." Spencer told the girls.

"Well, that must mean they haven't been shredded yet." Aria said.

"Okay, well, there's only two ways into this warehouse. Front door has a security camera and the back door's locked." Emily said.

"What do we do now?" Aria asked.

"Let's talk to Jason and Alison. Maybe they can figure out a way to get his file." Spencer suggested as they started to get in the car before Hanna said something.

"Wait." Hanna got their attention. The back door was open, and so they walked in, slipping past the packaging guys.

"I don't see any cameras anywhere. Or people."

"You guys look for the file, I'm gonna keep an eye out."

"Did you find any Radley boxes?" Emily asked.

"Not yet." Hanna said.

"I went to see Dr. Sullivan today." Emily mentioned and Hanna looked at her.

"You did?" Hanna asked.

"My mom gave me no choice." Emily said.

"Sullivan asked if everything was okay between the four of us. Did you say something?" Emily turned to her.

"I might have." Hanna said, "So is it?"

"We'll get there." Emily said. Emily then found Spencer staring at a window for some reason.

"Aria found it." Emily said, getting Spencer's attention.

"So did he commit suicide or was he released?" Spencer asked as they all gather around Aria.

"I don't know. It doesn't say, there's.. There's no paperwork or entries past his 16th birthday." Aria said.

"What? That can't be everything." Spencer said.

"No, it's not. It's just from ages 7 to 16." Aria said. "That's all I could find on him. "

"Well, what's the last thing written in there?" Spencer asked.

"Uh.. His doctor recommending an increase in his medication something called Xylotrol." Aria said.

"It's for severe depression." Spencer informed.

"Wait. Here's his visitors log. There's only two people on it. Alison's mom and someone named Carol Ward." Aria said.

"Carol is, um, Alison's great aunt." Emily said.

"Well, if she visited Charles she must know what happened to him." Hanna said.

"She can't help us." Emily informed.

"Why not?" Hanna said.

"Because she died when we were in tenth grade." Emily said.

"Okay, just check the rest of these boxes. Make sure that we haven't missed anything." Spencer said as they began to check the boxes. Aria flipped through the pages, to find a stapled set of pages that looked like a recent addition.

"Thought you might want a little present. N" Aria read, getting the others attention. Aria looked at it closer and saw something. "This is from the ages 7-12. This is when he was first put in here."

"What does say? Does it say why he was put in Radley?" Emily asked.

"Uh let's see," Aria read, _"On May 12th, 1995, Ms. DiLaurentis was playing in the garden with Jason and Alison was crying in her crib. The boy told Alison he would get help and tapped on the window for her mom to come help, but Mrs. DiLaurentis didn't hear the young boy because she was talking to a neighbor in the yard. Charles then took it upon himself to make Alison feel better. He told her he would give her a bath, as according to Charles, that always made him feel better. Charles took baby Alison to the tub and dropped her in; however, Alison started to drown. Charles did not seem to realize that the was scalding hot and did not understand the concept of drowning. Mr. DiLaurentis ran in and saw Alison in the tub and Charles, not knowing what to do, just standing next to it. Kenneth freaked out on Charles, as he thought Charles was trying to intentionally hurt Allison. He was admitted to Radley Sanitarium the next day on May 13th, 1995."_

"My god, that monster." Emily spat, disgusted he would try to kill his sister at 1 year old.

"Hey, pump the hate breaks, Em. 7 years old is a bit young to be calling people murders." Spencer retorted before she addressed Aria, "Is there more?"

"Yeah, they have his psyche profile here. I'll give a quick glimpse. This is from 1998, '_Patient displays warped psyche. While most boys his age would prefer to play sports, play outside, and get dirty, Charles DiLaurentis prefers to wear girls dresses and makeup, paint his fingernails, and play with dolls.'_

"So, he's a real nut case then," Hanna said rudely.

"My God. Spence, you need to hear this." Aria said as she read more, "This is from 2000, '_After Marion Cavanaugh was found deceased on the ground level, patients Bethany young and Charles DiLaurentis were discovered on the rooftop up above Marion. Bethany accused Charles of pushing Marion off but Charles denied these allegations , showing genuine fear and betrayal toward Bethany. He accused her of pushing Marion but she denied the accusation. Since neither could be proved guilty, both patients were separated and put on opposite ends of the facility, never to see each other again and Marion's death was to be covered up as an accident.'_

"Toby," Spence said, feeling bad for her boyfriend. They then heard the sounds of the workers coming in.

"Go, go." Spencer urged. They got out of the building before anybody spotted them, only for them to come face to face with Caleb, whose arms were crossed and looking sternly at Hanna, not happy that his girlfriend had lied to him.

***Next Day-Hollis-With Aria***

Aria was in the dark room at Hollis, developing the pictures she had taken that day. After they got Charles Radley file and went home, with Aria having to lie to her father about getting the dates mixed up for her time in the dark room. Luckily she was able to cover up where she was without revealing anything.

Once she finished up, she went to clean up. Removing a bottle from the shelf, she saw a bottle of red hair dye, the same color as what was in her hair. The note said, '_My mother's hair color looks good on you-N.'_

Briefly her mind flashed back to when she had gotten the highlights.

**Flashback**

Aria woke up in her cell that day. There was a bottle of the hair dye on the desk. The note on the computer said, '_Dye it or you'll get a special surprise.'_

Aria picked the bottle before looking at the camera, her eyes filled with rage. "I'm not your doll!" She said as she trashed the desk.

She woke up the next morning to find the bottle again but some of it was missing. She saw another message on the new tv that said, '_I don't take no for answer, Aria'._

She felt her hair and noticed red hair in place of place of brown.

Eyes wide open, she hurried over to the mirror in her room, to find that heir were now red highlights in her hair.

**Flashback end**

Aria took a deep breath as she remembered that day. She had decided to cut her hair short after that, so her jailer didn't get any more ideas with her hair. She finished cleaning up and walked out the door, to meet a fellow student named Clark. Though unnoticed to Aria her eyes briefly flashed gold while all the lights around her flickered.

***With Spencer and Toby***

"So, you wanna tell me why I'm looking up the names of girls we've never heard of or met?" Toby asked, looking at his girlfriend with a raised brow.

She had just suddenly called him earlier, sounding urgent and asking to meet him. When they met up, Spencer asked him to start looking up names in the police database, all girls from different states.

"Uh, just something I wanna confirm that's all." Said Spencer nervously a combination of what she found at Aria's house and what they found out in Charles Radley File, specifically what happened to Toby's mom.

Before the girls had went to get Charles Radley File, Spencer had to Aria's house, lying to officer posted there that Aria sent her. But really Spencer had hoped to find the pills Aria had thrown away to help herself sleep at night and not dream about the dollhouse. Though while she didn't find the pills, she did find something else, it was the black book Naruto had given Aria with some of the evidence he gathered on Ezra, which she had thrown away believing it was all lies not even bothering to at least look at it.

Curious about it Spencer took the book and after they got the Radley File had gone through it. What she read shocked, disgusted, and angered Spencer. While Spencer at first to believed they were lies, but she wasn't as connected to the matter as Aria was and thought it though from a neutral point of view. Really, what did Naruto gain from lying, besides Aria hating him forever, but Spencer still wanted to double check. Not to mention, their meeting at The Brew earlier as well.

Which lead to her calling her boyfriend to look up the girls that Ezra allegedly sexually harassed and blackmailed.

Toby eyed his girlfriend suspiciously but nodded, knowing Spencer wouldn't ask him to do something like this if it wasn't important, and began searching the names she gave him. After a while Toby's frown deepened as he typed in the last name.

"Well what did you find?" Spencer asked nervously knowing this is the moment of truth.

"I looked up all those names and it's strange. None of them have a record or committed any crimes. But they all have something in common, they've all, at one point, filled out police reports that they were being sexually harassed and blackmailed by one of their High School teachers. That's the strange part, the reports are nearly identical but nothing ever came of it, almost like…" Toby trailed off trying to think of the right words.

"Like a lot of people were paid off to sweep it under the rug." Said Spencer, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah." Toby nodded as that's what it looked like to him.

But one thing still bugged him…

"Spencer, how do you know these names?"

Spencer gulped unsure if she should tell Toby, but after a moment decided he should get the truth from her, knowing he'll just find out on his own and then who knows how he'll react. At least if she told him now she could try and keep him from doing anything rash.

"Earlier, I went to Aria's house. I haven't been able to sleep very well, so I was hoping she could spare a few of her anti-anxiety pills. She had thrown them away so I was rifling through her trash-" Spencer was saying before Toby interrupted.  
"Spence," Toby said before she stopped him.

"I know it looks bad, but I found this while I was looking for those pills." Spencer said as she pulled out the black book. "This is where all the names come from. Aria threw this out for some reason."

She gave it to Toby and he quickly browsed through it. The first thing there was that Ezra lied about his name. He's a Fitzgerald, which is a rich family of millionaires that live in New York, and not a Fitz. Not necessarily nefarious. Then there's his age. Judging by the copy of his birth certificate taped onto that page, he is actually 35 years old, and not 24. Which is odd and definitely a warning sign to Toby.

Then he got to the real meat of the book. All the underage girls and payoffs. It was disgusting to Toby. He used to think Ezra was an okay guy. The information within this book shattered that belief. The book alone would convict Ezra of at least 10 different accounts of statutory rape. Including Alison DiLaurentis herself. The book would also convict the man's mother, Dianne Fitzgerald, of 30 accounts of bribery and blackmail. The weird thing was that this was actually her book, judging by the name on the back of the front cover. Though what really angered Toby was how similar this was to what Jenna forced him to do.

"Spencer, how did Aria get this?" Toby asked.

"I'm sorry, Toby. I can't tell you," Spencer said, shocking Toby.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" He demanded.

"Toby I made a promise to Aria that I wouldn't tell anyone about the person who gave this to her until she was ready to talk about it." Spencer said as she interlocked her fingers with Toby's. "Please, don't make me break my promise to my friend."

Toby sat there in silence, contemplating what to do next.

***Later-The Brew***

Spencer was walking towards the door for the Brew, walking with some pot brownies. "Hey Spence," came Naruto's voice.

She turned around to see Naruto, leaning against a wall. "What are you doing here so late?

"Um," She started, "Sabrina made me some cookies."

"Oh really," Naruto said as he walked over to her, "And am correct in assuming these are her, medicinal batch?"

"What do you care," Spencer asked, "You put us in that bunker in the first place."

"No, A put you in the bunker. I just managed the place." Naruto informed. "And as for that, you really don't know how lucky you got. I could have had you in a room with electrical switches, forcing you to pick which of the other three got a nasty electric shock. Or, I could have kept you up for days by blaring the sirens really loud, and then when you finally fall asleep, splash fake blood all over the place to make you think you accidentally killed someone the moment you wake up. Instead, I had you solving puzzles, I had Aria paint, I made Hanna design clothes, and I made Emily cook me sweets. I didn't make you do anything that would give you PTSD, since that wouldn't exactly win me brownie points with the girl I love and I don't really have anything against you."

"Well thank you for that. Not just the bunker, but for exposing Ezra." Spencer said as she sat down on a sofa. "I saw some of the evidence they compiled against. I had no idea he was so depraved. I always thought he was a decent guy."

"Most people hide true selves from the majority, only becoming themselves in a presence of a select few." Naruto said. "I know why you think you need weed. You're on edge, you feel anxious and uncomfortable being back home and probably scared to death that A is gonna put you right back in that bunker. But Spencer, these are not going to help you. The high you'll get from this is just a distraction. And when they wear off, all your problems will still be there."

"What's makes you so experienced in what I'm feeling right now?" Spencer asked.

"How about the fact that I know what it's like to be in your situation?" Naruto said as he sat next to her.

"After my mom died, I was depressed. I needed the only stable thing that I had left in my life . I needed my best friend. But then, you're whore of a friend, Alison, made are you choose between me and you guys. I may understand Aria's reasons now , but it didn't make it any easier when I got the message. When she left me, I was heartbroken , I wasn't comfortable in my own skin, and I felt like I was going to break."

"Then, my uncle on my father side found me. I was relieved , I had family again. After spending a month establishing a bond with my uncle , he took me to see my father. This was a meeting I've been wanting my whole life. My mother raised me on her own. And I was just desperate to meet my father. But it was a major let down. My father, who I had always hoped to meet me since the moment I learned I didn't have one , rejected me. He wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. He disowned me without even giving me a chance."

"And then my uncle had to leave due to some family feud. In that moment, I was completely and utterly alone except for my own pain and misery. And so I decided, if I was going to be only alone, I wasn't going to feel anything at all! So I shut my emotions off."

Naruto snapped his fingers for effect and continued, "Like flipping off a light switch. I had not felt so relieved in my life. For the first time since my mother's death, I felt free. So, I drank, I partied, and I worked to my heart's content, completely ignoring my pain. But a year later, I realized I wasn't doing myself any favors and I was just distracting myself from my problems. So I let my emotions back in. And I saw a therapist and got better."

"At the end of the day, it's your choice how you deal with this. But ask yourself, would you rather deal with it now, and be able to move on, or deal with it later." Naruto finished as he got up and left. Spencer stared at the brownies before she made a decision and tossed them in the trash.


	5. Chapter 5

Silas is on a bus, headed for Mystic Falls. He's on his way to kill Amara so he can reunite with her in heaven. He gets a call on his cellphone and sees that it's Damon. He answers it.

"Hello, Damon." Silas answers.

"Well, look who decided to pick up his phone." Damon said sarcastically, not happy Silas was taking his sweet ass time. "Is your secretary out sick?"

"They prefer administrative assistants now, thank you very much." Silas corrected the vampire, deciding to be a dick about it, "I learned that on the bus. Very nice people on here, by the way."

"You're taking a bus? Not to sound like a dick, man, but we're in a little bit of a rush over here." Damon explained, his impatience clear.

"Yeah, but you know what's great about the bus?" Silas asked his rhetorical question, "Open road, Damon. There's all this time to think, watch everyday human beings in their normal environment. Did you know that gas is over three dollars a gallon at the moment? It seems to really concern a lot of people."

"This is not a time to have an every-man crisis. We need you back here to resurrect Bonnie before your nutter butter soul mate offs herself and destroys the Other Side." Damon said impatiently.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about that. Amara needs to die." Silas declared, shocking Damon.

"Pardon me?", Damon asked, getting a bad feeling about this.

"My poor Amara, all those years trapped in stone clearly left her unhinged, so look, if she doesn't want to spend another moment on this earth, then I'm more than happy to put her out of her misery and spend the rest of eternity in the afterlife with her, but listen, if you want to go ahead and kill her and save me the trouble, then please, by all means." Silas said, as while he would do it himself, it would be hesitantly. Much better to have someone else do it so he doesn't have to feel uncomfortable about killing his beloved, even though it would be releasing her from her torment.

"Not till you bring Bonnie back, remember? Promises made, metaphorical hand shook." Damon reminded, never having learned that Silas is the Great Betrater for a reason.

"I've been thinking about that, too, Damon. Remember when I told you that the universe is working to draw our doppelgängers together and you laughed in my face?" He asked before he continued, "Well, if you don't bring Bonnie back from the Other Side, then you'll be breaking your promise to Elena, and the idea of jeopardizing your relationship brings me this perverse amount of joy, so I've decided not to help you, Damon, and I will see you soon. I'm looking forward to all this being over. Bye."

Silas hangs up the phone. Damon cannot believe what he just heard and is upset. Bonnie is standing next to him invisibly.

**Tessa's Cabin**

Tessa hears a knock and opens the door and finds Damon standing there. Realizing he was out of options, he came here, hoping to make a deal with Qetsiyah.

"I was hoping we could talk." He said.

"And I was hoping you were my Chinese food. Good bye." She quipped, closing the door, but Damon stops it and walks in.

"You remember Amara,right?" Damon asked, "Brunette, brown eyes, I'm surprisingly _not_ in love with her?"

"What about her?" Tessa asked as she walked further inside her cabin and Damon follows.

"Well, she took the cure, she wants to die, and we have her." He explained bluntly.

"But she's alive?" Qetsiyah asked, as her being dead meant Silas could pass on and he didn't deserve that. Not after what he did to her.

"For now. Silas is literally on his way to kill her. He's completely obsessed with destroying the Other Side so that he and Amara can live happily ever after in the great beyond." Damon exasperated, "Man, you were right about these doppelgängers. They do always end up together. So how does it feel to say, "I told you so"?"

"Like I want to shoot fireballs at Silas and drown him in acid." Qetsiyah snarked.

"See? That's what I thought. So, how would you feel about us making a deal?" Damon asked, cutting to the heart of the matter.

"So, here's my pitch." He started, "In order to keep the Other Side in place, you need something to anchor the spell, right, something powerful, like an immortal being powerful. Now, Amara was obviously a great choice until she downed the cure."

Tessa starts pouring hot water into two mugs while Damon speaks. "So, would you consider someone who's dead but stuck on the Other Side a viable candidate?" He asked.

"An anchor swap?" Qetsiyah asked as she turned to him.

"Because I've got a volunteer." Damon said.

"I'd be making a ghost a human toll booth between our side and the Other Side, giving her the power to interact with our physical world and the supernatural purgatory." She explained.

"So what's the problem?" Damon asked, not seeing the issue.

"I need a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell like that." Qetsiyah explained. Hey, she may be the most powerful witch in history, rivaled only by Morgana Pendragon, Esther Mikaelson, and Dahlia, but even she didn't have the power on her own to do that spell without some extra juice.

"Fine. Name your poison." Damon said.

"I need something to draw on. The moon's not full, I don't think there's a worthy comet for another couple billion years." She muttered. She thought briefly about channeling Naruto, but decided against it, since she needed him in case things went wrong with Silas.

"Think hard. I have a girlfriend at home who misses her best friend and a wacky stowaway on suicide watch. It's ridiculous," Damon complained, before Qetsiyah got an idea.

"Doppelgängers. They're powerful, mystical, naturally recurring." She said. The blood of one was used to create the vampire species and seal away Klaus's Werewolf side for a millennium. The blood of 3 Doppelganger's should be more than enough.

"You want doppelgänger blood? I got doppelgängers coming out of my ears. How many do you want?" He asked.

**With Naruto**

**A few minutes later**

Naruto is relaxing in his mansion in Rosewood. He was nursing a glass of blood when he got a phone call. He saw it was Tessa and answered, "Hey Teach. What up?"

"The Sky." Qetsiyah answered cryly.

"You really need to learn modern Idioms, Tessa. Anyway, what is it?" Naruto answered.

"It's time. The older Salvatore Brother came to me with an offer that I couldn't pass up. I need you here."

"You have horrible timing, sensei. I'm in the middle of something very important." Naruto complained.

"Yes, that teacher that hurt your beloved Aria. I know all about that. This won't take that long and I know you have a bone to pick with basically all of these buffoons. Besides, you promised me you would help me. You're not going go back on your words, are you?" Qetsiyah challenged her greatest and only student.

"Of course not. I keep my promises." Naruto said darkly.

"Good, then meet me at the Salvatore Boarding House. And hurry, Silas is on his way." She said as she hung up.

Naruto concentrated as his eyes glowed golden and the aura moved from him and another version of himself appeared. "You know what to do. Handle my affairs here while I deal with that impudent immortal."

"Yes, boss." The clone bowed as Naruto finished his drink and got up to leave.

**Salvatore House**

**1 hour later**

"So, you live in this giant mansion with two doppelgängers that are destined to end up together? I swear there's a sitcom in there somewhere." Tessa muttered as she walked into the Salvatore's rather impressive house. "So, where's the ancient husband-stealing bitch?"

"This way." Damon motioned as he led her there.

A moment later, Elena opens the door to the basement room. Tessa stands by her. She shows her Amara, who's tied to a chair.

"That'll be all." Tessa said as Elena closed the door after Tessa stepping inside. "Well, if it isn't the face that launched a thousand doppelgängers. A little birdie told me you aren't enjoying your immortal life." Tessa said cruelly as she grabbed Amara's face. "Two thousand years, you have nothing to say to me? No apology?"

Elena is outside the door, listening.

"I'm sorry." Amara pleaded.

"What was that?" Tessa asked.

"I'm sorry." Amara repeated.

"Huh," Tessa said.

"That is what you want to hear, isn't it? How I have suffered, how every moment of my life has been a living hell? It has!" Amara cried as Tessa smirked. "My sin was falling in love, and I've learned my lesson. You win. You won. Now, please, kill me. Please. Please kill me!"

"Don't worry. When I make someone else the anchor, I will, and since you're nothing more than a non-supernatural human, you'll pass on while Silas is trapped on the Other Side, and the you and Silas, you're gonna spend eternity apart and I am going to take immense pleasure in the that you two will suffer for all eternity while I enjoy the life that was stolen from me 2000 years ago. That's gonna be kinda fantastic….for me." Tessa gloated.

Upstairs, Caroline and Katherine enter the boarding house.

"The cute one's here." Katherine announced as Tessa walked by.

"She's all yours." Caroline motioned to Tessa as the blonde walked off.

"Let me guess. You must be...Who now?" Tessa said.

"Let's be clear." Katherine ground out angrily. "I don't care about Bonnie Bennett or the Other Side going away or Elena getting her best friend back."

"You want something. I'm shocked." Tessa said sarcastically.

"I had the cure you created running through my veins, and when Silas sucked it out of me, I started aging faster than normal. So basically, I'm dying, and I need you to fix me." Katherine pleaded as Tessa smiled. "You made the cure. Now, make something that stops the aging. Otherwise, no blood for you."

"Fine. When the ritual's finished and Bonnie is the anchor, we'll find a way to stop you from dying." Tessa said, lying through her teeth. She had promised Naruto, her favorite, and only student, in 2000 years, that she would not stand in the way of his revenge. But Katherine did not need to know that.

"Thank you." Katherine said.

"Now, where's Tweedledee and Tweedledum?" Tessa said, referring to Amara and Elena.

**Nighttime**

In the drawing room, Amara, Katherine and Elena stand around a small table. Tessa puts a grimoire on it.

"What is that?" Amara asked.

"It's Bonnie's grimoire." Elena told her ancestor, confusing the woman more.

"A grim-what?"

"It's a magic spell book. Idiot." Katherine scoffs.

"It's a talisman. Since Bonnie can't be here, her grimoire will have to do. Hands in, palms up." She ordered.

Amara extends her arm shyly but Tessa forcibly grabs her and cuts her palm with a blade that was on the table. The blood falls on the grimoire.

"Sorry, love. Did that hurt?" Tessa innocently asked.

"I've been through worse." Amara said, trying to put on a brave face.

Katherine extended her hand out. "Easy, okay? I'm fragile these days."

Katherine grabbed the blade while Tessa is held it by the handle. She squeezed enough that it cuts her. She winced in pain, and the blood falls on the grimoire as well. Elena smiles and extends her hand to Tessa who just punctures her hand with the tip of the blade. She keeps smiling and looks at Katherine while the blood falls on the grimoire. She shows no signs of pain.

"Showoff." Katherine scoffed.

"Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey rasattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!" Tessa chanted.

As Tessa casts the spell, the blood of all the three doppelgängers form the celtic symbol called Triquetra, meaning "trinity". All the candles light up, then they turn off. Bonnie is standing there, but it's not clear yet if the spell has worked.

"No. " Tessa breathed.

"Is it done?" Katherine demanded impatiently.

"No, it's not done." Tessa said in anger.

The wind blows strong, the lights crack with electricity and some of the light bulbs explode.

"What is happening?" Elena asked.

"Silas is happening! Show yourself, bastard!" Tessa said. Only for the lights to be fried and the glass to explode.

**10 minutes later**

Meanwhile Tessa walks into the library with a lit candelabrum.

"That was quite the show, Silas." She complimented. Silas turned around, bearing that irritating smirk of his that she once found rather endearing.

"Thank you. You haven't seen the love of my life running around here by any chance, have you?"

"Nope. Maybe you shouldn't have turned the lights off, genius." Tessa bit back as she threw an empty glass container in Silas' direction, but he evaded it and it crashes against the wall. She could have used something more powerful, but he had a psychological hold over her.

"You've had two thousand years to watch us suffer. You've had your fun. Why can't you just let it go?" He asked.

"Maybe I'm just not wired that way." Qetsiyah said as she threw another glass at Silas, but again, she misses.

"Honestly, I feel sorry for you. Hateful vengeance is for people without real love." He said cruelly.

She throws another glass at Silas, but he catches it in front of his face. He throws it back at her, but she dodges it. Silas, with magic, moves a fireplace iron tool and shoots it into Tessa's shoulder, cause her to gasp in pain.

"You spent two thousand years waiting for me to die just so you could be with me, when all along the universe knew I belonged to somebody else." He gloated cruelly as he used magic to twist the poker inside her shoulder, hurting her more, "Doesn't that make your whole existence, like, I don't know, a total waste?"

"I loved you." Qetsiyah gasped as tears welled in her eyes. Qetsiyah and Silas had been friends once. Back then, the Travelers were a powerful group of witches that excelled in Nature Magic. Eventually, after many years, Qetsiyah fell in love with him, and at the time, she thought he was as well. Little did she know of the man's selfish, cruel, and immoral nature. He manipulated her into creating immortality, and then he stole it from her to give to himself and Amara, her servant, who honestly was not even that attractive to begin with. Silas did not understand and did not care how much he had hurt her. It was like her had torn out her heart, ripped it to pieces and pissed on the remains.

"Yeah? Well, get in line." He cruelly said, and it that moment, any sliver of love she still had for him completely vanished, replaced with only burning hatred.

"Oh , for fucks sake," groaned a voice. Silas turned behind him to nobody there. He turned back only to be knocked into the air, slamming against a wooden pillar. He picked himself up with groan and turned to see Naruto kneeling next to Qetsiyah. "You are not dying on me, Qetsiyah." Naruto pulled the poker out of Qetsiyah and muttered a quick healing spell, his eyes flashing gold as her wound was healed.

"And who are you supposed to be? Her cuddle buddy?" Silas joked. Naruto was not amused and the next second, he was behind Silas before the former immortal he could even formulate a thought. Naruto's hand entered Silas back and roughly gripped the man's spine. He shouted in pain as 4 of his vertebrae were ripped out of his lower back, paralyzing him.

"Finish him off, teach. I'm going after Amara." Naruto said as he vamped away.

Silas turned in pain to Qetsiyah, who was holding her hands up, each one sparking with electricity. "Oh, I have been waiting a **long** time for this." Qetsiyah pointed her hands at Silas, tendrils of lightning shooting towards Silas, electrocuting him and causing him unimaginable pain. The betrayer's screams of pain echoed throughout the Salvatore Boarding House.

" '_Hateful vengeance is for people without real love'_, is it?" Qetsiyah sadistically said as she relished in the screams he was producing. " _'My entire existence is a complete waste'_, is it?"

She amped up the juice and shocked him more as Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie watched from the background. Her tendrils of lightning, which Jeremy thought looked like Sith Lightning from Star Wars, turned purple as they increased his pain. "What the HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE!? YOU WERE MY BEST FRIEND! THE MAN THAT I FELL FOR AND LOVED MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF, AND YOU USED ME TO GET WHAT YOU WANTED! AND THEN YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME FOR MY FATHER'S MISTRESS! YOU FELL FOR A **FUCKING WHORE!"** She screamed in anger as she let all her 2000 years of anger out and poured it into her spell, which she created after watching Star Wars. The betrayers skin began to blacken and char as his screams continued, while his insides were fried by the lightning.

**With Stefan and Amara**

Stefan was calling his doppelganger but he could not reach him. Growling, he tossed his phone down.

"Please," Amara pleaded, "Let me go. I want to die. I want to die. I want to die I WANT TO DIE!"

Stefan rounded on her in ager and said, "NO, not until-" He shouted before a tree root exited the ground and pierced his chest, the point coming out the front of his chest. Stefan looked on in shock as he desiccated and died.

The tree branch threw Stefan's corpse to the ground as Naruto walked up to him. He turned to Amara, who was feeling the pain of Stefan's death, and smiled cruelly. "Hello, dopple-whore. You have a date with destiny."

**Back with Tessa**

"Okay. Bored now." Tessa said as she cut the lightning. Silas now looked like a blackened corpse and was barely alive.

Naruto vamp speed inside and threw Amara to the ground. The Mystic Falls gang were wondering who the guy was. "Oh, you're back, Naruto." Tessa noted. "Where's the Traitor's Doppelganger?"

"Nursing the tree root I left in his chest," Naruto revealed, to the Mystic Gangs horror. Elena fell to the ground and began crying her eyes out, not that Naruto cared. "Now, please finish the transfer spell, so we can kill the both of them, then deal with rest of the Travelers."

"Not yet." Qetsiyah said as she knelt in front of Amara.

"Tell me, whore. Do you know it's like to have your heart ripped from your chest?" Amara could only shake her head.

Tessa stood up and said, "Well, you're about to find out."

Raised her hand towards Amara. For a moment, Amara thought she would kill her. Then Tessa turned her hand on Silas, muttering her spell. Spelching and screams of pain escaped Silas's mouth as Tessa slowly extracted his heart.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY ON HIM!" Amara pleaded as she held him close.

"Sorry, slut." Tessa mocked, "All out of mercy." Silas's heart flew out of his chest and found itself in Tessa's hand.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Amara cried as she felt the pain of her beloved Silas's death.

"Will you please stop fucking around and finish the fucking transfer spell already? I have people to be killing." Naruto requested.

"Fine. Spoil my fun, why don't ya." Tessa said as she walked over to Bonnie's Grimiore. She closed her eyes and muttered her spell as Amara weeped, hugging Silas's blackened body.

"Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey rasattan. Ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai pada khey ra sattam, ina pran khos suptheia jhem ai prada khey rassattan!" Tessa chanted.

Qetsiyah opened her eyes and stepped away from the Grimoire. She looked to see her descendant was visible and said to Naruto, "It's done."

Naruto looked to the hall to see Bonnie Bennet. "Indeed it is." Naruto said as he walked past them. He had already sealed the house, so they would not be leaving alive.

Naruto vamp sped and appeared right behind Jeremy Gilbert and he jumped back in fright.

"Hello, Mr. Gilbert. I've been wanting to meet you for some time." Naruto said, his manic smile and giddy expression not helping him some less insane.

"What do you want?" the Gilbert asked, not showing his fear and standing protectively in front of his sister and beloved.

"Well, when I say '_I've been wanting to meet you for some time',_ what I actually mean is, '_I've been wanting to get my hands on you for some time.'_"

"L-leave my brother alone. Silas is dead, there is no need for violence." Elena said. Naruto chuckled darkly at the stupidity of the latest doppelganger.

"Oh, you poor doppelganger. You really don't get it. You see, this everyone in this fucking house is marked for death, just like Stefan was. Do you know why?" Naruto asked ominously.

Elena shook her head and Jeremy was getting anxious and very afraid as Naruto slowly inched closer. "You plotted to murder and did murder two of my uncles. Who I can never meet now because you killed them."

An ominous and foreboding sense of death loomed over Jeremy and Elena and it terrified them. "What are you talking about? We never killed-" Elena started when she really began to think about and her eyes widened in horror.

"No. He promised Caroline there would be no retribution." Elena said as she backed up in fear, getting ready to run for it.

Naruto simply waved his hand and caused roots to explode up from the floor and wall, stabbing her in both her arms and legs and abdomen and wrapping around her neck and pulling her tightly against the wall.

"Do you really think the bastard's word means anything? They break his rules all the time. And while I don't consider myself a Mikaelson or _his _son, thanks to the bastard rejecting me, I am still their family. Makes it my obligation to avenge them when they are hurt or insulted…Or murdered."

Naruto stuck his hand into empty space and it disappeared. He pulled it back out and Elena and Bonnie screamed in horror when he pulled out Matt's head with his spine still attached to the head and blood was still dripping from it. Jeremy looked on his horror at his friends head.

Naruto tossed it to them and it rolled to their feet. He ignored their sobbing as he continued. "You see, I believe in protecting ones family, no matter the cost. And if you fail to protect them, then they must be avenged. The fact that Klaus said there would be no retaliation for either Kol or Finn, proves that he has fallen far and is not worthy of the privilege of family."

"So, I guess what I'm trying to say is this." Naruto stopped infront of Jeremy. Faster than any vampire could have moved, Naruto pulled out a stake and stabbed Jeremy in the chest, causing him to gasp and shout in pain.

"The Mikealson's send their regards." Naruto whispered in Jeremy's ear.

Naruto pulled away from Jeremy as he fell to his knees. "Don't worry, little Gilbert. You still have to experience all the pain my uncle felt when you and your whore of a sister murdered him. **Forbearne"**

Naruto said as his eyes glowed gold for a moment, and the stake in Jeremy's chest lit on fire. Quickly, Jeremy's screams killed the room as the fire covered his own body, charring his skin and boiling his blood.

Bonnie cryed and sobbed as the boy she loved died and she could do nothing to help him and his sister could only cry and sob.

It was at that moment that Damon came rushing in to save the day. Like a stupid hero. Unfortunately for him, this was not a fairytale told by an inept story teller that didn't respect the traits and powers of its all-powerful villain's.

Naruto merely stuck his hand out as Damon was a foot away, gripped Damons heart, and ripped it out within the span of a millisecond, as Damon's now desiccating body fell to the ground, realizing to late that he had been killed.

Naruto tossed the heart back at Damon, the organ splash as it hit his face, igniting the body in blue flames as Naruto's eyes glowed gold for a moment.

"Sit tight, I'll deal with you in a moment." Naruto said as he sped off.

He came upon Caroline, who was oddly enough, walking towards where Katherine was. Naruto appeared right behind her.

"What the?" Caroline says as she turns around to see him.

Naruto's dark smirk as he looks at her causes her danger sense to go on high alert. Caroline tried to run, but Naruto grabbed her and sped her up to the 2nd floor.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" Caroline shouted as she tried to force him off, but his grip was too strong.

"What? Miss me, love?" Naruto said with a Klaus-like smirk and said like he would. He despised his father, but he needed to confirm this was the one he liked so much.

"Klaus? Is that you?" Caroline asked in uncertainty.

"You are the one, then?" Naruto sneered derisively as he used his real voice. "Good, I despise mimicking that bastard."

"What? Who are you!?" Caroline demanded, only for Naruto to scowl and grip her throat and start choking her.

"I guess you didn't hear how I was killing all your friends downstairs, so I'll make this short. In order, I'm Naruto, I'm a Mikaelson and I'm here to rescind Klaus's last order. There will be retribution, after all." Naruto smirked cockily.

"What but he promised he wouldn't!" Caroline managed to get out as she failed to pry his hand loose.

"My bastard father had no right to absolve you people of his families death's. This town should have been leveled for Finn's death alone, even if he wasn't well liked. Luckily for Finn, I have already avenged him. You though, are special."

"What do y-you mean?" She struggled to get out as his hand tightened around her neck.

"My father for, some stupid reason, cares about you. He was willing to let the deaths of two of his family go for someone like you. After what he did to me, he doesn't deserve to be happy. He'll see that…when I give him your head." With that said, Naruto squeezed so hard that he separated the baby vampire's head from her shoulders. He tossed it in a pocket dimension so he could give it to Klaus later next time he saw him.

**Back with Katherine**

Katherine was busy in another room, trying to stop the bleeding. She heard all the scream and grabbed a sharp knife nearby to defend herself.

All of a sudden, a desiccated body dropped onto the table in front of her, startling the former Vampire. It looked familiar. She turned over the body to see it was, to her horror, Nadia, with a hole in her desiccated chest and heart missing.

"No! Nadia, No!" Katherine sobbed as she held the body of her only child, who had been taken from her the moment she was born and now had been taken again.

"My baby," She sobbed as she cried not unlike how she cried when she lost Nadia the first time.

"It's a terrible thing to lose a child." An ominous voice echoed in the room. Katherine looked around frantically before he appeared in front of her as Naruto gripped her throat. "Or a child losing a parent."

"No! Not you!" She cried out as she tried to pry his hands off her neck but couldn't.

"Yes. **ME."**, Naruto growled. "Did you think that you could sell out me and my mother to the Strix!? Did you really think Klaus cared!? Were you really dumb enough to think you would get away with it!?"

Naruto lifted her up by the throat, her feet dangling in the air. "Time to pay for your crimes."

**Room where Silas and Amara**

Amara was still crying over Silas's body. Naruto reappeared and threw Katherine to the ground.

"I see you've been having fun." Tessa said.

"I know, but now's time for business." Naruto said as his eyes glowed and roots burst out of the ground and wrapped around Katherine's arms, legs, waist and neck.

"What do want from me?" Katherine demanded.

"Well, I suppose it won't matter if I tell her." Naruto shrugged as Elena burst through the wall with roots still holding her firm and he telekinetically lifted Amara into the air, ignoring her screams.

"You see, Traveler's have a very unique form of magic after they were cursed nearly 2000 years ago. They can inhabit and take over the bodies of other poor saps. They also want to destroy all magic in the world by using the doppelgangers. I can't have that. Especially since I got plans for my beloved."

"What you may not know is that the Traveler Magic is found in you. I can use that as a beacon to find all the other Traveler's in the world and connect them magically to you." Naruto continued.

"The only reason I need them," Naruto pointed to Amara and Elena, "is because I don't just want to kill the Travelers. I'm going to bypass the Other Side and send their souls straight to the afterlife, where they can never escape from. Now, I'm strong, with more raw magic power than any who have ever come before me, but even I don't have the power to send the the souls of the 100 travelers spread throughout the entire world to the after lifeon my own. For that, I need a boost."

"That's where they come in. Or more specifically, their blood." Naruto said as he telekinetically slit both Amara's throat and cut off Elena's head with telekinesis and controlled the blood that came out so it formed a pentagram around Katherine.

Naruto then began chanting. "Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape. Imir Su Kri Ne Sa Sape."

As Naruto finished his chant, his eyes glowed gold and her mind exploded as she heard thoughts and felt the feelings of 100 hundred other people.

"I imagine it's disorienting, hearing the thoughts and feeling the things 100 other people think and feel. Don't worry, I'll end it quickly," Naruto said as he chanted again. "Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe. Be Baen Milkou Maattee Okalee Swer Colpe."

Katherine screamed as her spirit was ripped from her body. When Naruto's eyes glowed gold, she felt her soul leave her and be forcibly passed on as her eyes became white and her heart stopped. All over the world, the traveler's were killed one by one as they had been linked to Katherine and forced to undergo the same torment she had before dying as their souls were ripped from their bodies and forced into the afterlife.

"It's done. The Travelers are no more." Naruto announced as he sensed every one of their deaths. It clearly worked, because the sobbing Bonnie was not making any sounds of pain over there.

"Indeed it is," Tessa sighed in satisfaction as she finally got her own revenge on the group that murdered her when she created Immortality.

"you take care of yourself, Tessa. Enjoy life." Naruto said as he sped away, heading back to Rosewood.

"Don't worry, I will." Tessa said as she smiled, for the first time, a genuine smile as she was finally free to live her life.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto poured himself a glass of bourbon as he sat him his house. The trial would go forward in two days. It wouldn't be long now before Ezra was permanently away from Aria.

He then heard his doorbell ring. Smiling as he knew who it was, he sped to the other and opened it to reveal his god sister, Laurel Lance.

"Hey, Laurel." Nathan greeted.

"Hey to yourself, stranger," Laurel said as he enveloped her in a hug.

He pulled away and said, "Please ,come in."

They walked inside and began talking about the case that she was leading as prosecutor. "SO, I looked over the files and without a doubt, this guy you hate is definitely screwed, even without compulsion."

"Yes, that is true," Naruto said as he poured some blood into two glasses and handed one to Laurel, "But don't you just love compulsion? It can make life so much easier."

They toasted and Laurel brought the glass to her lips and drank. When she pulled away, the pulsing veins and red sclera of a vampire could be seen on her face. "Indeed it does." She smirked.

**2 days later**

"Lesli Stone? That's crazy." Emily said to Spencer in Spencer's room, referring to Spencer thinking Lesli Stone was A.

"That's what I said. But maybe it's not." Spencer said.

"Okay, wait. You were in a room with this person." Emily said.

"Yeah, and they were wearing a mask. Look, Mona's always been shady about how she met this girl. And now we know why. They were sharing a straitjacket." Spencer points out.

"Spencer –" Emily tries but Spence steam rolls over her.

"Let's not forget that Mona got a gas mask. And she was passing out juice-boxes while the rest of us were making sure that we still had kidneys!" Spencer says angrily.

"What's takin' Hanna so long?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, she probably has to drag Mona here on a leash." Spencer griped.

"Oh, Spencer, we saw A jump off a building. A set up an underground bunker with more spy equipment than the CIA." Emily said as it was not common knowledge that the bunker they were in was actually Naruto's. "I mean, seriously, in your heart do you believe that Lesli Stone could-"

"People can surprise you." Spencer said, though she was talking about Naruto being a pretty decent guy and Ezra being not decent, " Mona maintained a 4.0 average and perfect hair while she was tapping Rosewood's police calls."

"Spencer, we jumped on the Andrew train already-" Emily says but is interrupted.

"But he didn't have a motive. This girl does. She thinks that we killed Bethany!" Spencer shouts when the door opens and Hanna walks in.

"I can't get to her." Hanna said, talking about Mona.

"Why?" Spencer asked.

"Did Mona skip town?" Emily asked.

"Mona's mom busted her for sneaking out to Radley. She's totally unplugged. Mona's not even allowed to leave her room." Hanna informs.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not even sure Mona would be of any help anyways." Spencer says.

"Now you tell me? After I tried to shimmy up her drainpipe?" Hanna asked in annoyance and Spencer gives her a look.

"Okay, well, I have to go. My mom made an appointment for me and her with Dr. Sullivan, I can't be late." Emily says as she goes to grab her bag.

"Where's Aria?" Hanna asks.

"She's up at Hollis, she's sneaking Clark's negatives back into that cubby." Spencer said.

"Okay, so what's the plan? Are we gonna track down Lesli Stone? Are we gonna go to Philly?" Hanna asks.

"I have to get my head shrunk." Emily said/

"Seriously? Wait, what is wrong with you people? A is still out there, we have to stick together and see if we can try and catch this girl in the act." Hanna says angrily.

**At Hollis**

Aria was putty the negatives that she stole back when she heard, "Mornin'."

She turned to see it was Clark, "Hey. Um, I-I was just...

"Looking for somethin'?" Clark finished.

"Uh, I was hoping it was a bagel and cream cheese in there." Clark said as he pulled out the negatives that Aria put back.

"Listen, here's the thing..." Aria tried to apologize.

"I'm not mad. Uh, if you were that uncomfortable with me taking photos of you, you could've just said so." Clark said, which made Aria fell a little bit of relief that he wasn't angry.

"You didn't have to go all klepto." He joked before he asked, "So what's next for the morning bandit? Wanna grab that bagel for real?"

"I can't, um, but I... I will owe you one. Okay?" Aria asked as she walked out.

**Later that day**

Aria and Clark were walking through an abandoned junk lot. Clark asked as they walked, "So, have you incincerated those negatives yet?

Aria scoffs and says, "Not yet."

"I mean, I'd understand if you did. You must feel like you're under a microscope. Police watching you, parents watching you." He says.

"Yeah, well, hopefully that will all be over soon." Aria said.

"Yeah." Clark said then he realized what she said. "Wait, what? Have they actually caught the guy?"

"Not yet, but they are getting close." Aria lied.

"Really how?" Clark asked before he realized he was prying, "Sorry, I don't mean to pry."

"Oh, um, maybe we should just go." Aria said as she was uncomfortable with the questioning.

"Wait, this is where we were the other day." He said before he grabbed his camera to get some pictures. "I'll check over there, you check back there."

He walked off and she walked in the other direction. "Okay." She sighed. She walked around for a bit, stopping a mirror for a moment before seeing one of those stupid dolls A likes to leave messages with. She walked over to the rack it was on and picked it up, examining it. She looked on the underside and pulled that off to reveal a doll of her that had a knife in it's eye. She looked around in panic, not seeing her eyes glow golden and crack the mirror that she walked past.

**Aria's House**

"It's not just the junkyard, Emily, it's the bottle of hair color in the darkroom, the text in Sullivan's office. I mean, how did A know we were all gonna be there at the exact same time?" Aria said on the phone, talking to Emily.

"Aria, it's always been that way." Emily says on the phone, as A had always been several steps ahead of them.

On her end, Aria heard a knock on the door. Aria stops talking on the phone and looks out the window to see a manilla envelope "Uh, hello? Are you there?" Emily said as she wondered what had happened.

"Um, Em, I-I gotta go, Someone just left a package for me." Aria says as she hangs up. She picks the envelope and see's something written on it. "I saw that you left your application for the photo competition at The Brew. Also, saw that you needed a recommendation so I wrote you one. I think you'll like it. After all, who knows you better than I do?-Naruto"

Aria opened the letter and pulled out the application and the recommendation letter that Naruto wrote. She was impressed and in awe at what he wrote, which was nothing but absolute praise for her abilities. "Wow. You definitely used your creative writing skills." She muttered to herself as she read the part where she once had a solo exhibit at The Brew. There was a note at the bottom from Naruto, admitting that he did embellish just a little bit.

Aria hugged the papers little closer to herself, torn between wanting to be angry at Naruto for getting Ezra arrested and put on trial, and wanting to go and kiss him for being so thoughtful.

**Meanwhile**

**At Naruto's house**

Naruto and Laurel were in his basement, each sitting comfortably in a chair and drinking blood from a glass, and suspended in the air by chains and having several darts sticking out of her was Lesli Stone. Naruto was wearing a gray V-Neck T-shirt, gray jeans, black belt and his black Fyre Harness 8R Boots.

"Please, let me go, I –" She tried to plead although Naruto scoffed and tossed one of the darts in the jars at their feet at her, hitting her in the shoulder, causing her to scream in pain.

"Shut it, bitch. We are just getting started." Naruto said darkly.

"Not that this isn't fun, but explain to me why we are doing this." Laurel asks, as she threw a dart that impaled itself in Leslie's leg, causing the mentally unstable bitch to scream in pain.

"This mental unstable bitch testified against Allison and her friends, which got them convicted wrongfully, which landed them in the Dollhouse that I was managing. We are torturing her because it's fun, and because I'm pissed off since I can't stop imagining what A would have done to them if I hadn't been there to mitigate the damage." Naruto said as he threw a dart at Leslie's right arm.

"So, why haven't you killed A or compelled her yet?" Laurel asked, throwing one at her stomach.  
"Because, she has blackmail on me and she's on vervain." Naruto said, causing Laurel to look at him.

"She knows about Vampires?" Laurel asked causing Naruto to shake his head.

"No, she doesn't, but I know she's on vervain because I could smell it on her breath when I tried to subtly compel her to hand over her blackmail last week. I think she just likes the taste of Vervain water. There's no way she knows about Vampires. Once I've gotten her off Vervain, I'll get that blackmail she has and destroy it. Then I'll expose her and let her rot for the rest of her miserable life." He said.

Suddenly, his phone beeped. He looked at it to see that Aria, Spencer and Hanna were headed toward Harwick college to prove their 'Lesli-Stone= A Theory'. "Okay, fun's over," Naruto grumbled as he extended two fingers, pointed them at Lesli, muttered a small incantation, and swiped towards his right side, causing Lesli's throat to part like the Red Sea, causing blood to spill out from the fatal wound on her neck.

"Ah, now why did you do that?" Laurel said as she had been having fun with it.

"I just found out that Aria, Spencer, and Hanna are going to Harwick College to find some kind of proof that Lesli Stone was A. At this hour, they're gonna get in serious legal trouble that they can't afford if they are caught, so I need to go make sure that they don't get sent to jail. Again." Naruto said, washing off his hands off and throwing on his Black Andrew Marc Lenox Faux Shearling Pilot Jacket.

"And what am I supposed to do about this?" Laurel aske, pointing to Lesli's corpse.

Naruto extended to his hand and a burst of white flame shot from it, hitting Lesli's corpse and burning it to ash in less than a second. He then canceled the flame and spoke a quick spell that instantly repaired any damage he had done to his house.

"I thought your flames were blue," Laurel said.

"My flames when I use magic are blue. That was my Fox Fire." Naruto said, causing Laurel to nod in understanding, "I'll be back later."

**Harwick College Science Lab**

**Night**

Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were sneaking in to the Science Lab and Harwick college to try to prove the Lesli Stone is A theory.  
"Lesli experiments on animals?" Aria asked.

"Of course she does. What do you think we are to her?" Hanna scoffed.

"You guys, less talking, more looking." Spencer told them. "Which one is her desk?"

Aria searched for a second before she found it. "Umm... wait, this is it. Alright. What am I supposed to be looking for? "

"Well, she's furnished an underground bunker so I'm guessing she must have a stack of receipts the size of a phone book." Spencer says and the three of them started searching through the papers.

"So, Naruto dropped something off at my house today." Aria whispered to Spencer.

"And, what was it?" Spencer whispered.

"He saw that I left my application for the photo competition at the Brew, so he returned it to my house, along with a letter of recommendation that did nothing but praise my artistic ability." Aria whispered.

"Aw, that was so nice of him," Spencer said before she noticed the look on Aria's face. "So, then why do look like your torn up about it?

"Because I am." Aria admitted. "One hand, I just want to him to be around me again. To spend time with him, to play with art like we used, and tell him that I…But then I keep remembering that he's working with A and doing everything in his power to get Ezra thrown in jail."

Spencer's eyes flashed in recognition as she realized what Aria stopped herself from saying. "Aria, did you actually look at what was in that book?" Spencer asked.

"What book?" Aria asked asked before she realized Spencer was talking about the book Naruto gave her about Ezra's 'supposed' crimes. "Wait, you have it?"

Spencer quickly told her about she found it and continued, "…And I had Toby look up the names in the book and Aria, I'm not taking Naruto's side, but there might be something in there that will land Ezra a one way ticket to prison."

"Now's probably not a good time to talk about this." Aria said as she did her best to reign her temper in and not explode in her friends face.

"Yeah, you're right. But you should probably clear the air with him after the trial's over." Spencer said.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Hanna asked.

"Nothing. Okay, we can stand here and talk all day but we still need something real to give to the police. So, Aria, please keep on checking the desks. Hanna, let's check these shelves." Spencer said as they continued.

**Hallway**

Out in the hallway was Mona Vanderwaal, sneaking after the three girls to stop them from falling into A's trap and drop some clues at the same time. A shadow appeared behind her. "Well, well, look at what I caught."

The shadow stepped into the light and Mona turned around sharply to see Naruto with devlish smirk adorning his face. "The psychotic bitch that started it all, thinking that the normal way to deal with a highschool bully was to cyber stalk them and terrorize them. And then you turned it on the only real friend you had and three other girls and got so out of control, that it created this mess that me, Aria, and the rest of the girls are currently stuck in."

"WHa-" Mona was about to demand answers but Naruto wasn't in the mood and punched her in the face, breaking her, nose and causing her to fall back on the floor as she moaned in pain.

"I've got a very special punishment in mind for you, you pathetic _Loser,"_ Naruto whispered in her ear before he gripped her throat to compel her, "But I'll deal with you later. Go home and forget that you were here or that we met."

After finishing his compulsion, Naruto returned to his feet and looked at the room the girls were in. He walked into the room.

**10 minutes later**

Hanna opened up the lab door to where all the animals were stored. There were guinea pigs, rats, and even raccoon. She felt for these animals, as she had been held against her will for so long, and decided to let them all out, forgetting that these animals where here for a reason.

"Hanna, what are you doing?" Spencer demanded as Hanna opened up the Raccoon cage and one with some rats.

"She doesn't get to keep anybody in cages anymore." Hanna said in her self-righteousness.

"Stop." Spencer said.

"I'm letting them out." Hanna said, not listening.

"Hanna, get away from the window or you're gonna set off the alarm." Spencer warned her friend.

"I don't care." Hanna said, not thinking clearly.

"What? You will when the campus police show up! Just get away from the window." Spencer hissed when they heard animal hissing behind them and they both gasped as it was the Raccoon.

"Oh, oh. Okay, stay back. Move really slowly. These are not cuddly animals." Spencer said as the Raccoon hissed stood on two legs.

"Wait, why is it moving like that? Is it on speed or something?" Hanna asked hysterically.

"Hanna, it's a lab! It could be on a lot of things, okay? Starting with anthrax! Just stay calm." Spencer urged when Aria walked in to show them something she found.

"Guys, hey. Check out this invoice." Aria sad as she walked forward, not seeing the Raccoon.

"Aria." Spencer hissed, trying to get her attention.

"She just ordered like a dozen..." Aria said when she gasped in surprise at the raccoon.

"Don't scream, you're gonna make it worse." Spencer told her.

"Is there another light we can turn on?" Hanna asked.

"No. They're nocturnal, okay? I don't wanna traumatize them any more than they already have been. We just need to get them back in their cages." Spencer said.

"Them?" Aria asked.

"Yes, there's rats too. And they jump." Hanna said.

"Do you guys have any food?" Spencer said, as raccoon will eat a lot of things. Hanna pulled out her bag of cheese sticks.

"Do they eat cheese sticks?" Hanna asked as she gave the bags to spencer, who tossed one to lure the raccoon back to it's cage. The raccoon ate the cheese stick.

"Okay, Spencer, not all of them, that's my dinner." Hanna griped.

"Shut it. You got us into this mess, now be quiet while I fix it." Spencer snapped as she threw the raccoon a couple more cheese sticks.

It was then that mouse hopped on to Aria's shoulder, causing her to scream mildly as she knocked it off.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as Aria moved over to Hanna and Spencer to get away from the Rat. Then the lights all turned off.

"What just happened?" Spencer asked.

"Why'd the lights go out?" Hanna asked and suddenly, the lamp infront of them turned on and revealed Naruto.

"Have you three lost your bloody minds?" Naruto asked with a look that asked them if they were for real.

He grabbed the raccoon by the scruff of it's neck and it hissed at him. "Oh, sod off." Naruto grumbled as he threw it back in it's cage and locked the door, before doing the same to the mice.

"Naruto, you followed us here? Why did you turn the lights off?" Aria asked in shock.

"So the security guard wouldn't see us." Naruto said, not that the guard would see them, since he compelled the guard to ignore anything going on in this room for the night.

"Us?" Hanna asked before she scoffed. "Oh, save it. You are not one of us. You're working for A."

"You and Lesli Stone are going down." Aria said, though it was half-hearted.

"We have what we need and we're giving it straight to the police." Hanna threatened.

"Haven't you guys learned your lesson the other times you thought you had A? Ian, Garrett Reynolds, Jessica DiLaurentis, Andrew. Need I go on? This college will prosecute if you attempt to use knowledge you stole. I'm just trying to make sure you guys don't end up in jail. Again." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"Cut the crap! The only thing you're trying to protect is Lesli's vendetta against us." Hanna shouted.

"A doesn't need my protection, not that I would give it to her. The only thing that does need protection is the videos of my childhood with my beloved mother." Naruto coldly said, causing Spencer and Aria to flinch and feel uncomfortable. "You know, Marin, you are very lucky that I already had made a copy of that video."

"You held us prisoner for a month and traumatized us! You and A took something away from us, so you deserved to have something taken away from you! Besides, if you made a copy, then why are so mad about it!?" Hanna shouted back at him.

"BECAUSE IT WAS THE ORIGINAL VIDEO, YOU STUPID BLONDE BIMBO!" Naruto exploded with rage, unable to contain his heightened anger towards Hanna.

Before Hanna could shoot her mouth off and enrage him more, Spencer slapped her hand on Hanna's mouth to shut her up, before quickly saying, "Look Naruto, we had nothing to do with happened to Bethany. We had never even heard of Lesli's friend until she was found in Alison's grave."

Naruto took a few deep breaths to cool himself down before he answered, "Her friend? Where did it say in Lesli's file that she was friends with Bethany Young? She hated that girl."

"Oh, really? And I suppose she hated Charles too? So much that she had to start pretending to be him." Aria said.

"Lesli is not pretending to be Charles. She's not smart enough to pull off the things Charles has done. She's just pretending to be stable. Kinda like Mona as pretending to be the while she was cyberbullying you guys that first year. Or how she pretended to be insane, while she snuck out of Radlely and continued the torment in your second year. That's why she didn't want anyone to see that file." Naruto said.

"She was in Radley the same time as Charles. You're telling me that Lesli never even-" Hanna tried to say but she stopped when Naruto interrupted

"I managed to '_Co-erce'_ it out of her. She'd only heard Charles' name once. The night that Bethany snuck out of Radley and never came back. Charles snuck out that night too." Naruto said.

"Wait. That was the night that Alison disappeared. Charles was already dead by then."

"Only officially. They were looking for two patients. The entire place went on lockdown because of Bethany and Charles." Naruto said as he leaned against a table.

"He had to be dead. He donated his organs. Show him, Spencer." Hanna said in a bid to show she was right.

"Spencer, why did you just give him those?" Aria asked, as he was still working with A.

"Don't worry, I made copies." Spencer told her.

Naruto handed it back to them and said, "This donation form's a sham. Look at the medications Charles was taking. Nobody would want any of his organs. He's not an eligible donor."

"So what are you saying? What, that Charles is alive?" Hanna asked incredulously.

"Of course, and probably planning something big and wanted to keep you distracted. Lesli's just a usual A misdirection."

"We have a picture. And the person in the hoodie is not a guy." Spencer told him and he look amused.

"And why do you think that is?" Naruto asked. "Stop me if this sounds familiar. _'Patient displays warped psyche. While most boys his age would prefer to play sports, play outside, and get dirty, Charles DiLaurentis prefers to wear girls dresses and makeup, paint his fingernails, and play with dolls.'_"

"That was what was in Charles file that you gave us." Aria said.

"Yes, and while Charles let himself be caught in the picture to lead you four down the Lesli Stone path, in reality, he screwed up." Naruto said.

"I'll leave you with that." Naruto said as he walked past them and almost walked out the door before he turned around and said, "Go home and get some sleep. A's not going to do anything that will distract you from the trial. It starts tomorrow. You don't want to miss."

He left them there, as they tried to think of what he even meant.

**The Next day**

**The Trial**

The mood of the trial was somber as Aria walked in and sat between Spencer and Hanna for emotional support as this was going to be hard for her.

The Prosecution entered the courtroom, which was a blonde lawyer that walked confidently to the prosecution table, followed by her co-counsel, which some recognized and whispers began being heard. Spencer herself gasped in in shock as she recognized the lawyer. "No frickin' way." She said under her breath.

"Umm, Spencer, who is that lawyer?" Hanna asked.

"That's Laurel Lance," Spencer said in shock. Being from of a family of lawyers, she would of course recognize the best lawyer in the entire US.

"Wait, _THE_ Laurel Lance!?" Emily asked Spencer quietly, "why is the best lawyer in the US here?"

'_Did Mrs. Fitzgerald hire her?'_ Aria wondered, as while she hated Ezra's mother, she would never spare expense for protecting Ezra.

"Isn't it obvious?" Spencer asked as the defense walked in, along with Ezra who had been cleaned up for the trial and…Diane Fitzgerald, and sat at the defense table. "It's not just Ezra's trial."

"How is that even possible? I thought it was one person per trial?" Hanna asked as the jury walked in and took their seats.

"It's not common, but two people being put on trial for the same crimes is legal. It's legal but it's heavily frowned upon." Spencer said as Aria looked behind her and saw Naruto, dressed in all black dress clothes and an orange tie. He winked at her and she turned around to focus on the trial.

The judge bangs his gavel and everything falls silent. "Court is now in session, the people Versus Ezra and Dianne Fitzgerald. Ezra Fitzgerald is charged as follows: 15 accounts of statutory rape, 15 accounts of bribery, 15 accounts of blackmail, and 5 accounts of stalking and spying on underaged girls. Dianne Fitzgerald is charged as follows: 15 accounts of bribery, 15 accounts of blackmail, 15 accounts of perverting the course of justice. Defense, how do your clients plead?"

The defense attorney got up and said, "My clients plead not guilty, your honor."

"The prosecution may begin their opening argument." The judge said.

Laurel got up and addressed the Jury. "Highschool. Remember when every hallway slight was treated as an assault? Where allegiances and enemies were made? It is a world where a perceived opponent must be put down quickly. Yet, that is only true for a select few. For most high schoolers, it is a place where they can congregate. A place where they can meet new people, forge and create lifelong friendships, and generally, it's just a place that is safe from the outside world where our teenage children can go and learn to prepare themselves for adulthood. It's supposed to be a safe place, but when a teacher sexually preys on the young girls of a school, how can we still say it is safe? Ladies and gentlemen, that is exactly what Ezra Fitzgerald intended to do at Rosewood high as he did time and again. Many times before he has preyed young highschool women, and whenever he got caught, his rich mother covered up the crimes. I urge the jury, to find these two guilty of their heinous crimes."

Laurel sat back down and the defense attorney got up. "Ladies and gentlemen, my clients are upstanding moral citizens. Yes, while Mr. Fitz changed his name, he is still and upstanding moral citizen, once tasked with teaching at Rosewood High, then at Hollis College. Then he left that job to manage to the local Rosewood coffee shop, The Brew. And his mother is known for her philanthropy back where she lives. My clients have been accused wrongly of crimes they didn't commit. I urge the court here today to see these two moral citizens as the innocents that they are."

The Defense Attorney sat back down and the judge announced, "The prosecution may call it's first witness."

"The prosecution calls Allison Dilaurentis to the stand." Laurel said, shocking the court.

The girls whispered among themselves in shock as Allison walked in and sat at the stand.

"Please state your name," Laurel said.

"Allison DiLaurentis," Allison answered.

"Ms. DiLaurentis, could you recount for the court the first time you met Mr. Fitzgerald?" Laurel requested.

"The summer of 2009, before I disappeared, I met him in a pub near Hollis. I went there a lot with my friend Cece. I saw him reading alone and sat close to him. When I saw what book he was reading, I looked it up on my phone. I struck up a conversation with him about the book, using what I looked up on the book, and when he asked an honest question I didn't know the answer to, I told him the truth that I made up the part where I actually liked the book. He labeled me as a fabulist, a teller of tales. I responded back by saying that sometimes lies are better than the truth." Allison said.

"And did anything else happen during that first time you met him?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, towards the end of the night, he and I were making out in the restroom." Allison said and Aria looked hurt, as Ezra had done the same thing with her.

"And did this interaction go beyond kissing?" Laurel asked.

"Not that time." Allison said, and Laurel, even though she knew what Allison was going to say thanks to Naruto telling her how he compelled Allison, still acted shocked.

"That time? Are you implying, Ms. Dilaurentis, that at some point in the time you knew Mr. Fitzgerald, that you slept with him?" Laurel asked and Allison nodded.

"Several times during that summer. " Allison said and Aria looked hurt, as well as Emily.

"You are aware, Ms. Dilaurentis, that you were underage when you and Mr. Fitzgerald engaged in sexual intercourse and that is considered by the law to be statutory rape on his part, do you not?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, I know. I was a lot more foolish back then." Allison said, as her reason for liking him was purely superfluous.

"When did your relationship end?" Laurel asked.

"It was the day I disappeared that summer. He was starting to get too aggressive for my liking, getting angry at me all the time and raising his voice too much for my liking. I was afraid he was going to start getting physically violent, so I called it off and told him that I never wanted to see him again." Allison said.

"And did Dianne Fitzgerald ever contact you about compensation to keep quiet about it all?" Laurel asked.

"No, though if she was trying to, it wouldn't have mattered, because by days end, I had been kidnapped," Allison said, already having told this story of her kidnapping.

"I have no more questions, your honor," Laurel said, barely able to contain her smirk.

The defense called several of it's own witnesses but Laurel ripped right throught their defense.

"The prosecution may call it's next witness." The judge said.

"I call Anna Hartsock to the stand." Laurel announced. The young woman walked in and took to the stand.

"Mrs. Hartsock, could you please describe for the court when you and Mr. Fitzgerald first met?" Laurel requested.

"It was 11 years ago in my home town of Portland, Maine. Back then, I was still in highschool and just about ready to start my sophomore year. I had gone into one of the bars for some food, cause I was craving a burger and sat at the bar. I then saw Mr. Fitzgerald at the bar and he looked young enough that he might a highschool student though I had never seen him in there before. We struck up a conversation and the next thing I know, we were making out in the bathroom." Hanna said. "I was very surprised when school started and I found out he was my English teacher for that year."

"And did you try to stop this relationship from going forward?" Laurel asked.

"At first, I tried to resist seeing him. I knew it was wrong but I couldn't deny these feelings I had developed for him. He made me feel special, loved even. So, we began seeing each other in secret. Eventually, our relationship became physically active." Anna said.

"And you were underage when this happened?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, by the time I had turned 16, we had already done it several times." Anna said.

"When did your relationship with him take a downturn?" Laurel asked.

"A few months into it. He began to get forceful with me and he even began hurting me a little bit when we were together. I got uncomfortable around him, so I tried to call it quits. That's when his true colors showed. He blackmailed me with a failing grade if I tried to break it off with him." Anna said.

"Did you try to tell anyone about this?" Laurel said.

"I did," She sobbed as she started to have tears run down her cheeks, "I filed a police report that I was being sexually harassed by him. The next day, he and his mother showed up at my door. She told me that, and these are her exact words, "I may not agree with the way Ezra lives his life, but I'm not going to stand by and let you ruin him." She offer me a bribe of $150,000 dollars to keep quiet about it and Ezra would move to another town and never bother me again. I threatened to go to the police about this and she laughed in my face, saying that the cops had already been paid off to keep quiet. I asked her what she planned to do if I didn't take the bribe. She said that if I didn't, she would release a video of me having sex with someone older than a high schooler and I would be reviled as a wh-whore. She said if that didn't convince me, then she would arrange a-accident for me." The poor woman could stop herself from sobbing her as her terrible memories were brought back to the surface.

Laurel and Naruto looked around the crowd and the jury and could see that there were many sympathizers towards her story, especially since Ezra and Dianne's expressions were one of pure rage and hatred that their dirty laundry was being aired.

"So, you took the bribe. Then." Laurel said.

"What else was I supposed to do? My life was being threatened and I didn't have anyone else I could t-turn to. So, I took the bribe and the next day, he left and that was the last I ever saw of him." Anna sniffled as she finished her story.

**Later**

The trial went on like this for some time. Throughout the day, female witnesses would come forward with similar accounts of what happened to them and their heartfelt tales would have won the jury over to their side, even if Naruto and Laurel hadn't compelled the Jury and the Judge to condemn the Fitzgerald's. The few witnesses that the defense could muster up had their statements and defenses verbally ripped to shreds by Laurel.

In a desperate last ditch effort to escape justice, Dianne and Ezra had both personally testified, only to be torn apart by Laurel as well. When Dianne tried to lie and deny all the blackmail charges, Laurel merely pulled out the black book that police had confiscated and put it on a projector, showing Dianne's name and handwriting, and well written documentation of the blackmail and bribes that the girls talked about, showing that the women were telling the truth. When Ezra tried to deny all of his charges, Laurel merely showed the court all of his stuff, including a journal were he kept his greatest misdeeds, which corroborated with Dianne's black book and the girls testimonies, and pictures of his spy equipment, and even some excerpts from his "True Crime" novel. There were even some excerpts from the time after Ezra told Aria he had stopped writing it, which made Aria feel sick inside, even though she was having trouble accepting the reality of Ezra as his face contorted into rage as his lies were debunked.

Finally, it was time for the verdict. The Jury sat back in their and the judge prepared to deliver the final sentence.

"Dianne Fitzgerald; on 15 accounts of bribery, 15 accounts of blackmail, and 15 accounts of perverting the course of justice, the Jury finds you guilty on all charges. Ezra Fitzgerald; On 15 accounts of statutory rape, 15 accounts of bribery, 15 accounts of blackmail, and 5 accounts of stalking and spying on underaged girls, the Jury finds you guilty on all charges. You will both serve out 5 consecutive life sentences in a maximum security prison."

Ezra and Dianne were outraged at this as they were dragged away kicking and screaming by police. Aria had to be hugged by both Spencer and Hanna as she cried over what had happened. After a while, she looked up and saw Naruto, who was failing to keep his smug, satisfied expression off his face.

Naruto looked at her with that same expression and mouthed one word to her that summed up a victory nearly 6 months in the making since Charlotte first sought him out.

"Checkmate."

**So, what did you think, good. Yes Ezra and mommy dearest are off to prison far away, and they aren't reappearing ever. **


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto poured himself a glass of bourbon unable to keep the satisfied smirk off his face. He had just come from the courthouse after Ezra and his bitch of a mother were sentenced to life in prison on charges of statutory rape, bribery, blackmail, and stalking and spying on underaged girls. Though Naruto made sure Ezra would be sent to a maximum security prison far, far away where he'll be lucky if he ever sees the sun again.

Compulsion really was an amazing ability.

'Also helps to have a three hundred-year-old lawyer as a god sister.' Naruto thought happy to have seen Laurel again.

Raising his drink Naruto took a sip before looking over his shoulder mentally counting down from five. Once he reached one, the front door was slammed open and a raged filled Aria stormed in, her expression one of pure anger.

Though if Naruto was honest he found an angry Aria very attractive. But he was slightly nervous when he saw her eyes flickering between hazel and gold.

"You complete, arrogant, heartless, selfish, bastard!" Aria shouted glaring hatefully at Naruto.

'She's not wrong.' Thought the Tribrid as his parents were never married.

"What right did you have to get Ezra locked up like that?! What did he ever do to you?!" Aria demanded, Naruto mulling it over for a moment.

"I had the right in that it was either life imprisonment or painfully and slowly torturing him until he was an empty shell before granting him the sweet release of death. I chose the one where he'd suffer more." Said Naruto with a smirk that would have made his father proud.

Aria didn't even feel horrified at how casually Naruto talked about torturing and killing someone, having become mostly unfazed by such things from dealing with "A" and Naruto since he's got back. But that didn't stop her from feeling angry at what he's done, as she still had a hard time believing Ezra did everything he was accused of.

Knowing nothing she said would get a reaction from him, Aria did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed, loudly.

Unfortunately her scream was accompanied by a powerful telekinetic blast from her untapped and uncontrolled magic. The blast took Naruto by shock and thus he was unprepared before he was thrown back only having a second to hear his neck snap on impact with the wall before he fell into a temporary death.

Aria looked at her hands in shock of what she'd just done, before looking at Naruto's prone form. Running over to him fear Aria kneeled down shakily felt for a pulse and was horrified when she didn't feel one.

'Oh god what have I done? I killed someone, I killed my best friend!' Aria thought feeling equal parts sick to her stomach and horrified at what she's done.

For a few moments Aria wondered what she was supposed to do, call her friends or the police. Though every rational thought Aria had quickly went out the window when Naruto shot up gasping for air.

"Ah, damn it. Hate it when that happens." Naruto said rubbing his healed neck.

Even if he's only dead for thirty seconds it still hurts getting his neck snapped.

"Naruto, what, how, I don't even…" Aria said falling into intelligible gibberish trying to understand what just happened.

She somehow threw him through the air without touching him, snapped his neck, and now he's alive!

"Aria, I need you to calm down." Said Naruto softly reaching to help her stand but she instantly jumped away.

"No, no, no! You don't tell me to calm down not after what I just saw! You were dead, you didn't have a pulse, and I did… something! What is going on none of this makes sense!" Aria shouted panicking.

'Damn it.' Naruto cursed mentally.

He planned to tell Aria everything about himself and her magic, after everything with Fitzgerald and Charlotte was taken care of. Now he had no choice.

"There's a lot we need to talk about." Naruto said, Aria looking at him fearfully.

*Later*

Naruto held out a glass of bourbon for Aria. Looking between him and the glass Aria slowly took it in her shaking hands.

"So, I'm sure you have questions. Ask and I'll answer them as best as I can." Naruto said taking a seat.

"I don't know where to start. How about the fact you were dead, that seems like a good start." Said Aria, Naruto sighing dragging a hand across his face.

"That is… rather complicated." Replied Naruto.

"Yeah well I just saw your dead body come back to life, after I did whatever it was I did to you that somehow threw you through the air and into a wall! Uncomplicate it now!" Demanded Aria wanting answers before she goes completely insane.

"Okay, okay. I guess the best place to start is with my parents. You see my mother, she wasn't human, she was a three thousand-year-old Kitsune, a Japanese trickster spirit. And my father was the Original Hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson." Naruto said glaring at the mention of his father.

Aria looked shocked at this, Kushina Uzumaki, the woman she saw as a second mother, was a three thousand-year-old Japanese spirit. While Naruto's father was a hybrid, whatever that meant.

"Original Hybrid? What does that mean?" Aria asked.

"It means he is one of the Originals, the first vampires in existence. But he's also a Hybrid, half-vampire, half-werewolf." Replied Naruto

"Wait, I thought vampires couldn't procreate, cause they're you know, dead." Said Aria, Naruto sighing in annoyance

"I think it'd be easier if I just showed." Naruto said reaching out to touch Aria's temple, only for her to lean back.

"What are you doing?" Aria asked still wary.

"Relax. If you open your mind to me, I can show you. My uncle showed me this, now I'll show you." Said Naruto remembering how Elijah showed him how he and his family became vampires

Aria allowed Naruto to place his hand on her head before they closed their eyes.

"In the beginning, my father's family was human... A thousand years ago, now." Naruto said as he began showing Aria the same memories Elijah showed him

*Flashback*

_"Come, Henrik. Our brothers are fighting again." Said his aunt Rebekah_

"Although his mother dabbled in the dark arts, they were actually just a family trying to survive in a time when it was quite difficult to do so. And, for better or worse, they were happy."

*Present Day*

"That is, however, until one night, their youngest brother was killed by their village's greatest threat."

*Flashback*

_"Mother!" Klaus cried carrying Henrik's body_

*Present Day*

"Men that could transform themselves into wolves during the full moon. The family was devastated, none more than Niklaus. Desperate to protect the rest of their children, their father forced their mother to call upon her black magic in order to make us stronger."

*Flashback*

_"Drink!" Order Mikael holding a bleeding wrist for Rebekah_

_Rebekah drank the blood as the transition into a vampire was complete._

*Present Day*

"Thus, the first vampires were born. But with this speed, this strength, this immortality, came a terrible hunger. No one felt this hunger more than Niklaus."

*Flashback*

_Klaus fed on a human killing them in the process._

"When he killed for the first time, they knew what he truly was." Naruto said

_"Niklaus!" Shouted Elijah._

_"What is happening to me?" Klaus asked fearfully._

_Elijah went to help his brother but was stopped by their father._

_"Don't!" Commanded Mikael stopping his son._

_"Father! It hurts!" Said Klaus in pain as his bones continued breaking._

_"He's a beast, an abomination." Mikael said in disgust._

*Present Days*

"He wasn't just a vampire." Said Naruto.

"He was also a werewolf." Aria realized.

"He was the result of an indiscretion their mother had hidden from them all. An affair, with a werewolf."

*Flashback*

"Infuriated by this betrayal, their father forced their mother to cast a spell that would suppress Klaus's werewolf side, denying him any connection with his true self." Naruto said

_Mikael and Elijah struggled to restrain Klaus._

_"Elijah! Elijah, hold him down!" Mikael shouted._

_"Brother, please! Don't let them do this to me!" Pleaded Klaus to Elijah._

_"Do it now, boy! Now!" Mikael ordered._

_"Help me!" Klaus begged before screaming in pain as a black miasma entered his body sealing his werewolf side._

*Present Day*

Aria processed all the information she was just told, shocked and amazed at it all. That she just saw the birth of the vampire species, and vampires are real, learned werewolves and witches were real as well. And her childhood best friend was the son of a Kitsune and the Original Hybrid.

"Wait, if your dads werewolf side was sealed then how could you be born?" Aria asked.

"My uncle theorized that while his werewolf side was sealed he could still have children, but it'd be a one in a trillion chance. I just happened to be that one chance." Naruto replied.

"Alright so you are what exactly? A vampire, a werewolf, witch, kitsune?" Aria asked.

"I'm a Tribrid, part vampire, part witch, part kitsune. I don't have a wolf side because my mothers stronger kitsune genes erased them." Explained Naruto, Aria nodding.

"Okay, is that why were you always so…" Aria trailed off not wanting to sound insulting.

"Obsessive." Naruto said.

"Yeah, that's why. You see vampires and kitsune are creatures that experience emotions much stronger than humans. Anger becomes rage, sadness becomes despair, everything is just enhanced. With me being a kitsune and a vampire though it's like my emotions have been dialed up to twenty, I didn't have the control I did back then that I do now. It's why whenever we were together I seemed obsessed with you, you were my first friend and so I latched onto you." Naruto said.

Aria couldn't help but feel sympathy for Naruto, having to deal with such intense emotions and not understand what they meant. She couldn't imagine what that felt like.

"Well how exactly did you learn about all this?" Aria asked, Naruto gaining a bittersweet look in his eyes

"You know how a person becomes a vampire is they die with a vampires blood in their body, the same applies to me." Said Naruto without answer

"You mean you… died before?" Aria asked feeling sick at the thought

"Yeah, when my mother was murdered in the crash. I died, but as a vampire in transition is neither alive or dead it was written I was in a coma. I was really dead, usually it takes about a half-hour before someone in transition wakes up, but it took me a month as all three of my supernatural sides was fighting for dominance, until finally they settled and I woke up hungry for one thing, blood." Said Naruto, Aria looking a little queasy.

"Did you… kill anyone?" Aria asked.

"No, but I did tear my way through the hospitals supply of blood bags." Said Naruto.

"Okay, but how did you find it about all of this? As I doubt you understood what was happening." Aria stated.

"Yeah, I was pretty freaked out. It wasn't until I got home that I found my mother's journal, one she kept hidden from me until she thought I was ready to learn about the supernatural or when I entered transition. It explained everything to me, what she was, who my father was, everything I needed to know." Replied Naruto, Aria nodding along slowly.

"Okay, what happened after?" Aria asked, Naruto getting up and walking around the room.

"I was shocked, everything I thought I knew was turned upside down. I wasn't human, my mother was dead and my father didn't know I existed, and I just needed something to latch onto that I knew was real." Said Naruto looking at Aria.

"Me." Stated Aria looking away guiltily remembering how their last meeting went with her basically ending their friendship.

Naruto nodded while looking off to the side.

"What did you… do after that?" Aria asked only ever knowing what Naruto did through magazines or news.

"I flipped my switch." Naruto stated plainly.

"Your switch?" Asked Aria worriedly, Naruto nodding.

"For vampires their greatest weakness is their humanity because they feel everything greater than humans. But vampires have one advantage over humans, they can control their emotions by turning them off. It lets them no longer feel things like fear, regret, sadness, anything that holds them back, letting them become the perfect killing machine." Said Naruto remembering the times he flipped his switch

He was efficient, deadly, remorseless, and completely without mercy.

Aria covered her mouth in horror at the thought of Naruto, the same kind and energetic boy she knew, becoming a ruthless killer.

"And… how long did you have your emotions off? What did you do? When did you turn them back on?" Aria asked not wanting to know what he did but knowing she needed to know.

"Around four months. I drank, killed, tortured, and slept around with any girl that got my attention. For when I turned them on, well it wasn't really by choice. It was sometime during the fifth month, I don't really remember it kind of all blurs together at some point, but my uncle Elijah found me after hearing of my… escapades that he believed his brother, my father, was responsible for." Naruto said.

*Flashback*

Naruto laughed as he watched the show. He was in a random club in Los Angeles wanting to get drunk and find some poor bastards to eat. After compelling everyone in the club to obey his commands he went about feeding off and dancing with random girls, drinking all the liquor he could get, but eventually he got bored.

He then got an idea and compelled himself a game of darts, tying a someone to the wall and having people take turns throwing darts, with the winner being whoever gets killing shot. So far no ones got a killing shot, but it was still funny especially considering he compelled them to know what they were doing was wrong but still forced them to do it.

Though his fun was soon interrupted when someone entered the club.

"Well this is a fine mess you've made Niklaus." Elijah stated looking at the many bodies lying on the floor and blood splattered everywhere.

He had followed a rumor of a vampire going around America leaving a trail of blood and death in his wake. While Elijah would normally dismiss these rumors as just another young arrogant vampire, what did catch his attention was that this vampire could apparently compel other vampires.

This did have Elijah's attention because as far as he knew only he and Klaus are currently the only Originals left that can compel other vampires. Thus Elijah followed the trail of the one he believed to be his brother eventually finding himself in Los Angeles.

Unfortunately when the one Elijah believed was his brother turned to face him he didn't see Klaus, instead he saw someone that looked like a much younger Klaus, clearly with his emotions off given the lack of expression in his eyes.

His next words however threw Elijah through a loop.

"How do you know my father?" Naruto demanded.

'Father? No, that's impossible, unless…' Elijah thought his mind racing.

Vampires cannot procreate, his brother however wasn't just a vampire, he's a Hybrid. If what this boy said is true, then it's likely this was one of nature's loopholes.

'Nature must always have a balance.' Thought Elijah remembering his mother speaking those words.

"Hey, I asked you a question." Said Naruto speeding in front of Elijah forcing him to look into his eyes

"How do you know my father?" Naruto repeated attempting to compel the guy.

Elijah gave Naruto a blank look before grabbing his wrist and forcing him to let go of his neck.

"Young vampires, so arrogant." Stated Elijah throwing Naruto across the room.

Even if the boy was his nephew, Elijah wasn't going to let him get away showing disrespect to his elder.

'Well, that's new.' Naruto thought groaning from where he crashed into a table.

The few times he came across other vampires, werewolves, and witches he easily overpowered them, no matter how many there were. Actually meeting someone that could hurt him was unexpected but did give him an idea of who the guy was.

"Let's see wears suits, perfectly quaffed hair, and obviously much older than me. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're Elijah." Guessed Naruto remembering reading about all the Originals in his mother's journal.

The noble one, Elijah Mikaelson.

The eldest and one who's been locked in box for 900 years, Finn Mikaelson.

The wildest of the family, Kol Mikaelson.

The sister, Rebekah Mikaelson.

And finally the Original Hybrid, Niklaus Mikaelson, his father.

"Hello nephew." Elijah greeted smiling pleasantly.

Before frowning as he looked around, he wasn't sure how long Naruto's had his emotions been off. But if he continues with this type of behavior he's likely to draw the wrong kind of attention to himself. Knowing what he had to do Elijah sped towards Naruto and grabbed him before he could react.

"Turn it on." Elijah compelled.

*End Flashback*

"He compelled me to turn my emotions back on, so I'd be more reasonable to talk to." Said Naruto frowning at the one time he's ever been compelled.

Considering he'd still been relatively new to his Tribrid nature and not in his most stable mind it was easy for Elijah to compel him. Now however Naruto couldn't be compelled at all even if he was completely off his rocker, which only made him that much more dangerous when he flipped his switch.

"Okay, what happened after?" Aria asked wanting to know more.

"After helping me cope with everything I did, Elijah began teaching me the finer points of being a vampire, how to go unnoticed and not draw attention to myself, and everything I was capable of. Though he couldn't help me with my Kitsune and Witch side as he never bothered with magic and didn't even know Kitsune existed." Naruto explained.

"Once I had a grasp of my vampire abilities and had control of my bloodlust, Elijah finally took me to meet my father." Said Naruto glaring at the wall as he remembered the first and last meeting he had with his father.

*Flashback*

"And you're sure he's here?" Naruto asked looking out the car window.

Elijah nodded making a humming sound.

"My brother has always been one to enjoy the finer things in life, art, music, foods." Elijah said gazing out at the coast of Italy.

It took a while but Elijah had finally managed to track down his brother, but after several months he was able to get a location. Elijah had been searching for his brother during the entire time he had been educating his nephew on his powers as a vampire.

The Original had soon learned Naruto could be considered a prodigy, he took to his powers better than most and he was able to gain control over his bloodlust rather quickly even when tempted with large amounts of blood he didn't react.

'He's so different from Niklaus and yet they're also very similar.' Elijah thought having learned Naruto shared his father's love of art and charming personality along with a temper he inherited from both his parents.

Looking at the boy Elijah could sense his nervousness and fear, but also his excitement. Nervous at finally meeting his father, fearful of rejection, and excitement to meet the man he's wanted to meet since he was a child.

Elijah could only hope Klaus didn't disappoint him again.

Pulling up to a large villa, Elijah shook his head at his brothers need for large houses, they got out of the care and walked up to the door.

"Are you ready?" Elijah asked.

"Is anyone ever ready to meet an absentee parent?" Asked Naruto, Elijah chuckling a little.

"No, I suppose not. Just… don't take anything Niklaus says or does to personally. He can be rather volatile when caught off guard." Elijah said knowing all the times Niklaus has been caught by surprise with something unexpected his response was always the same

Anger.

Entering the villa they didn't have to search for Klaus as they saw him standing at the top of the stairs, likely having heard them. Elijah saw he looked exactly the same since the last time they saw each other, only difference being his clothing style.

"Elijah." Klaus greeted with a smirk and his arms behind his back.

"Hello brother. It's been a while." Said Elijah putting his hands in his pockets.

"Not long enough. Tell me who is your friend here?" Questioned Klaus giving Naruto a once over before dismissing him while descending the stairs.

"Before I answer that, do you remember a woman named Kushina Uzumaki?" Elijah said.

That got Klaus to pause momentarily. He did indeed remember Kushina, the perfect definition of a fiery redhead he spent a week with.

Seeing his brother pause told Elijah everything he needed to know.

"Niklaus, it seems even we were not aware of the full extent of your Hybrid nature." Said Elijah.

"What're you talking about Elijah? Speak clearly and tell me who this boy is?" Klaus demanded his Hybrid status being a sore spot until he could finally break his curse not to mention a secret.

"Niklaus, this is your son, Naruto Uzumaki." Elijah revealed, Naruto finally stepping forward.

"It's, uh, it's nice to finally meet you." Said Naruto holding out his hand.

Klaus looked between Elijah and Naruto for a few moments, before looking at his brother.

"No, that's impossible, vampires can't procreate." Klaus denied shaking his head.

"And yet here is. Someone with a vampires power and yet still has magic coursing through his veins, who else but you could be the father Niklaus." Retorted Elijah hoping his brother would see the truth.

"Yet from what I can tell he has not an ounce of werewolf blood in him." Klaus stated smirking not feeling the boy was a werewolf.

"Yes well it seems vampires, werewolves, and witches are not the only supernatural creatures as we believed. From what Naruto has told me his mother was a very powerful kitsune, one even older than us, and her kitsune side overpowered any wolf gene you may have passed on. Thus Naruto is part vampire, part witch, and part kitsune." Replied Elijah though knowing this would be the truly hard part as if Naruto did inherit his father's wolf side it'd be much easier.

But as he's left bodies up and down America and not transformed into a wolf once, it's likely he won't transform at all.

Klaus merely laughed mockingly and turned his back to them.

"A likely, and might I say, convenient story. I sleep with an alleged 'kitsune' and she gives apparently gives birth to this boy, so he obviously must be mine. For all I know he could just be the result of some witches experiment, in fact he probably isn't even who you claim he is Elijah!" Klaus said angrily.

That is when Naruto made his presence known as he sped right in front of Klaus growling.

"I honestly don't care what you think or say about me, but don't EVER say anything about my mother!" Growled Naruto, Klaus glaring back with equally fury.

"I will say whatever I damn well please! Your mother was just a distraction to me, a pretty enough human to catch my attention, and whatever lies she told you I will put an end to when I track her down and tear her head of-"

Klaus couldn't finish her threat Naruto decked him in the face sending him flying into the wall. Before he regain his bearings Naruto was on him and began raining blow after blow on the Original.

"Don't. Ever. Threaten. My. Mother. To. Me. Ever. AGAIN!" Naruto roared grabbing Klaus and throwing him through the wall.

Coughing up blood Klaus growled in anger at the humiliation and prepared to tear the brat apart. Only to be pinned to the ground with a boot slammed on his back breaking his spine temporarily paralyzing him. Looking up Klaus was frozen for a moment as he saw Naruto's true face emerge, but in that moment he didn't see Naruto, he saw both himself and the man who tormented him for the last thousand years since he was a boy.

Mikael.

"You wanna know something funny? For as long as I could remember, I wanted to meet you, to know you. I asked mom about you and she'd say my father was the strongest man in the world, that he was the one monsters were afraid of, and that nothing could stop him. Then Elijah told me about you, that you were the fiercest of your entire family, that in a thousand years he never saw anyone stand against you, not even your father. And now that I've finally met you, I would have preferred it if I never did. And you're right, you're not my father, I'm not your son." Naruto said.

Before Klaus could say anything Naruto shoved his hand into his chest and ripped out his heart, temporarily killing him.

Exiting through the hole in the wall he made Naruto conjured a ball of Foxfire and threw it at the house letting start burning it down. Walking up next to Elijah, who hadn't moved from his spot knowing there's nothing he could do and looked to him.

"When the bastard wakes up, tell him that if I ever see him again I'll cut him into pieces, incase them in cement, and scatter them to the seven seas." Naruto said before exiting the burning building.

As he left Naruto closed his eyes before opening them a second later, only now they were darker and without emotion.

*End Flashback*

Aria couldn't help but look at Naruto in sympathy seeing he was shaking in rage at the memory. She remembered when they were young and he'd look longingly at children with both their parents, knowing their mother and father, while he never even met his father. And when he did the man rejects him as his son.

"Naruto I'm so sorry that happened, he had no right to do that to you." Aria said putting a comforting hand on his leg.

"It's fine." Naruto shrugged.

He'd long since gotten over Klaus rejecting him, he wasn't even originally angry about being rejected it was mostly because he threatened and insulted his mother. Turning his emotions off was because he didn't want to lose control of his anger.

"After that I spent a few more months without my emotions, but eventually I got my head on straight, went to a therapist, cleaned myself up, and got better." Naruto concluded.

"Okay, that explains what you are. But what about me, you still haven't explained how I could throw you across a room without touching you." Said Aria wanting to know what she was.

"Isn't it obvious, you're a witch Aria. A powerful one at that." Said Naruto standing up and going downstairs, Aria getting up to a follow him.

"You're serious a witch? How is that possible, wouldn't I have noticed?" Aria asked.

"No, sometimes it takes a trigger for a witches magic to activate. Like being the presence of another supernatural creature or under extreme stress. Your magic actually activated back in the dollhouse." Naruto said.

He had gone back over the footage he had of the dollhouse and noticed some inconsistencies like lights flickering, objects moving without being touched, and Aria's eyes flashing gold.

"Yeah well that was definitely stressful." Aria said bitingly still not having gotten over the dollhouse even if she admits it could have been much worse.

"Anyway, after some research into your family history I discovered you had quite the famous ancestor. You, Aria, are the descendant of Morgana Le Fay." Naruto revealed, surprising Aria.

"Morgana Le Fay, the evil witch from Arthurian legend?" Said Aria though she guessed it wasn't legend anymore.

"Mm-hm. Though evil is a matter of perspective, but yes you are her descendant and have inherited her power." Naruto said reaching the basement.

Going over to a wall Naruto pressed his hand against, Aria watching in amazement as the wall faded away revealing a hidden room. The room was filled with bookshelves lined with leather bound books and several objects. Naruto looked over the bookshelves muttering to himself before two books flew into his waiting hands.

"Here." Naruto said handing the books to Aria.

"What're these for?" Asked Aria looking at the books when being much larger than the other

"The big one is a Book of Shadows or Grimoire, Morgana's Grimoire to be precise it has every spell Morgana knew written down along with some exercises to control you're magic. The other is a bestiary it lists every supernatural creature in existence with explanations of what they are to separate fact from fiction." Naruto replied, surprising Aria again.

"And you're just giving them to me? And does that mean all these books are…?" Arias trailed off looking at them all.

There must be hundreds of them here.

"Yes all of them are Grimoires and magical artifacts my mother gathered over her life. And yes I'm giving you those, the Book of Shadows is yours by right and the bestiary is so you can learn about all the things that go bump in the night." Said Naruto crossing his arms and leaning against a table.

Aria's head was spinning from everything she was learning, she honestly felt ready to pass out. She didn't even realize she nearly fell down until she felt Naruto's arms keeping her steady.

"Aria, I know you may hate me for getting rid of Fitzgerald, but I just want you to know I will do everything in my power to keep you safe, no matter what." Naruto said looking into her eyes.

She saw the honesty and truth in his eyes, though right now she just needed to process everything.

"I need to think." Aria said quickly leaving the house and going back to her car.

Once she was in her care Aria gripped the steering wheel tightly as she tried processing everything she just learned.

'First my best friend is Tribrid and his parents are a three thousand year old kitsune and a millennia old Hybrid. Second I'm a witch descended from the probably the most powerful evil witch in history. Third the supernatural world is real, monsters are real. And fourth…' Aria thought.

"I think I'm falling in love with him." Muttered Aria.


	8. Chapter 8

The girls were all gathered in Aria's house in the living room as they watched the news.

The reported o the TV said, _'Authorities have named Charles DiLaurentis as a lead suspect in the kidnapping of five Rosewood teens as well as a sixth victim from Courtland. Both state and local police remain tight-lipped..'_

"Hey, did, uh, did Ali turn in those home movies to the cops? The ones that Charles left at her house?" Spencer asked. Charlotte had movies of her own childhood that were shown to Ali and Jason.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Emily said.

"Maybe they could do one of those age-progression sketches. We could finally put a face to the name." Spencer offered.

"And maybe someone could put a fist to that face." Hanna said bitterly as Alison and Aria walked in with coffee.

"Well, we are officially out of beans. What did we miss?" Aria asked as Spencer's phone beeps.

"Toby says that the highway patrol is setting up checkpoints at all the state borders." Spencer said.

"Did he saying anything else?" Aria asked.

"He's still texting me. That's a win." Spencer admitted.

"Hey, guys, shh." Emily shushed them as she turned up the volume on the TV.

The reporter on the TV said, _"...though police have yet to comment officially. Inside sources speculate that the former Radley patient could be responsible for the unsolved murder of his mother, Jessica DiLaurentis. One of the first responding officers on the scene suffered minor injuries in pursuit of the suspect.."_

"Did you know about this?" Aria asked Ali.

"No." She said simply.

"You should probably ask your dad." Spencer said.

"Yeah, like he'd give a straight answer." Hanna said rudely.

"Okay. Well, if it is true, it's awful. Ali's mom is practically the only person who visited him, who even knew that Charles existed." Emily said.

"And he used her to fertilize Spencer's petunias." Hanna said.

"My mom grows azaleas." Spencer corrected.

"Whatever. Charles is vicious. We know all that. And now everyone else knows it too." Hanna said.

"We had birthday cake." Alison said nostalgically as the girls looked at her. "That day at the arcade when Jason and I met him. Charles gave me his frosting. How does that turn into vicious?"

"We're probably done watching this, right?" Aria asked and no one objected when she shut off the TV before turning to Alison. "Do you remember anything else?"

"He cried when it was time to leave. Said it was the best birthday he ever had. The person they're describing on the news.. I mean, I don't even know who that is." Alison said, as she was having a hard time reconciling the Charles she knew as a kid with the one tormenting them now.

"You played skeeball, once. I wouldn't call that family bonding." Hanna said rudely.

"Hanna." Emily said as she found that incredibly rude.

"I think what Hanna's trying to say is that it's hard for us to imagine that A is actually your brother." Spencer tired to say only for Hanna to be rude again.

"No, what's hard to imagine is that you feel even the slightest bit of pity for Charles." Hanna said.

"That's a little harsh, Hanna…" Aria said but Hanna steamrolled over her.

"He's been out for blood, for all of us! And he's come way too close more than once." Hanna shouted.

"We hear you, but it's unfair to Ali right now..." Spencer said but Hanna steam rolled over her too.

"Why are you trying to shut me up, Spencer!? I'm just saying what you guys are thinking. If you guys are too scared to be honest, then fine. I will do it for you." Hanna said before hse turned to Alison. "I'm sorry, Alison. I know this must really suck for you. But I'm not gonna sit here and help you give A the benefit of the doubt. I hope the police catch him because there's nothing they could do to him that's worse than what he and Naruto did to us." Hanna finished as she got up and stormed out.

"Who's Naruto?" Allison asked, as she didn't remember.

Aria looked at her with rage. "Are you freaking kidding me!? You don't know!?"

"No, I don't. Why should I?" Allison said.

"So, you're telling me, that you don't remember Naruto Uzumaki? The kid that was my best friend before I met all of you? You don't remember how you made his social life a living hell!? How you bullied him and called him hurtful names, like you did to Lucas and Mona!? You don't remember, how after you blinded Jenna, you rounded on me and told me that you wouldn't have my loyalties divided any longer and told me to get rid of him or you would make sure Hanna, Spencer, and Emily wanted nothing to do with me, leaving me basically alone!? AM I STARTING TO RING A BELL YET!?" She shouted at Allison, Aria's expression that of pure rage at Allison's audacity, while Allison's eyes widened in shock. Aria's eye's glowed golden, not that anyone noticed, and the coffee mug in her hand broke apart, shocking her and calming her down.

"Aria-" Allison tried to say but Aria held up her hand.

"I can't deal with you and your past sins coming back to haunt us right now, Ali." Aria said as she got up and walked into the kitchen to get something to clean up the mess she made.

"Don't worry about it Ali. I'm sure it's not as bad as she is saying," Emily said.

"Don't try to downplay it Em. Allison did do all those things that Aria said." Spencer got up and went to talk to Aria.

**Brew**

"I just can't imagine facing the person that did that to you." Said Clark as he was sitting with Aria at the Brew.

"Well, we didn't actually see him. Things... got hairy fast." Aria said awkwardly.

"Hmm. Well, I'm just glad you and your friends are okay." Clark said. "Did you really think you could catch him though? On your own?"

"To be honest, I don't really know what we were thinking." Aria admitted.

"Well, how do you know he was gonna be there? On the news, they, um haven't said if this guy sent a message or if it was some kind of trap or anything..." Clark asked, as he was secretly an undercover cop, trying to help his superior Detective Tanner catch A.

"Can we just move on? It was scary. Someone got hurt, but I don't, I don't..." Aria said.

"Yeah, um, sure. I'm sorry, I was.. I was just concerned, that's all." Clark said as he pulled the advertisement for the photo gallery. "Uh, they, um, used one of your photos to advertise. "I'm guessing that means they're into your work."

"And I'm guessing that this is as close as I'll get to seeing my photos on an actual gallery wall." Aria said.

"Well, I figured since you weren't gonna be there tonight you would at least want to see this." Clark said.

"Well, thanks for bringing me one." Aria thanked him. "Oh, and good luck tonight."

"Oh, thank you." Clark said.

"Yeah. Have fun." Aria encouraged him.

"Alright. I will. Bye." Clark said as he got up to leave.

"Bye." Aria said as he left. Aria thought about the gallery tonight. Her mom didn't want her go because of A. But may if she could convince Tanner to have some police on sight, her mom might be willing to let her go. And then she would need a date. Despite still being angry at him, she had mostly forgiven him for Ezra.

**Later at Aria's House**

Aria was with her mom and Tanner as she showed the Lieutenant the pictures she wanted at the gallery. "I had a hard time choosing but... these are the ones that I picked for the gallery tonight." Aria said.

"You have an eye for detail, Aria. Every one of these pictures are so," Tanner took a moment to observe them, "...declarative, succinct."

Tanner then addresses Ella, "Aria tells me you have concerns about her attendance tonight. That she's up for an award."

"Uh, yeah. Well, with everything going on lately, I just thought-" Ella said but Tanner interjected.

"I would be more than happy to have officers stationed on-site," She offered, "We can even put them in unmarked cars if you don't want undue attention."

"Thank you, but, Aria, you know we've already committed to Mike's-" Ella said but was interrupted again by Aria.

"I already talked to Mike and dad. They're okay with it if you are. Can you be okay with it?" Aria pleaded with her mom, "I'm-I'm sorry that I sprung all this on you but this isn't a display case at my school. This is my work in a real art gallery. Mom, you worked at a gallery. You know how important this is."

"I know, honey," Ella said as she addressed Tanner, "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't agree to it if I felt there was risk involved. We're moving toward a resolution, Mrs. Montgomery. Things won't always be like this." Tanner assured her.

"I'm just trying to look out for you." Ella said to Aria.

"I know." Aria said.

"Take some time to think about it. If you decide to go, I will make sure that we have enough manpower there to keep you all safe." Tanner offered.

**Afternoon**

Ella had agreed to let Aria go tonight, and she was currently searching for an outfit to wear with Emily.

"I like the one on the left." Emily said. Aria looked at it and thought it wouldn't really fit the scene.

"Yeah, but it doesn't scream downtown art scene. Hey, there's a jacket in the closet to the right in the back."

"The one with the skulls?" Emily asked.

"Am I that predictable?" Aria asked. "Did you text Spencer and Hanna?"

"Yeah, they said they'll meet us at the gallery." Emily said.

"What about Ali?" Aria asked.

"I haven't heard back." Emily said uncomfortably. "Especially not after you blew up on her."

"Well, I don't blame her. And I'm not apologizing for blowing up on her, Em. She ruined my friendship with him." Aria said as Emily decided to focus on something else as she found a dress in covers.

"What's this?" She asked. Aria saw it and put it back.

"Oh, that... is not for tonight. That's for prom." She said, surprising Emily, "I found it in a vintage store a couple of months ago. You know that feeling when the perfect dress just speaks to you?"

"Yeah, I think your wardrobe speaks a lot louder than mine. Can I take a peek?" She asked and Aria immediately shot her down.

"No. No looky-loos. I added my own spin to match the fairy tale theme. Just want it to be a surprise." Aria said.

"I get it. It took two fittings to get my dress right. Just hope we all get to wear them. My mom says that Hackett's just appeasing a vocal minority, but-" Emily was saying but then saw Aria did not know what she was talking about. "Your mom got the e-mail, right?"

"The memo about side boob and backless gowns?" Aria asked, "They send that out every year."

"No. This was just sent to our parents. I guess the school board is debating whether it's safe for us to go to prom." Emily said and Aria look indignant.

"How can they tell us we can't go to our own prom?" Aria demanded.

"People have expressed safety concerns, according to Hackett." Emily said, as she thought it was bullshit.

"Because of what happened at the arcade? Because of Charles?" Aria asked, wondering it that was the reason.

"We'll fight it. I mean, after everything we've been through we deserve to go." Emily said when she got an idea, "We can all kick in for a limo. We'll have dinner at Carlo's. They've that really cute patio with all the twinkle lights."

"My dress kinda was made for twinkle lights." Aria admitted and the both chuckle before she continues. "Okay, so if we do this will you be my prom buddy? Two single ladies, we can buy each other those giant corsages and just go out and have stupid fun. Oh, and I'll even throw in a couple of slow dances. You can lead."

Emily had other plans though, "Um.. I think I might want to slow dance with somebody else." "Who?" Aria asked before she realized who it was Emily wanted to take, "Sara?"

A little bit later, they continued the conversation while sitting on Aria's bed. "So, have you asked her yet to prom?" Aria asked.

"I'm not really sure how to. I mean, I know she wants more, but... we haven't really hung out like that. And prom is kind of loaded for a first date." Emily said.

"We make it a group thing, like you said. But Sara was down there for so long. Has she been to a high school dance? Has she even had a first date yet?" Aria wondered.

"Probably not." Emily admitted in mild worry. "Um, don't worry. We'll take it slow."

"Good. And we'll all make sure she has an amazing time. I promise." Aria promised her.

"And you're okay with goin' solo? I mean, it's not 1912. You can ask the guy." Emily mentioned.

"I'm sure that Caleb and Toby will throw me a bone and give me one dance. Besides, I can only think of one guy who would say yes if I asked and you guys probably would not approve of him." Aria said, as while she may slowly be coming to terms with the fact that Ezra was never who he claimed to be, she was not sure she was ready for something like prom with Naruto.

"You know, you're right. Prom is kind of loaded." Aria admitted as she lay back in her bed.

**At Naruto's house**

Naruto was sipping on some blood, thinking about his situation. He needed to get Charlotte compelled so he could get the blackmail, now that he had gotten her off Vervain, and he was going to do it soon. But he was concerned with something else. Aria and the girls went after Charlotte with Toby and his partner last night. Charlotte was gearing up for her little endgame, and he needed to cut her off at the legs before she went through with it. He may also bit a little sad that Aria probably did not want anything to do with him right now.

It was then at a ring came off on his phone. He looked at it and was surprised to see it was Aria. He answered it, "Hello, Aria."

"Hey, Naruto." Aria said on the other end.

"I wasn't expecting to hear from you. I thought you were mad at me still for Ezra." Naruto said.

"No, I'm not...Okay, maybe a little bit, but I've been dealing with some other things as well, not just coming to terms with Ezra being the monster he turned out to be and all the supernatural stuff."

"You mean like confronting A in that arcade?" he asked and she sighs on the other end before he asks, "Are you okay? A didn't hurt you, right?"

"No, I'm okay." Aria said as she was touched by his concern for her. "Hey, so I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

"…Will you be my date to the art gallery tonight? It's just, I really don't want to go alone." Aria asked.

Naruto was surprised as he figured she didn't want anything to do with him for a while after Ezra and the revelations he dropped on her, but he was not gonna look a gift horse in the mouth. "Yeah, I'd love to go."

"Can I pick you up 7?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Aria said.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Naruto said as he hung up.

Before he went to get dressed though, he had a thought. He wanted this to be perfect for Aria and he knew Charlotte would try something. Maybe it was time to take care of that blackmail and break ties with the A-Team.

Naruto vamp sped away.

**A's Lair**

Charlotte was in her hidden lair with Sara. Both were in their respective black hoodie and red hooded coat. They were plotting to ruin Aria's evening and let Tanner know that she could not have them.

A buzzer on the door went off and Charlotte pressed a button, revealing an irate Naruto.

"AH, just the one I wanted to see. We need to talk." Charlotte said as she got up.

"No, **we** are done." Naruto said before he vamp sped and punched Charlotte to the ground before he backhanded the Sara knocking her out, before grabbing Charlotte and pulled her to his eye level.

"Where is the blackmail you have on me?" He demanded as he successfully compelled her.

"I have a copy saved on this this USB stick and the hardrive on this computer." She said as she pulled out the USB to show him.

"Give it to me." She handed it to him before he went to her computer and pulled up DOS and input a few commands to wipe her computer clean as the blue screen of death appeared.

"Is there any more blackmail about me saved anywhere else in any form?" He asked.

"No, that was it." Charlotte said.

"What about the Aria and her friends? Where was their blackmail?" He compelled.

"It was all on the that computer and on the USB." She-He-It? Answered Charlotte.

"What are you planning tonight for the art gallery?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to ruin Aria's career in art before it's even off the ground by replacing her pictures with the ones you took when they were on those metal tables in the dollhouse. I've already switched them out." She said.

"Where's her real pictures?" Naruto demanded and she told him.

"What are you planning for prom? Naruto compelled as she told him. He then compelled her to forget everything that happened after he came in the room, but not before compelling her to slip up and let herself get caught by police when the time came, before he used a spell to wipe Sara's mind of the event, and left to make sure Aria had a fantastic evening.

**Aria's House**

**7 pm**

The doorbell rang as Aria threw on her coat. She opened the door to see Naruto, looking very sharp in his expensive black suit, socks, and shoes, wearing underneath that a dark green vest and bowtie, which was worn over his white shirt, and a dark green straight pocket square.

"Wow," Aria said out loud.

"I know my style is usually more casual, but did you think I couldn't pull off the suit and tie?" He teased.

"No, it's not that. Everything's…perfect," Aria sighed as he looked so handsome in that suit.

"Aria, who is that at the door?" Ella asked as she came forward and saw who it was. "Naruto?"

"Good Evening, Mrs. Montgomery," Naruto said respectfully.

"Aria. You didn't tell me your old friend was back in Rosewood." Ella said to Aria, who looked a little embarrassed as she couldn't tell her mom for obvious reasons. So, Naruto covered for her.

"I got back 2 weeks ago. Aria and I have been meeting up regularly to, shall we say, rekindle our friendship, since we both felt terrible about how we left things years ago." He said, keeping what had really been going on a secret.

"And you're taking Aria to the art gallery as a date or as a friend?" Ella asked as she wanted to know.

"It's a date," Aria confirmed. Ella looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure, Aria? Ezra was only just convicted a week ago, and I know how close you two were." Ella asked, as she was so angry with herself that she hadn't taken a firmer hand with Ezra, when his evil deeds were revealed, and felt sick that she had allowed that freak to get close to her daughter.

"I know it's a lot to take in, Mom, but I have mostly come to terms with the fact that Ezra was not who I thought he was. And Naruto has been a big part of that." Aria said.

"If it will put your mind at ease, Mrs. Montgomery, I'll bring her home immediately after the gallery is over." Naruto respectfully said.

With Ella's slow nod, Naruto his arm out for Aria to take, and Aria hooked her arm around his as he escorted her to his black 2010 Novitec Rosso Ferrari California.

**Art Gallery**

"Did you just see that?" Spencer asked Hanna as they walked in.

"The guy whispering to his cuff links? God, this place is crawling with the police." Hanna said. "You know, Aria wasn't kidding when she said Tanner promised to have this place secured."

"Where is Aria? I wanna show her that picture of Rhys." Spencer

"Charles." Hanna said.

"Okay. Look, resemblance isn't fact, Hanna. We still don't know for sure." Spencer said.

"How else did he have Ali's perfect chin and Jason's perfect hair? What if this whole Carissimi Group setup is just one big elaborate black hoodie?" Hanna speculated.

"Can we just keep this to ourselves for now? Tonight means a lot to Aria." Spencer told her, warning her to keep quiet.

"Spencer, this is a big deal. How am I supposed to keep my mouth shut?" Hanna asked, as she felt that Aria needed to know.

"Talk about the art. Stuff your face with hors d'oeuvres." Spencer offered as Emily walked up.

"What took you guys so long to get here?" Emily asked.

"Uh, there was just a really long line in the valet and.. We were following a hunch about Charles." Spencer said.

"And did you find anything?" Emily asks.

"Don't tell Aria." Hanna whispers as she shows a picture of Rhys to Emily. Emily thought it was Jason.

"Why would Aria care if you had a photo of Jason on your phone? Wait, why do you have a photo of Jason on your phone?" Emily asked in confusion.

"That's not Jason. He says his name is Rhys." Spencer clarified before the heard soft laughter from Aria and turned to see her across the room with her arm hooked around Naruto's and they were both laughing about something.

"What the hell!?" Hanna asked.

"What is Aria doing here with him?" Emily asked.

"They are old friends, guys. Aria knew him when they were kids, way before she met us." Spencer said.

"I get that, but why is she here _with_ him?" Emily asked.

"Isn't that obvious? They're on a date." Spencer said, to Emily's surprise and Hanna's disgust.

"What do you mean _'they are on a date'_? Wait, did she tell you about this?" Emily asked.

"She called me earlier to let me know, so at least one of us wouldn't be freaked out." Spencer admitted.

"No," Hanna grumbled furiously, "No, No, No, No, No!" She began to march furiously to go over to Naruto and tell him off in front of everyone. She was pulled back by Spencer when she grabbed her arm.

"Spence, let me go!" Hanna said.

"Hanna, no! What did I just say about tonight meaning a lot for Aria!?" Spencer demanded of her.

"I don't care! I am not gonna let the guy who held us captive for a month anywhere near her!" Hanna nearly shouted.

"Okay, that's it." Spencer said, as she pulled out hand-cuffs and cuffed Hanna's right arm to Spencer's left arm.

"What the-? You cuffed me!?" Hanna said.

"Hanna, your one of my best friends, but you need a serious attitude adjustment! Ever since we came back from the dollhouse, you have been nothing but rude, obnoxious, and impulsive, and it's nearly gotten us into serious legal trouble, like letting lab animals out of their cages in a college we weren't supposed to be in, or that stunt you pulled at Carissimi's today, and now you want to go and make a scene when this is supposed to be Aria's night? I don't think so," Spencer said.

"Where did you even get police handcuffs?" Emily asked.

"Toby left them at my house a few nights ago," Spencer shrugged, implication about her sex life clear as day.

"Besides, look at Aria again," Spencer told Hanna and the three looked at her and Naruto again. "Do you not see that happiness on her face? That is a genuine smile and genuine happiness, not the fake one she puts up 95% of the time because she is terrified and paranoid of what A has planned next. This is what our lives should be looking like, not scared to death of what our tormentor has planned for us, and being unable to go to adults for help. Let her enjoy it while it lasts."

"So, Hanna," Spencer said, bringing their attention back to her, "Until you stop throwing a temper tantrum like a child and start acting like a friend again, you're on timeout."

**With Aria and Naruto**

"And do you remember that first time you and I tried to paint?" Aria said with giggle.

"Oh that," Naruto sighed happily in remembrance, "Remind me, what was it we were trying to paint again?"

"The setting sun," Aria said.

"Yeah, and then I spilled the red paint allover my mom's garage and even got some on her car? Oh, she was furious when she came back home that day. I swear, it took 3 days to clean all that up."

Naruto got tear-eyed for a second and wiped his eye, and Aria asked in concern, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Sorry, talking about mom brings up all the good memories and I'm forced to remember she's not here anymore, and it still hurts, but it's easier now." Naruto said.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me." Aria said honestly, causing Naruto to smile.

"You're here now. And that's what counts the most," He said before he switched topics, "Wow, you must be excited. This is quite the turnout."

"Yeah, It's pretty great." Aria said, though it was half-hearted.

"What's up?" Naruto said, noticing her unease.

"I just can't help but feel like A is going to ruin it. That's what he does. Ruin's mine and the others lives whenever we a have moment of happiness. This is what my life should have been looking like from the beginning. Instead, it's been the opposite. Always looking over my shoulder, always afraid of what A is going to do next." Aria said, showing her vulnerable side and admitting her fears.

"Hey," Naruto said softly as he placed his hands gently on her shoulders, "A is not going to ruin this night for you."

"How do you know that?" Aria asked.

"Because I took steps to make sure of it," Naruto said, "Besides, cheer up. You're going to win this thing."  
"How can you be so sure?" Aria asked before she followed up with, "Wait, you didn't compel the judges, did you?"

"I don't need to." Naruto said, "Remember, it was out respective love for art that drew us together and helped us become friends. I know how amazing an artist you are. And by the time this event is over, everyone else will see it too."

"Hey, Aria," Clark said as he walked up.

"Clark," She greeted.

"Hey, I thought you weren't comin'." He said.

"Yeah, my parents had a change of heart." Aria said.

"Well, I'm glad you made it." Clark said as he moved to greet Naruto, "Hi, I'm Clark, Aria's photography buddy from Hollis."

"Well met, Clark. I'm Naruto, her old childhood friend." Naruto greeted as they shook hands and Naruto turned back to Aria, "I'll let you two have a moment." Naruto left them alone to mingle with a few other guests and he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, you feeling good?" Clark asked.

Aria sighs and says, "Still a bit nervous actually. These photos have been so personal. I didn't think what it would feel like to show them to a room full of mostly strangers. I mean, you've done this before. Does it ever start to feel normal?"

"This is a first for me." Clark said, surprising Aria as he tried to maintain his cover.

"I just thought in the program, in your bio it says that you won some kind of Governor's Award." Aria asked and he built on that.

"Oh, yeah, sure. No, I-I just meant that this is the first at an event this big." Clark said as he commented on "Oh! Looks like you have a pretty nice turnout."

"Yeah. What about you? Did your parents come up from Baltimore?" Aria asked and Clark had to think of something real quick.  
"Uh, no, no. They, uh, they couldn't make it." Clark said, confusing Aria.

"But they, they know how big of a deal this is, right? And it's-it's not that far of a drive?" Aria said.

"No, well, it's not. I just.. I didn't wanna make them feel obligated to come. In case I don't win." Clark said.

"Oh! So there's no one here for you?" She asked and he nodded, "Well, I am. So.. And... thank you. I mean, seriously, I'm not sure I would have done this if it weren't for you.

"You did the work. You used your camera to tell the truth and I respect the hell out of that, no matter what happens." Clark complimented.

It was then that the female announcer came on the mic, "On behalf of the Cardillo Arts Fellowship.."

"Catch up with you later?"

"Sure," Aria said as she and everyone else gathered around the podium that the woman was speaking from, and Naruto stood next to Aria.

"...I'd like to welcome you all to our gallery night. We are here to celebrate a fresh crop of promising new photographers one of whom will leave here tonight with a $5000 cash prize and a summer internship to a premier travel and leisure magazine based in Los Angeles. I would like to thank all of the young artists who applied this year. You gave the judges a real challenge. And thank you to the Rowitz Fine Arts Gallery for so generously hosting this event." The female announcer said and everyone clapped.

"Now, I'd like to invite you all in to meet our finalists," The female announcer said as the lights turned on, and as if it was divine intervention, Aria's actual pictures were on display and not one's that Charlotte picked out to damage her career. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Naruto, who winked back at her, as she realized this is what he meant he said that A was not going to ruin this night for her.

After a while of people looking at the pictures of the finalists and casting their votes, the female announcer came back on. "Thank you everyone for casting your votes. And now, I am proud to announce…that the winner…of tonight's event is…Aria Montgomery." She announced.

Clapping could be heard as Aria was slightly stunned that she won, but she couldn't contain her elation and actually hugged Naruto, who was surprised but took it in stride, before she went up to join the female announcer to receive her prize.

**Later**

**After the event was over**

"You know, I can't believe how smoothly everything went tonight for Aria," Hanna said, kinda calmed down from her temper tantrum from earlier and no longer handcuffed to Spencer.

"Yeah, I was A would try something to ruin Aria's night." Spencer admitted, as that was totally something A would do.

"Well, I'm just glad Aria was able to have a good night." Emily said.

Spencer thanked the valet as they went to get in her car when they saw Rys.

"That's him. Across the street." Hanna said as they saw him talking on the phone.

"Why is he here?" Emily asked.

"He's probably calling his secret boss to report that their plan to screw Aria out of her internship failed."

"We should follow him." Hanna suggested and Spencer agreed.

"I already told my mom that we're on our way home." Emily protested but got in the car anyway.

"Tell her we stopped at my place and decided to watch a movie. Buy us some time." Spencer suggested as they followed him.

**Aria's House**

Naruto walked her up to her door. "I had a wonderful time tonight." She said.

"That's what I was aiming for." Naruto said as she walked in and looked back to see him standing there.

"You can come in, you know," She teased, knowing as vampire, he had to be invited in.

"Well, my uncle did try to teach me how to be a gentleman. I'm not the best at it, but I do try." He said with a smile as Aria composed her self for her big question.

"So can I ask you something?" She asked.

"Anything." Naruto said.

"This might be a weird question. It's so not a big deal. I-I have no idea why I'm making this such a big deal, but...will you go to prom with me?" Aria asked.

"Aren't we moving this along a little fast, Aria?" Naruto asked.

"I know, but last year, I went to prom alone and that was when I was still with Mr. Fitz, and I don't want to go through that again." Aria said as she sat down on the couch and Naruto sat next to her.

"I'd love to," Naruto said with smile, causing her to smile as they talked about various things.

**Later**

Spencer, Hanna and Emily walked as Aria opened the door. "Hey. I got your text. Why didn't you just ring the doorbell?" Aria asked.

"We thought that your dad might be home." Spencer whispered.

"Well, he's not but someone else is." Aria said just as Naruto walked back into the living room and saw them.

"Ah. Parties over, I see." Naruto said.

"Naruto." Spencer greeted.

"Hello, Spence. Ms. Fields. Ms. Marin." Naruto said, greeting the other two like a gentleman, even he didn't really care about those last two, especially not Hanna.

"What are you-? Hanna was about to ask but Spencer interrupted.

"Hanna, what did I say earlier about throwing a temper tantrum?" Spencer chided and Hanna bristled.

"Fine. Can you tell us why you are here. _Please?"_ Hanna asked sarcastically.

"Because, we need to clear the air about a few things." Naruto said as he walked around. To address them all.

"First off, the reasons I came back were simple. The reason I helped A was because I wanted revenge on Allison for making Aria ruin our friendship. I got that revenge when I helped A convict her."

"You held us captive for a month." Emily pointed out.

"I shielded from A. A wanted you guys to suffer while you were in there. I made sure that didn't happen." He said.

"How long have you really been on our side?" Spencer asked.

"Since you all first arrived in the dollhouse. It was about that time, I started rebelling against A, not following orders like putting tracking chips in the back's of your necks, traumatizing you all, or leaving you out in the cold rain when during that fake prom." Naruto pointed out.

"You made Mona suffer." Hanna pointed out.

"Mona started this whole damn mess that we are all stuck in. She tormented you for a whole year, and you're a fool to defend her. She's not your friend, Marin. She never was. Friends don't try to turn their friends into roadkill." Naruto pointed out, and Hanna bristled, as she was still sore about that.

"Did you break ties with A tonight?" Aria asked.

"I did. I was gonna let A ruin an amazing opportunity for you. I would have done it sooner, but I had to get ahold of A's blackmail on all of us, so when the time came to get take her down, she didn't us all with her." Naruto said as he pulled out a USB and placed it on the table. "That is the copy of the blackmail that A had on you four. I've already destroyed the other copies. Burn it, crush it, that's your choice."

Aria was very touched by how much he cared about her.

Naruto walked back to the door and turned back to them. "A doesn't know that I've betrayed her. A's overconfident, too used to winning, and that overconfidence will be her downfall. By the end of prom, this will all be over." He said, "And as for going to prom, don't worry about Hackett. I'm paying him a visit tomorrow to make him understand that any attempt to bar you four from attending prom, will not end well for him."

Naruto opened the door and made to walk out, but Aria's voice stopped him. "Naruto, wait a moment." Naruto turned around to face her. "Before you go, there is something I want to give you."

This time, Aria kissed Naruto first, giving him a passionate, hot kiss as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck. Naruto responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for a few moments before he ended the kiss, and they rested their foreheads on each other with content smiles.

"I'll see you soon." He said as he pulled away and closed the door behind. Stood there for a moment and enjoyed how she felt for a moment before sitting back down with the girls and they told her about Clark.

**Police Station**

Lieutenant Tanner was in her office examining the evidence about Charles.

"Lieutenant Tanner", Naruto's voice came as she looked up and before she could say anything, he compelled her to not act suspicious around him and to follow his orders. "I hear your having problems with A."

"What can you tell me about Charles?" Tanner asked, not suspicious due to the compulsion.

"I know who she is. I know what she's planning. And if you follow my instructions, then by the end of the highschool prom, Charlotte Dilaurentis, will behind bars where she belongs." Naruto smirked as he got to work on setting up A's ultimate failure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Endgame**

"That's what she said?" Emily asked Spencer. Apparently, their parents still thought they had had to have that pity prom that was originally proposed by Hackett.

"Oh, no. There was more. She said something about hanging twinkly lights on Melissa's shower curtain. But by that time, I was already halfway up the stairs." Spencer said.

"I guess it could be worse." Aria said, kind of wondering what Naruto was doing and if he took care of that problem.

"Really? How?" Hanna asked.

"I'm thinking." Aria said.

"Ali, are you okay?" Emily asked, always concerned about Ali.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Even if we went to the real prom who would we hang out with besides each other?" She asked, not really seeing the point.

"That's true. Everyone would just stare at us like we were in some fishbowl." Hanna lamented.

"Have you spoken to Clark?" Emily asked Aria.

"No, I've left him, like, five messages." Aria said.

"Did you mention who we saw him meet up with?" Spencer asked her.

"You didn't give me a name." Aria mentioned.

"What about Charles?" Hanna asked, talking about the dude she and Spencer met at Carissimi Group.

"He goes by Rhys." Spence corrected.

It was at that moment that Naruto walked into the shop, carrying a manilla envelope in one hand. He scanned the shop until he found them. Naruto took a deep breath to keep himself under control when he saw Allison amongst them, and simply pretended like she was not there.

Naruto walked up to the group and placed the envelope down on the glass table between. "Good news, Ladies." Naruto said, "Hackett and the school board have been taken care of, so you can all go to prom. In that envelope are official letters for each of your parents, since I'm sure they will want some actual."

"Thank you for this, Naruto. You really didn't to do this for us." Spencer thanked as she inspected one of the letters and found it was genuine.

"But of course I did. You have all been through enough with this A nonsense. And soon enough, it's all gonna be over. You might as well start enjoying life again now, instead of later." Naruto said with a smile. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I have some other business to take care of so I will see you all later." It was total BS, but he needed to get away from Alison before he lost it. He smiled at both Aria and Spencer, nodded at Emily and Hanna. But Naruto couldn't stop himself from glaring hatefully at Alison, clenching his hand into a fist, which the others noticed. How could he not still hate her? Here was the girl who ruined his only friendship once upon a time. Naruto forced himself to turn away, so nobody but Aria saw his vampire veins around his eyes flash briefly before he walked out the door.

"Don't sweat it, Ali. He'll forgive you." Emily tried to reassure Alison.

"You're talking about someone whose life actually was ruined by Alison, Em. If someone like Lucas or Mona can't forgive Alison for what she did to them, what makes you think Naruto could either?" Aria questioned Emily as Aria got up for another coffee.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Ali said before she got a text from telling her to come to prom and not tell anyone, as A was not yet aware of what Naruto had done.

***At Naruto's house***

Naruto gulped down a whole glass o-negative blood mixed with alcohol, trying to calm himself down after seeing Alison again for the first time in forever. Seeing her again had reawakened his old feelings of anger and hatred for her. Naruto was just going to let the police take care of Charlotte and let her rot in prison but he changed his mind about her. Prison was not a permanent solution. He needed Charlotte dealt with. Permanently. The side benefit being that it would be real revenge against Alison, since it was not good enough anymore that Naruto simply sent her to prison. No, the little bitch took his beloved from him once and now Naruto was going to take Alison's brother/sister from her. So, with that in mind, he sped out of his house in Rosewood.

***A's lair***

Charlotte was in her hidden lair with Sara. Both were in their respective black hoodie and red hooded coat. It was time for Charlotte's endgame to happen.

Suddenly, Naruto sped and backhanded Sara, knocking her out and causing her to fall unconscious. Naruto then turned and relished the fear on Charlotte's stupid face.

"Ah, doing that a second time feels really good." Naruto sighed and then stalked closer to Charlotte, the man-turned-woman slowly backing up.

"It was you. You wiped my hard drive and erased all my blackmail on everyone." Charlotte said in fear.

"Yep. Your smarter than I gave you credit for." Naruto smiled as he stalked closer. "Now, I was not planning to come back here, but I forgot something last time." Naruto then gripped her by the mouth so she could not scream and delved deep into her memories.

'_Hm, so her real mother is actually Mary Drake and Charlotte has a sister that looks like Spencer. I'll have to fix that.'_ Naruto thought as he compelled her with a specific set of orders, wiped Charlotte's memories again, and knocked her out, before wiping Sara's memories.

Naruto concentrated as his eyes glowed golden and the aura moved from him and 2 versions of himself appeared. "Hunt down and kill Mary Drake and Alex Drake. Let me know when the job is done."

"Yes boss," The clones saluted to Naruto as he walked out the lair as his clones sped away.

'_No more loose ends. This 'A' horseshit ends with their deaths.'_ Naruto thought darkly as he went back to his house.

***Later***

Naruto came back to the coffee shop and found Aria sitting by herself, probably still trying to reach Clark, the under-cover cop. Naruto got his own coffee and came up to her. "You know, most people would let the police handle trying to reach suspicious characters." Naruto mentioned as he sat down. "I don't think he's related to this whole A business."

"I thought a lot of my friends were connected. Well, just look at what happened with Andrew Campbell. He can barely say my name without spitting." Aria said. Aria then looked at him. "You almost lost control earlier."

"I know," Naruto sighed. "And I'm sorry about that. It's just…seeing her again, brought those old feelings of resentment and hatred back to the surface. When I saw the girl who ruined my life after mom died, all I wanted to do was tear out her throat."

Aria held his hand in hers, causing him to turn to her. "She ruined all our lives. The entire reason we are in this mess is because she just couldn't play nice and had to be a manipulative bitch to everyone."

Naruto looked at her and smiled knowingly. "You've been practicing some, haven't you?" Naruto said.

"Some. Haven't been able to stay focused on it with Charles still running around." Aria said, as the little bit of practicing she had done had to be kept to a minimum. A was always finding a way to but his way into her private life. "I can barely look forward to that internship in LA."

"Aria," Naruto said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "All this A nonsense is gonna be over soon."

"What do you know, Naruto?" Aria wondered as she figured he had done something, based on what he said the other night about how everything was gonna be over soon, but she didn't know what yet.

"All you really need to know, Aria, is that I've taken care of everything." Naruto said with a smile. "So, I say, lets enjoy prom tomorrow night, before the A excitement begins."

"Hmm, now that is something I can get behind." Aria smiled at Naruto as she kissed him this time.

***Allison's house***

A blocked ID came up on Allison's phone. Allison walked over to her phone and answered it. "Hello?"

A long silence followed her question. She wondered so she asked, "Charles, is that you?"

She turned away from the window and said, "I can't go to that school prom. I'm not gonna be there." She did not want to antagonize Naruto any further. After Aria exploded on her, she looked him up to find out what had happened to him after he left Rosewood. Suffice to say, she didn't want to get on the bad side of a rich billionaire with his own private militia.

"Please, Charles, talk to me." She pleaded and Charlotte hung up, before stepping on a twig outside, making her sister take the bait.

***Limo***

"Am I supposed to know any of these people?" Toby asked as the girls were on their cellphones as they made their way to prom. Naruto had picked them up at their houses, as they decided to go a little later to prom. Make an entrance and all that. Toby was sitting with Spencer, Naruto sat next to Aria, and Hanna and Emily did not have their dates present, so they sat together.

"No," Emily said with a smile, "Your just supposed to be looking at their outfits."

"I'm really confused here. Is that supposed to be her hair? It looks like a jack o' lantern." Naruto said, pointing a picture on Aria's phone.

"No, that's definitely her hair." Aria said.

"Wait, Lucas took Jenna to prom? Seriously?" Hanna said in bewilderment.

"No, they're just standing next to each other." Aria said as she saw the picture.

"Yeah holding hands." Hanna pointed out.

Spencer looked at the picture and said, "She's tipping him. She probably thinks he Uber-ed her there." Both Toby and Naruto thought that was funny.

Emily flipped through a few more pictures when she saw Alison. This was bad, because as far as the girls were aware, Allison had no intention of going to prom. "Oh my god. Did you guys-"

"Yeah," Spencer told her.

"Wait, what's wrong?" Toby asked.

"Allison went to prom." Aria said.

"He must have lured her there." Spencer said.

"Who did? Why is she there?" Toby asked.

"She's hoping to meet Charles," Spencer said.

Naruto opened the window to his limo driver and said, "Step on it. We need to get there now." While privately, he thought, '_Everything is falling into place.'_

***High school***

The girls and their dates all arrived at prom and scanned the room for Allison. They didn't see her, so they crossed the prop bridge and spread out. Aria saw Clark and walked over to him, Naruto trailing behind.

"Clark." Aria said as she got his attention, making him turn to her.

"Hey. You are here." The undercover cop said, under the impression that she was not supposed to be here.

"Yeah, it's my prom." Aria said, "What are you doing here? Taking pictures. You don't go to school here, Clark. You're in college. Who hired you?"

"Someone on the prom committee saw my pictures at the contest. Look, I...I didn't wanna rub it in your face when I found out you were off the guest list. I'm sorry." Clark said.

"My friends saw you, Clark. At that old doll factory. What were you doing there? Who were you meeting?" Aria pressed and Clark was getting nervous, even though he didn't show it.

"I don't think you wanna be photographing her. Get one of the ice sculpture before it melts." Said a really rude teacher as Clark walked away. The teacher then turned to Aria and decided to be a bitch. "And I suggest you and your pals find the exit. Voluntarily."

Naruto would not have that bull shit so he walked up and compelled her. "And I suggest you immediately go home and drown yourself in your bathtub, you fucking waste of oxygen. Voluntarily."

The teacher walked off robotically. Aria turned to Naruto, a little weirded out to see him compel someone and turned at the same time, though she would not admit that. "You didn't have to do that. I'm used to it."

"Nobody insults you in my presence, Aria. Nobody." Naruto said. He then held out his hand. "Now, may I have this dance?"

"You may," Aria teased as she let him lead her onto the dance floor.

The other girls were still looking for Allison, who got a text from A to hurry up and find her. The girls saw her and tried to make their way to her, but Allison gave them the slip.

The other 3 eventually caught up to her, stopping Ali in her tracks.

"Ali, why are you here? You said you weren't coming," Hanna demanded. "Did you hear from Charles? Did he text you?"

"So what if he did?" Ali demanded, "I didn't ask you guys to follow me around! You're gonna scare him away just like the arcade."

"Alison..." Spencer pleaded with Ali to no be an idiot.

"Please... let me go. Just leave me alone. I know what I'm doing." Ali turned and tried to get away from them, though Sara showed up, so Emily started dancing with her.

***Later***

By this point, Caleb had shown up as well, so every one of the girls were dancing with their dates.

"What's she doing now?" Aria asked Naruto.

"Sipping." He said, "What about him?"

"Shooting Mindy and Cindy." Aria said, talking about Clark.

"You know, maybe he's telling the truth." Naruto said.

"Or he's here because he texted Alison for his boss." Aria said.

"Well, he is a legitimate photographer." Naruto said, though he knew Clark was undercover.

"Well, he must've tricked her into this. He's seriously freaking me out." Aria said.

"Hey, relax. I'm here." Naruto said while they continued dancing. Clark continued to take pictures while he kept his eye on Alison.

"Why would she say that? Why would she say that I never even liked her?" Spencer said to Toby as they danced.

"Well, because she hasn't always been the easiest person to like." Toby offered.

"Yeah, but we are trying to protect her. That's all any of us have been trying to do for weeks. Years. We basically missed out on our high school experience trying to solve the mystery that is Alison. The only reason we survived is because we had each other." Spencer said.

"Is that what your speech is about? For commencement?" Toby asked.

"Oh, my God." Spencer groaned. "Just forget about the stupid speech. Nobody's ever gonna hear it."

Aria was still dancing with Naruto when he said, "I wanted to apologize, Aria."

"For what?" She asked as they switched to a slow dance.

"For dyeing your hair without your permission." He said, making her sigh as she was over it.

"It's okay. You had to give A something, right?" She said in an understanding way.

"That still didn't give me the right do it, especially after how scared you must have been immediately after I did it." Naruto said.

"It's okay Naruto. I'm over it. I kinda like how it looks in my hair now." Aria reassured him with a smile.

They dance a little more before Aria says to Naruto, her head resting on his chest, "This, this is how it should have been from the beginning."

"I'll make sure it stays that way." Naruto said and they kiss each other, Aria wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck.

***With Toby and Spencer***

"Did you write about your friends?" Toby asked about his girlfriend's speech again.

"I wrote about what it means to support someone unconditionally even when they haven't been entirely honest with you. And how everybody needs somebody to be inspired by. Somebody who sets the bar really high. Somebody who'll put someone else's needs before their own...and then not resent them for it. Somebody who always expects you to do the right thing...and then forgives you when you don't." Spencer admitted.

"Wow. I think your mother would be pretty moved by that." Toby said, impressed.

"Yeah, she might be. But I wrote it about you." Spencer said and they kissed as the song ended, allowing Allison to give them the slip again.

"Crap" Spencer said when she saw this.

"What?" Toby wondered.

"We lost her." Spencer said.

As Allison gave them the slip, she finally say A and went after him. Clark saw her and followed after her, putting his camera down. They saw Clark and managed to corner him.

"What's the rush, Clark? We know who hired you for this party. Where is he? Where's Charles?" Aria demanded while Naruto put a hand on his face.

"Look, get out of the way. You guys are totally off base." Clark said as he tried to force his way past them but Caleb stopped him and Toby grabbed Clark's gun.

"Whose photo did you plan on shooting with this?" Toby demanded.

"Look, get your hands off of me, alright? You guys have no idea what you're doing." Clark said.

"Actually, I do. I'm an officer." Toby told him.

"So am I." Clark said with a sigh, pulling his badge out.

"Wait. W-what's going on here?" Hanna asked as she didn't get it.

"Is it true? Is that real?" Emily demanded but Clark paid her no mind.

"Wait a minute. That whole time in the dark room when I met you at Hollis.. How?" Aria asked.

"Undercover, Aria. Now, please let me go do my job. It's probably already too late." Clark said. Toby handed him his gun back and Clark marched off to try to find Ali. By now though, it was already too late.

***With Ali***

"Where are you taking me? Where are we going?" Ali questioned as Charles took her out into the alley.

"Please... Charles. Talk to me." Ali asked of him as she was finally able to see him. Charles reached up and pulled the black mask off so Alison could see her face. "Oh, my God!"

That didn't last for long as Ali was knocked out.

**Episode 10 Game Over, Charles**

***With the girls***

"No answer." Hanna said as she tried to call the DiLaurentis house.

"Okay. Try again." Emily said and Hanna tried again. When the answer machine kicked in, Hanna hung up. "Nobody's home."

"Ali could be on the roof. Did anybody check the roof?" Emily said.

"Guys, we promised Toby that we would stay here until he escorted us out, remember?" Spencer said.

"The guys are talking to Clark and Tanner. She's got a lot of questions, for all of us." Sara said.

"Okay, well, how long do we have to stay here? We could be out there looking for her." Emily said.

"Em, look, we have to believe that Charles isn't gonna hurt Alison. She's his sister." Aria tried to calm Emily down.

"Charles drove his car through my house, Aria, okay? I believe he'll hurt anybody who gets in his way." Emily snapped at Aria.

That was when Aria heard clinking and saw something in the mirror. "Guys... we're not alone in here." Aria said.

"Are you sure that you saw somebody?" Spencer said after they walked around a few props.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Aria said.

"Hey, Aria, there's no way out of here." Hanna said.

It was then that they heard creaking. They turned to see a fence prop move aside and a light shine from the tunnel it revealed. It took them out into the back alley behind the building they were in.

Then they saw a shadow slowly moving from the corner. The girls backed up a bit but relaxed when they saw it was Naruto.

"God, Naruto, you scared the crap out of us." Aria chastised him.

"Sheesh, if that's how you greet the guy trying to help you." Naruto teased when his cellphone went off.

"What is that?" Spencer asked.

"I've been tracking A for weeks, trying to find his other hideout. A never told me everything and is a slippery little bastard, so I made a program to decrypt the signal source and it took a while but I found it. A has his own cellular network and the servers are located at..."

"The Carissimi Group." Spencer finished for Naruto as she looked at his phone.

"I knew it. Rhys is Charles." Hanna said.

"Em, where are you going?" Aria asked Emily as she started walking away.

"I'm going to get Ali." Emily said.

"I'm calling Tanner." Sara said, though that was not really was she was doing.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting around to answer a million questions." Emily said as they all went to the Limo Naruto had brought and his driver drove them to the Carissimi Group.

***Carissimi Group***

They arrived at the Carissimi Group. They saw a couple workers carrying out some bags.

"Wait, you don't think that's Ali's chopped-up body in those bags, is it?" Hanna wondered.

"Hanna." Spence chastised.

"What? Isn't that what we we're all thinking?" Hanna asked.

"No." Everyone said.

"What is in those bags? And why are they moving them in the middle of the night?" Emily wondered.

"Doesn't matter." Naruto said as he got out. As he did, the girls heard the police sirens in the distance.

"Here comes the cavalry." Emily said.

"Let's go." Spencer said.

**Inside**

Spencer was trying to get past the passcode locked door but was having no luck.

"Here. I got this." Naruto said as he started to hack into it with his phone.

A few seconds later, the door unlocked. "Got it," Naruto said as he stood up.

"Wow, you really good with computers" Hanna commented.

"Did you think those 6 bachelor's I have are just for show?" Naruto asked rhetorically as he opened the door. They stepped into what seemed like an empty room.

"It's just a stupid room." Hanna complained.

"Yeah, but A's not stupid." Spencer said as she moved to a wall and before she could do anything, it parted, revealing it was a door, and it showed a futuristic looking room that they walked into.

"Did we just walk inside A's brain?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, Hanna. I think we did." Spencer said.

"I think he knows we're here." Aria mentioned as she saw the camera.

"Sara? You okay?" Emily asked as she noticed Sara standing outside, while Naruto rolled his eyes at her naivety.

"I'm gonna wait out here. It's a little tight in there." Sara said as the door closed.

"Sara!" Emily said as she tried to reach her but the door closed and blocked her way.

It was then that the machine in the room powered up and a holographic projection screen appeared on the one wall.

"What is that?" Hanna wondered as she put her hand through the holo-screen.

"It's a holographic projection." Naruto told her. "This is a live feed. Give me a second." He pressed a few keys and changed the camera angle at Radley to show Allison.

The girls stared at the hologram in shock, wondering what was going on with Alison, why Jason and Mr. D looked as though they were dead, and how in the hell A or Charles or whatever the hell his name was could afford all of this?

"We're family!" Alison shouted.

"Who is she talking to?" Spencer wondered, eyes glued to the screen.

The camera shifted from Alison to a slim figure dressed in black from head to toe, the hologram quivering as the girls' frightened gasps filled the crowded room.

"Oh, my god!" Aria exclaimed. "Ali's with Charles."

The hooded figure straightened up. Ever so slowly, she turned around, her beautiful hood-framed face now fully exposed, facing Alison, facing the girls whose eyes had gotten so wide they their eyes might have fallen out of their sockets.

"Don't be so dramatic, Ali," she said. "They aren't dead. Yet."

"Cece!?" Aria muttered. The word fell silent behind a series of gasps coming from her friends.

"How could you do this? My friends trusted you. I risked everything to help you," Alison said, horrified.

"You gave me a passport and a plane ticket. I would hardly call that everything." Charlotte said dryly.

"It was all I had.' Alison said.

"If you keep making this about you Ali, it's gonna be a long night. And we don't have that much time." Charlotte said as she walked closer.

"What is she planning?" Aria wondered.

As if hearing what she said, Charlotte turned to the camera and sung "Lord help the mister, Who comes between me and my sister."

"Does she think we came between her and Ali?" Spencer spat, her shock and horror now turned into full blown anger. "Is that what this has all been about?"

"Whatever Charlotte says next, don't let her rope you in. One thing you need to remember is that Charlotte has always been a bit of a psychopath. Her time at Radley merely magnified that trait." Naruto said.

"Wait, so CeCe is Charles?" Hanna asked.

"Sh-she is a she, right?" Emily asked, looking to Naruto.

"She…used to be a guy. She-" Naruto was saying slowly but was interrupted by Spencer, who connected the dots right before Aria did.

"-Is a transgender." Spencer said, as she kicked herself for not getting Naruto's clues earlier as he had been hinting at it for days.

"Shouldn't the cops be here right now?" Aria asked, feeling stupid for not seeing the hints earlier.

"They aren't coming," Naruto said. The girls looked at him and he sighed. "None of you found it suspicious that Sara refused to step foot into this room. She didn't even call Tanner."

"Sara wouldn't do that!" Emily argued, a bit insulted at the insinuation.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Does the term Stockholm Syndrome mean anything to you?"

"So Sara wants to go to Stockholm? That's why she's helping Charlotte?" Hanna wondered aloud, clearly confused.

Her friends shot her a glare that would have killed her had looks been deadly. Naruto slapped his forehead, the sound ringing through the air at her stupidity.

"Stockholm Syndrome is–" Spencer started, but was cut off by Naruto, who offered a simpler, less time consuming explanation.

"She's been brainwashed into being A's loyal lapdog. Trust me, I would know. I watched it happen." Naruto said.

"I still don't get it," the blonde girl admitted. "But whatever."

"They never understood how much I loved you," Charlotte mused, her eyes scanning the picture in her hand. A picture of happier, simpler times and innocence that was now lost forever. "From the moment mom brought you home. I never left your side. You were like my very own living doll. Playing with you meant the world to me. You were always mine. More than a sister. More than a friend. My possession, if you will."

"I never meant to hurt you, you know. I just wanted you to be quiet. But you wouldn't. You just wouldn't stop crying!" Suddenly, anger overcame Charlotte. Her breathing fastened and her hands balled into furious fists.

Ali backed away against the wall, her instincts telling her to get away from the psycho but she just stood frozen. Frozen in fear.

"I filled the tub and put you in the water, and you cried even more. I just wanted you to stop!" Charlotte snarled. "So, I put your head under the water. And finally, you were silent. It was wonderful." For a moment, her expression softened to bliss but then came back with anger. "Then dad came back up. And he…he took you from me, Ali. He took my dolly from me. And he yelled at me, asking me what was wrong with me. And then mom came up and it was just a mess. I just wanted it to stop. But they didn't. They said I couldn't stay with you anymore."

"You tried to murder me!" Alison exclaimed. She knew it was dangerous to confront this unstable woman, but she couldn't hold it in. Not anymore. She wanted to believe there was good in her sister, but hope was one thing, and reality something completely different. She was the popular high school IT girl, not a miracle worker. The woman she called her sister was dangerous. She couldn't blame their parents now for locking her up.

"It was your fault! Why couldn't you just be quiet?!" Charlotte screamed.

"I was a baby!" she pointed out.

"It doesn't matter! You were my doll! You're supposed to do what I want!" Charlotte shouted.

"She's demented," Aria commented.

"Like I said," Naruto said as the girls looked at him. "She's a psychopath." The girls looked away and Naruto allowed himself a small smirk. His compulsion on Charlotte was working perfectly. In place of Charlotte telling the real story, which was that the incident with Ali was actually an accident, and Charlotte was heavily misunderstood and just really a victim of circumstance and didn't know better; Charlotte was instead compelled to act like a psychopath, like she was always a psycho, which would horrify Ali forever, it was gonna be so sweet when he finally killed the little bitch. He still had some other compulsion's on her, but those come into play later.

"Mom still said that she loved me. Like that's supposed to make everything better." Charlotte laughed at the memory. "I just wanted you to be what you were supposed to be. My doll. And they left me in that place all alone like I was nothing."

Charlotte walked over to the bars, looking over the two still individuals, her brother and father, who looked more dead than alive. "They can hear us. They just can't move," she said, her gaze laying on her father. "You never visited me, not even once. No phone calls. Not even a card. Are you sorry, daddy? I bet you are. I would be."

"Mom, on the other hand, came to visit me as often as she could," Charlotte spoke. "Aunt Carol came a couple times. But even with them there, I felt completely alone. They brought dolls. Mom said they were mine, but they weren't you. Not even close."

"That must've been awful," Alison said in mock sympathy.

Her brother shot her a sarcastic glare. "You think?"

She glanced at one of the mannequins. "For as long as I can remember... I asked mom to buy me dresses. But he wouldn't let her so I'd just play dress up in her closet. When I turned twelve... mom bought me this beautiful yellow dress for Christmas. And after that, every time she would buy you clothes...she would buy me the same outfit. Almost like we were twins. Even more so when I got my sex changed. I was never meant to be a man, but God cursed me with a male body. So finally, the inside reflected the out."

"It was around the time that I got my sex changed that I met Bethany," she clarified. "She was beautiful, like you. She let me play with her, braid her hair and pick her clothes for the day. She was, in a way, my new sister. My second best doll. If I couldn't have you, I figured I could at least have her. No one could take her from me. But they sure as hell tried."

"What are you talking about?" Alison questioned.

"Marion Cavanaugh," she replied. "I begged mom to help Bethany. I couldn't let them take my dolly from me again. Finally, mom agreed to bribe Wilden to have Marion's death was ruled as a suicide."

"Oh, my god," Emily gasped. "She let Toby think his mother killed herself."

"All this time he thought she chose to leave him," Spencer murmured teary-eyed. "That changed him."

"Mrs. D sacrificed Toby for Charlotte," Hanna said.

"Now we know who taught A how to treat people like dolls," Aria commented.

"Mr. D abandoned him. Mrs. D taught Charles how to be A," Emily said.

"More like helped her polish her act," Naruto added.

"It didn't take long for the drugs to make Mona spill everything. She told me all the secrets, every little thing she knew about each and every one of your friends. And there was a lot of dirt on those girls." Charlotte grinned madly.

"But why? What did they ever do to you?" Alison questioned.

Charlotte glared at her. "It all goes back to that night you ran away. The night Bethany died. Mom called me and said that Bethany escaped from Radley, so I came to Rosewood to find her. Only, when I did find her, she was already dead. Killed by your friends."

"What?" Alison gasped.

"yeah, what? We were all drunk and out cold. Who killed Bethany?" Hanna asked.

"It was Mona." Naruto said, getting their attention. "She had been sending Alison threats. She found Alison all alone in her yard and the shovel was right there and it all happened so fast."

"She hated Ali that much?" Emily asked. "Enough to kill her?"

"Apparently," Naruto shrugged, "Even so, all Mona ended up doing was knocking her out cold. Melissa was the one that actually killed Bethany."

"Melissa just buried her," Spencer argued.

"Yeah, while she was still alive," Hanna pointed out.

"Guys, let's just focus on the story," Aria hushed them.

"They killed her. They took my dolly from me," Charlotte said. "In a moment she was gone, just like you."

"It wasn't them," Alison said.

"Yes, it was. Who else could it have been? They were the only ones there!" Charlotte argued.

"They were out cold. And what about me? Who hit me?" Alison demanded.

"Bethany. She was angry. She thought you were stealing her life, that you stole my life. She wanted to make you pay." Charlotte said.

"Weren't you angry?" Alison asked, playing on the sympathy card.

"I was, initially. But I couldn't stay mad at her forever. She was my doll. She was all I had left. So I convinced mom to help me once again." Charlotte said madly.

"And she buried me just like that," the blonde stated, shocked.

"I was her child, too! She said she loved me!" Charlotte snarled. "She just wanted me to be happy. She couldn't hurt me like she did before, not again! As mom was burying you, I didn't see Bethany wander off, and when I noticed I went searching for her. Next time I saw her, she was dead, and you seemed pretty much alive judging by the open grave. It was then that I knew she didn't really kill you. But someone did kill her. It was then that I swore vengeance."

"You did all of this because of a hunch?" Ali asked.

"It had to have been them!" Charlotte said insanely.

"And what about me? You attacked and choked me in my own living room!" Alison reminded her.

"You were gonna leave and I couldn't lose you again," Charlotte said softly, walking up to Alison and cupping her face. The girl froze at the monster's touch, but said nothing, did nothing, just stared into the eyes of the insane woman, "I couldn't lose you after I just found you again. I'm not a bad person. Not really,"

"You almost froze Aria and Spencer to death!" Alison said, making Naruto growl at the notion.

"Almost!" Charlotte pointed out.

"You drove a car through Emily's house!" Ali shouted.

"Yeah, and I almost chopped her in half too! But is she hurt? No. Is her mommy hurt? No. I only got mad when you didn't do what I told you and didn't play by the rules." Charlotte said insanely, as if what she said justified what she did.

"You can't steal people from their families and lock them up and play with them like they're your toys," Alison tried to reason.

Charlotte turned to the camera. "Yes I can. And I did," she said, her eyes staring directly into the girls eyes, sending chills of anguish down their spines. "I know you won't believe me. But I love all of my dolls. That's why you're still alive."

"Okay, watching Charlotte unravel is fascinating and all but we need to get out of here and end this." Naruto said as he shut the feed off.

"A always has an escape plan." Spencer said as she looked at the blinking lights on the glass panels and pointed to the one that was different. "The lights, they aren't randomly blinking on that one. It's a constant pattern."

Naruto pulled out a fully loaded Colt 1911. "Wait, were you carrying that the whole time?" Hanna asked.

"I like to come prepared." Naruto said as he fired a shot, shattering the glass and revealing the hidden the door.

"Come on," Naruto said as he opened the door and helped the girls out. They all got back in his limo and Naruto said to the driver. "Radley Sanitarium."

As the limo drove there, Naruto pulled out his phone and hacked back into the feed, wondering what Charlotte was saying about him, letting the girls listen in as well.

"Once Shana was dealt with, I took a short vacation in Europe, to relax, come up with some new ideas to torment you all, and give you guys a break. And oh boy, did I have plans. But even with the Carissimi Group, I didn't have the resources to pull the dollhouse on my own. I needed someone. Someone with the financial means, the skill, and most importantly, the grudge against your bitch friends. Well, really it was just against you, Ali, which doesn't surprise me. You are not good at making friends." Charlotte chided insanely.

"Anyway, that person was Naruto Uzumaki. He didn't like how you forced Aria to end their friendship and wanted you to suffer, so he helped me with the dollhouse. He used one of his company's old testing bunkers and refashioned it for my purposes, on the condition that he managed it. Oh, that was a mistake on my part. From the moment he saw Aria again, he started to rebel. He already got his revenge when he helped me send you to jail. He didn't hurt his 'beloved little pixie' or her friends, especially not if there was a chance he could still get everything he wanted. Namely, Aria." Charlotte said.

"Anyway, I knew after he took care of Ezra, exposing that creep for what he was, I knew that he was going to betray me, so I planned to release my blackmail and take him down. He got to me first though, attacking me in my lair. I don't remember what happened exactly, but he had to be the one. Nobody else besides me and Sara knew were my hideout was, and all my blackmail was gone, my computers all wiped clean. I knew for sure he had turned against me when he stopped me from ruining Aria's night at the gallery."

"Boss, we are here." The driver said as he pulled up to Radley. They got out and headed in.

***Inside Radley***

The minute Naruto walked in, he tripped an alarm.

"Ali! Ali!" the girls shouted, desperately hoping their callings would reach their friend. "Ali, where–"

They then came upon Sara in her red coat, arming the bomb. Although, there was no explosive chemicals in the containers, it was just water. But she didn't know that, because Naruto had compelled Sara to fill the containers with water, and then forget about it, thinking she had filled them with explosive chemicals.

"Get out of here!" Sara barked. "All of you. Now!" Sara then pressed a button and finished arming the bomb.

Aria, in desperation to stop her, thrust her hands out, speaking the spell in her mind, and shouted "No!" Aria's eyes glowed gold as she unleashed a powerful telekinetic blast. On purpose this time, as opposed to when she accidently did it to Naruto. Problem is, she had a little training and put too much power into her spell. Not only did her blast destroy the arming mechanism for the bomb, the entire hallway between Aria and the wall behind Sara cracked under the pressure, leaving large cracks all throughout the hallway. Finally, the top half of Sara's body exploded in blood and guts.

Aria looked at her hands in horror, falling to her knee's staring at her, "No, I- I didn't to-"

"Aria, what was th-"Spencer meant to ask, but she, Hanna, and Emily, made the mistake of looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Forget what you just saw. What you saw was the bomb malfunctioning and exploding, killing Sara. You did not see Aria do anything." Naruto compelled them and the compulsion took effect as he knelt next to his love and wrapped his arms around her, comforting the sobbing girl.

"I d-didn't mean to-" She sobbed. This wasn't like when she accidently killed Shana to protect her friends. She had some familiarity with death. But this was far more gruesome then Shana's death.

"I know, Aria." Naruto whispered softly as held her, comforting her. He would have preferred to wait a little longer before getting Aria used to killing. She was gonna need that to survive in the harsh world of the supernatural. But now, he'd have to step up his plans.

For one reason. Merlin probably felt that blast of energy.

***Somewhere is Russia***

An old man with a long white beard stood before a calm lake in the Russian countryside. He had been taking a break from trekking around the countryside of England as Arthur had not yet come again, and he thought perhaps a little traveling would do.

The old man stretched his free hand towards the lake, speaking in an ancient tongue that had not been heard in these lands for centuries, his eyes morphing from a pale blue to a dazzling gold.

An arm leaped out from the once still waters, tossing a strange and ancient object form the lake: A sword with a golden hilt and a razor sharp blade. The old man caught the sword as it flew through the air, hefting the weight of it in his hand. It had been many years since he wielded this blade. The old man scowled. "I'm coming for you, blood of Morgana."

***Back in Rosewood***

'_So yeah, he'll be here in a week. Note to self, up her training once all that's done.'_ Naruto thought.

"You're gonna be okay." Naruto whispered and he made her look at him.

"I know it's just-" "Your scared of not being able to control it." Naruto whispered. Aria was not afraid of killing. She figured out after reading some of the book on mythological creatures that Naruto gave her, that she would have to get used to violence. But what scared her right now was her power, and how she still couldn't control.

"Aria, you're still new to this. You've done remarkably well for someone who is still new at this, but you need to give it time. It takes time to learn control. One day, you'll be able to do exactly what you mean to do with your magic and not what just happened." Naruto said to her and her breathing calmed, and she calmed down, unwinding herself from Naruto.

All of a sudden Alison ran in, her expression pained, frantic. "She's headed to the roof!" she exclaimed. "Please, help me!"

The five girls headed for the roof, their overly large dresses and ridiculously high heels making it hard for them to run faster than the speed of a snail. Still, somehow they made it, all in one piece.

Naruto followed in right after them.

Charlotte stood on the very edge, her arms spread wide, her eyes glued to the cold, hard road directly underneath her. The game was up, she realized. It was either death or capture.

"NO!" Alison's friends shouted in unison, more for Alison's sake than the monster. It if was up to them, they'd push the bitch over themselves.

"Charlotte, please don't do this," Alison begged. "I know there's good in you. Please, just let me help you!"

"Game over," Charlotte said, winding up and preparing to jump.

But as she started to lift up to jump, an arm wrapped around her neck and she was thrown back into the ground. Charlotte groaned as her eyes opened as she saw Naruto stalk toward her lazily.

"Hey, Charlotte. Remember me?" Naruto asked.

"You! I should never have made that deal with you! You've ruined everything!" Charlotte shouted in anger at the man she once thought of as her ally but had now ruined the game.

Naruto smirked at her then looked at the girls, compelling all of them but Aria. "Stay quiet and don't move a muscle." Spencer, Alison, Hanna and Emily all obeyed.

"Did you just compel them again?" Aria asked him, wondering why he was compelling her friends again.

"I don't want them running off and I'm going to have to alter their memories again after this." Naruto said as he gripped Charlotte's throat and pulled her to her feet.

"Wh-What are you?" Charlotte asked as her fear from before returned to her.

"Me?" Naruto asked as he allowed his terrifying true face to show. A pulsing net of veins under his eyes that extended that extended all the way to his jawline. Every single tooth a razor sharp fang that could rip through an elephants hide. Red irises the same color as blood. And slit pupils like foxes thanks to his Kitsune Nature. "I'm the devil." Naruto opened his mouth and bit down hard of Charlotte's throat, causing her to scream as he consumed her blood. Within several moments, her screams became whimpers as her strength and life slowly her. Naruto then let her go, tossing her to the ground.

"Why'd you stop?" Aria asked.

"She's not mine to kill. She's yours." Naruto said, shocking Aria.

"Why me?" She asked.

"I could kill her in a thousand different ways, but she tormented **you**. She made **your** life and the lives of your friends miserable and played with your lives like you and your friends were all puppets on a string. She's never going to stop and she needs to die, but you should be the one to do it. You're in the supernatural world, and you need to get used to the idea of killing your enemies, Aria." Naruto said as he walked to stand next to her.

"Naruto, I've been slowly coming around to that idea ever since I started reading the Bestiary but I can't control it." Aria was slowly getting used to the idea of killing someone, but she feared not being able to control her great latent power, especially after her last display.

"That's what you've been doing wrong. Don't fear it. Embrace it." Naruto whispered in her ear as he comfortingly put his hands on her shoulders. "You can close your eyes if you want. You don't have to see it."

"No," Aria told him, her voice then shifting to a darker tone that promised violence, "I need to see it. You're right. She did torment me. Made my life a living hell, and if she had her way, our torment would never end. She deserves to die, and it's only fitting that her former puppet be the one to do it."

Aria raised her hand at Charlotte as the half-dead girl rose to her feet, Aria's fingers forming into a claw. "**A-mach a cridhe,**" Aria incanted her spell. Suddenly, Charlotte's chest bulged toward Aria's hand and a split second later, Charlotte's heart flew out of her chest, towards Aria's hand only for Naruto to catch it. Charlotte feel to her knees, a gaping hole to be seen in her chest, looking in shock, horror, and despair at Aria as she wheezed her final breath and collapsed to the ground, as dead as her real mother and sister soon would be.

"Game over, bitch," Aria growled at Charlotte, causing Naruto to smile with pride at how his girlfriend was adapting to life as a supernatural. Aria turned to him and said, "You didn't have to catch the heart."

Naruto tossed it behind him and said, "Didn't want to dirty those pretty hands just yet." He planted a kiss on her hands, causing her to smile at the corniness of his words.

**5 days later**

***Naruto's house***

Aria got out of her car and closed the door. Walking into to Naruto's Rosewood home. "Naruto, I'm here. What did you want to talk about?" Looking around the house, Aria could not find him, but then she heard loud rock music coming from the basement.

'_He must be working out again.'_ Aria thought. She went back down to his basement and found him lifting heavy weights without his shirt again. She leaned against the wall, eyeing her boyfriend appreciatively. He was so hot, and she wasn't gonna interrupt him this time.

Naruto did his set on the bench press and put the bar back and saw her. "Hey Aria, you're here." He said.

"Yeah, I didn't want to interrupt you again." Aria said.

"And I'm sure that had nothing to do with missing your free show." Naruto said knowingly, teasing his girlfriend.

"Not that I don't love seeing that, but you're a vampire and a Kitsune. Shouldn't super strength come with the package?" Aria asked as she walked closer.

"While my strength does increase naturally with age, I like to grow even stronger and push past my limits." Naruto said, knowing he could take advantage of his advanced healing factor to get even stronger.

"Uh huh, and 500 pounds is the strength limit for a vampire?" Aria asked as she eyed the weight on the bar.

"Not exactly. Come here." Naruto beckoned with a handheld out. Aria took his hand and she was pulled down to him and spun around so she was lying on the bench with him, her back against his chest. "See that rune in middle?"

Aria saw the Norse rune in the middle of the bar glowing a dim blue. "Does that say Gravity?" She asked as she was able to translate it.

"Yep, the bar and all the weights on it have their gravity increased by a factor of 40." Naruto said and Aria looked at him in astonishment.

"How are you not Arnold Schwarzenegger buff by now?" She wondered as she sat up, not that she was complaining. Naruto shrugged as he was not sure about that either.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Aria asks as Naruto put his shirt on.

"We've got a problem. You remember when you accidentally killed Sara?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I haven't exactly forgotten." Aria said.

"Well, apparently Merlin felt it, and now he's coming here to kill you. He'll be here in two days." Naruto said as he took a swig of water, his words shocking Aria.

"What!? Merlin, as in the great wizard from Camelot? That Merlin!?" Aria asked.

"Yes, that same one," Naruto said.

"Why does he want to kill me?" Aria said as she sat down, her body anxious as she thought she was done with the nonsense she had dealt with for 2 years.

"To understand why he's coming after you, you need to understand him as a person." Naruto said.

"Know thy enemy," Aria muttered and Naruto heard it.

"Indeed," Naruto nodded and continued, "Anyway, Merlin and Morgana were born 1500 years ago in Camelot, during the time of King Uther, when he was doing his purges. Merlin was born as a country boy and grew up in the countryside of Camelot. Merlin was special though, because was born with so much raw power, that he was considered to be born of magic, a creature of the Old Religion. As you know, the Old Religion is an extremely powerful form of Magic that was heavily practiced in England back then when the Druids were still around. Anyway, Merlin could not control his powers without guidance, so he was sent to Gaius, the court physician at Camelot, and a secret sorcerer, who had the knowledge to help Merlin control his powers. Merlin meets the future King Arthur there and after saving his life, ends up becoming his man servant."

"Whoa, back up. Merlin was a servant?" Aria asked as she didn't expect that.

"Yeah, I don't quite get that either, but being Arthur's servant allowed Merlin to stay close and protect him, because all magic users pretty much hated Uther for his persecution of Magic, and Arthur's life was in constant danger as a result. Merlin ended up saving Arthur at least a hundred times. Merlin initially did not want to, because Arthur was kind of a douche when the two first met, but Merlin became convinced that Arthur was the one who could end the persecution of magic in Camelot once he took the throne, that it was destiny. He got this idea in his head by listening to a dragon, the last of its kind. At least in England."

"He let himself believe in prophecy?" Aria asked. Personally, she did not believe in prophecy. Her path in life was not pre-determined and she refused to believe that her future could not be made better. It already was, since she and Naruto were finally together, as they should have been from the beginning.

"Magic users put a lot more stock in that shit back then." Naruto said. "Anyway, a lot of what goes on in Merlin's early life is not important to the story. Except that it was through Arthur that Merlin met Morgana." Naruto told Aria everything. How Morgana could never sleep and how the court physician knew what was going on with her and never told her. How Morgana was terrified when her magic manifested and Merlin chose not to help her, like a coward. How she met her half-sister Morgause and how she helped her sleep peacefully for the first time in years with a simple spell. How Merlin cruelly poisoned her with Hemlock, forcing her to slowly die as she gasped for air while her throat constricted. How she excelled under her sister's hand and went back to Camelot to get revenge on Merlin for killing her and Uther for persecuting her kind. How Merlin almost killed her again and she learned that Uther was her father, which gave her a legitimate claim on the throne. How she conquered Camelot, only to lose it within days, and lost her sister in the process. How she tired countless times to kill Uther before finally succeeding. How she conquered Camelot again, only to lose it again and nearly die escaping, and would have had it not been for the young dragon, Aithusa. How she and the dragon were captured by a magic hating warlord and buried in a living grave. How the mystery of Emrys and the final battle. How she died, after losing the last person that meant anything to her, besides the secret child she had safely hidden away from Merlin.

"So, that's Merlin's story." Naruto said.

"That doesn't explain why he's coming after me, though." Aria pointed out.

"Merlin hates the descendants of Morgana. He has come to believe that if one of her descendants awakens their magic, they will become as 'evil' as Morgana was. So, when one awakens their magic, he hunts them down and kills them."

"Can you lure him into a trap?" Aria asked.

"Not without using you as bait. He's locked onto your magic signature, so I won't be able to fool him." Naruto said.

"Then how can he be stopped? With Excalibur?" Aria asked, which Naruto nodded.

"Excalibur is the one weapon that can kill him. Problem is, he has it. And if he stabs you with it, it's over. No resurrection, no reincarnation. You will be dead, for good." Naruto said solemnly.

"Then what can we do?" Aria said in fear. She didn't have the training and skill yet to take on Merlin.

"We can't hide you from him and having you with me is super risky, given Excalibur. So there is only one thing that can be done. We make it so you can't die." Naruto said, as he waved his hand and a goblet filled with a glowing blue, viscous liquid appeared.

"What is that?" Aria asked in wonder as she could feel the magic energy emanating from it.

"I was going to hold off on this, but with Merlin coming after you, I need to make sure you can't die." Naruto said. "This elixir is for creating a Super Immortal, a creation of my own. I basically combined Qetsiyah and Esther Mikaelson's immortality spells together. You would be as fast and strong as an Original, like me, while having the immortality and mental powers of one of Qetsiyah's Immortals, and you would be able to keep your magic. You would not have to die to transition, so you could still have children one day if you want. Most importantly, you would be unkillable. Even Excalibur could not kill you."

"Super Immortal? Nerdy much" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow. That sounded like something you might see in a comic book or something.

"Yeah, the names a bit on the nose, but it's an apt description." Naruto shrugged.

"How do you know this will work?" Aria asked.

"Let's just say I've tested it on someone else." Naruto said, as he and only he could unmake a Super Immortal. But he would not do that to Aria. "When the battle with Merlin happens, I won't be able to fight him and protect you at the same time, so at least this way, he can't take your life away like he has done with so many of your ancestors."

He pushed the goblet closer to her. "I wanted to wait at least a year to give you this, but Merlin's appearance has drastically forced up my timetable. I don't want to lose you to this madman's vendetta."

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"With my life," Aria said, without any hesitation.

"Then drink it, become a Super Immortal, and once Merlin is dealt with, we will be together forever." Naruto said to her with love present in his eyes.

Aria slowly grasped the goblet and brought it to her lips. Aria slowly drank the entire goblet. But something felt off.

"I…don't feel any different." She told him.

"Well, you're in transition. There is one more step to take." Naruto said as he kissed her, pushing his magic into her body. A bright white light emanated from the two, which would have blinded anyone that looked upon them. The light died down and Naruto withdrew his lips from hers.

Aria now felt changed. Every cell in her body was exploding with power. "Whoa, what a rush." Aria said as she looked at her hand and felt how much stronger she was, and still sensed her magic. "Is this how you feel all the time?"

"More or less." Naruto smiled as Aria accidentally super sped into the wall. Naruto reappeared next her and held her shoulders. "We will have to get you used to this new body of yours. Luckily, we have a few days."

**2 days later**

**Naruto's old bunker**

Merlin slowly walked into the clearing of Naruto's old bunker. He had tracked Morgana's descendant here.

"I see you made it, Merlin." Aria said as she came out from behind the trees.

"Hello, Blood of Morgana," Merlin greeted though his was filled with disdain. "I am sorry this must happen. But no descendant of Morgana can be allowed to have magic. You'll end up just like her." Merlin cast a wordless spell to send her flying, but Aria held out her hand and dispelled it.

"It's not going to be that easy. I've learned some new tricks since finding out about you, old man." Aria said as she steadied her breathing before continuing. "Honestly, leave me alone, you creep. I had to deal with 2 different cyber-stalkers that made my life a living hell, and my life is getting back on track finally. Why don't you go back to waiting for Arthur to come back or something, like the good slave you are?"

"Enough! I am not here to debate with you and I will not be insulted! You are the seed of evil and you will die here!" Emrys shouted.

"I think you'll find our will to see you dead, equal to yours," Aria said as her eyes glowed golden and stayed that way. Emrys was confused.

"Our?" He asked. Naruto then vamp-speed in and punched him hard in the gut, sending Merlin flying through a brick wall. Aria generated two fireballs and sent them at Merlin, creating a fiery explosion when they hit him. Naruto then generated a massive Chinese dragon made of his white fox-fire and sent it to where Merlin, was generating a massive explosion.

"Did that do anything?" She asked.

"Not really! We have to get Excalibur away from him!" Naruto shouted as the flames parted to reveal Emrys was fine, who roared and transmuted them into a swarm of bats that he sent at Aria, who disintegrated them after incanting a lightning spell.

A thick tree root rising from the earth, caused by Naruto hit him in the face as he stumbled and he recovered to raise Excalibur to block a sword strike from Naruto, who had vamp-speed behind him and had brought his mother's katana to the fight.

"Challenging me to a sword fight, child? I was trained by Arthur himself and had 1000 years to better myself." Emrys said as he forced Naruto off of him, while he blasted a lightning bolt toward the Tribrid, only for Aria to absorb it and Naruto to fire his own bolt, hitting him in the chest. He got up and blocked a dozen strikes from Naruto, before he shouted as Naruto cut through Merlin's stomach.

"Time not spent well, apparently." Naruto said mockingly as he raised his hands and blasted Merlin with a powerful non-verbal telekinetic blast which sent the old man flying.

Naruto rushed him, but Merlin raised his hand as he got up and Naruto was stopped in his tracks.

"Insect," He muttered in anger as Naruto kept getting in his way of killing Aria. He raised Excalibur to strike at him but he was sent flying by another telekinetic blast by Aria.

Naruto sent a stream of his white fox flames at Emrys, who conjured a shield bubble of light, while Aria blasted him with lightning.

"Enough!" Emrys shouted as he sent out an omni-directional blast of lightning that hit them both and left them stunned. He telekinetically pulled Aria toward him. He pulled her into the path of his sword, intending for it to pierce her heart as she flew towards him.

Emrys smiled when he felt the sword pierce her heart, blood dribbling down her chin. "I am sorry it has to be this way. But I will never allow another Morgana to rise again." That was when he noticed something was off. He couldn't feel her life force fading.

"what is this?" Merlin wondered. He didn't get to ponder long as Naruto vamp speed back in and snapped Merlin neck, killing him temporarily.

"Aria," Naruto said. He quickly pulled out Excalibur and both were relieved when her wound healed itself.

Merlin then began to come back to life. "You were right. Only that blade can kill him," Aria said in disappointment.

"He's a creature of magic. Only the magic of this sword can unmake him." Naruto said as he held Excalibur in his grip. "Put up a barrier. I will handle this."

Aria pressed her hands together, speaking her spell for the strongest spell she knew, before extending them and a large transparent barrier rose around the area Naruto and Merlin occupied, with Aria being on the outside.

Inside the barrier, Merlin rose to his feet and felt out with his magic. He then sensed a familiarity with Naruto.

"Impossible! Inconceivable! My own descendant siding against me for Morgana's!?" Emrys demanded as he sent a telekinetic blast that knocked Naruto off his feet and broke some of his bones.

"I don't give two fucks if I am your descendant! I won't let you harm her. You're not gonna hurt Aria!" Naruto shouted as he blasted Merlin with Fox-Fire, burning him severely.

"Morgana was a monster! One who took pleasure in the torture of innocents!" Emrys shouted back as his magic healed him from the burns. "I watched her take men of honor and twist them to her will! She slaughtered kings and destroyed kingdoms! I will not allow another like her to rise again!"

"You turned her into that monster you speak of! Morgana was just a frightened young woman when her magic manifested! But instead of helping her, you let her deal with it on her own like a coward and when she was the key to the sleeping spell that would ensure a bloodless end to Uther's reign of terror, you poisoned her with Hemlock, betraying your friend and leaving her vulnerable to Morgause's manipulations! I may be a blood-sucking vampire, but I don't kill the people I love! You are a traitor to your own kind, killing them whenever they tried to get vengeance for their families, and protected Uther, the same man who slaughtered them by the thousands! The only monster here is you!" Naruto shouted as he used his magic to cause Lava to rise from the earth underneath Merlin and wrap around him. Merlin used his own magic to cancel it out and fired a blast of light that Naruto dodged but destroyed the barrier.

"I'm done with you!" Merlin shouted in anger as he fired a blast of purple energy that destroyed Naruto's arm that was holding Excalibur. Merlin spoke a spell that summoned Excalibur to him.

Aria seeing an opening, used her new speed to get inside Merlin's guard and punched him to the ground, breaking his skull. Merlin, despite being in pain, used his magic to make Excalibur fly at Aria, though Naruto caught it with his good arm while the other regrew and looked at Merlin with hatred.

"Your time has passed. Now you die, you little shit!" Naruto growled as he sped over to Merlin before he could speak another a spell and stabbed downward with Excalibur, piercing his chest and ending the life of the legendary Sorcerer forever.

***Labor Day Weekend***

The girls were gathered at Allison's, saying their good-byes.

"Wow, you bring enough flip-flops, Em?" Hanna asked Emily.

"It's Malibu." Em said and the two chuckled.

"Okay, well, you better not come back from Savannah talking like a southerner. You hear?" Spencer teased Aria.

"Hey, you better not come back from Georgetown talking like a politician." Aria said to Spencer and Spencer laughed at that.

"You guys... I can't believe we're all actually leaving." Hanna said, though she was sad because had gone back to the way she looked before she got her makeover.

"Well, saying goodbye is a lot harder than I thought it would be. "How lucky am I to have something" "that makes saying goodbye so hard." Spencer said

"What brilliant scholar said that?" Hanna asked.

"Winnie the Pooh." Spencer said and everyone.

"You gonna be okay?" Emily asked Allison.

"Yeah... I spent my whole life dreaming about getting away from here. But right now, this is the only place I wanna be." Allison said.

The girls all hugged each other and said their goodbye's. Afterwards, Aria joined Naruto by his car.

"You ready to go?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around Aria's waist.

"Yeah. I'm ready to start living the life I was meant to live with you." Aria said as she kissed Naruto full on the lips. They didn't know what the future held for them, but they would face it together.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, A is officially dead along Naruto tying up the loose ends in the form of Mary and Alex Drake. Aria is now a Super Immortal, Merlin is dead, and now Naruto and Aria are getting out of Rosewood to further their relationship. But we'll see how long it lasts, when Naruto's family comes calling, taking Naruto and Aria straight to New Orleans. **


End file.
